Voces En El Interior
by DobleWhammy
Summary: El maltrato tanto físico como mental daña a cualquiera... Este joven peli-verde aprendió de ese mensaje y ellos aprenderán de él.
1. Voces En El Interior 1

**¡HOLA A TODOS! *sentada en su living mirando al hermoso arbolito de navidad ***

**Estaba ansiosa el 25 en la noche, escuchando música a todo volumen de mis grupos de rap favoritos cuando uno en especial apareció, "Voces en el Interior" de Porta con SantaFlow, me dio una idea para una pequeña historia de a lo sumo dos o tres capítulos, serán pocos, ya que me estoy concentrando en mi otro fic... "Sálvame" pero ese es otro tema muy aparte ^-^…**

**Espero les guste esta pequeña historia inspirada en el tema de este cantante de rap español, bien comencemos…**

**Anuncio, aviso, advertencia: *voz de narrador* los personajes de HTF no son míos le pertenece a Mondo Media y a sus respectivos creadores…**

… … …

**Voces en el Interior (Primera parte)**

Un día normal de clases, de unas agotadoras y ahogadoras cinco horas de estudio casi ininterrumpido, donde la salvación, son los recreos, de esos exquisitos diez minutos de pausa antes de la siguiente materia.

Llego nervioso, tarde a clases como lo hacía ya desde mitad de año, se acercaban las fiestas y los cierres de notas, él tenía los mejores promedios pero ya ni participaba en clases, estaba cerca del mejor promedio del colegio, pero desde pasados de julio sus notas bajaron bruscamente.

Llegar tarde a clases era la gloria para él, el motivo, los brabucones, quienes jugaban con él como si fuera una bolsa de papas, jamás se defendió, jamás hizo algo contra ellos, solo intento seguir con su vida normal pero no podía, cada vez era peor.

Antes llegaba a horario, y ese era un error, ellos lo esperaban en la entrada de la escuela, y el sufrimiento también, golpes, puñetazos, patadas entre otras aberraciones sufría el peli-verde, pedía por favor que no le hicieran nada, ya que jamás hizo algo o dio motivos validos para sufrir tales agresiones, pero estos matones no le importaban, necesitaban sentirse superior y con él lo hacían. Los directivos de la institución jamás hicieron algo por ayudarlo, no le importaban y lo dejaban pasar lado.

Aguantaba mucho, las heridas tardaban en cicatrizar y los moretones eran notorios, sus padres adoptivos nunca hicieron algo al respecto, inclusive jamás estaba con él, era más importante el trabajo que la vida de su hijo adoptivo, y esto a él lo empeoro. La paranoia que se había formado por esto le produjo problemas en su vida cotidiana, en las noches no podía dormir por las constantes pesadillas que tenia, comenzaba a trastornarse por culpa de las agresiones que recibía diariamente todos los días, su vida dio un cambio radical de ese ser sociable y energético, a un paranoico, desconfiado y miedoso.

Jamás salía de su hogar por miedo a encontrarse con aquellos que podrían dañarlo, de su hogar salía a las siete y media para el colegio y de la institución salía a las una, y simplemente volvía otra vez a su hogar, de ahí no se movía hasta el comienzo de un nuevo día. Amaba la escuela, sería el único alumno en toda la institución educativa que apreciaba el estudio, sus compañeros deseaban un millón de veces quedarse dormidos hasta horarios impensados en vez de soportar el frio del invierno, y solo tener dos semanas de descanso en julio… no preferían disfrutar de sus vidas…

Habían pasados las primeras dos horas más largas de todas, la materia agotadora era Historia, una incesante y aburrida etapa de estudio que debían sufrir los alumnos, aunque a Flippy le encantaba, amaba los viernes, Historia, Matemáticas e Inglés, sus tres materias favoritas en el día más querido por todos los alumnos… el viernes, lo que odiaba eran los recreos, tener que cruzarse con aquellos brabucones, no era una linda opción pero debía bajar a este descanso obligatorio, los preceptores de la institución siempre los sacaban de las aulas para evitar hurtos por partes de los alumnos a sus compañeros.

Estaba en el primer piso de este establecimiento cuando el recreo comenzó, bajo las escaleras al final del pasillo y se dirigió al patio a ocultarse de esos tres jóvenes que lo andaban buscando, era un chico tímido y simple, de ojos y pelo verde, jamás busco peleas ni nada que tuviera que ver con eso, podía pasar de grado muy fácilmente por su gran inteligencia, no tenía la necesidad de estudiar por la facilidad de memoria que poseía, muy envidiado por sus compañeros y respetado por los profesores.

Desde que tubo quince años se enamoro de una pelirroja que por suerte iba al mismo curso que él, su nombre era Flaky, pero tenía competencia con el más atlético del salón, el peli-azul llamado Splendid, un joven muy respetado y querido por las jovencitas; no solo ese era el problema, los brabucones también iban a su mismo salón, tres jóvenes chismosos y aparentemente rudos, Lifty y su hermano Shifty, gemelos de pelo y ojos verde oscuros, y su compañero Cuddles, rubio y "amable" aparentemente, líder del grupo, ellos siempre molestaron a Flippy por ser el más inteligente del salón, se sentían inferiores.

Una vez sonado el timbre para dirigirse a sus respectivos salones Flippy se sentía tranquilo pero debía de cuidarse las espaldas, los alumnos subieron en estampidas apresurados para llegar a los salones, se consideraban ganado entrando al matadero, el peli-verde llego a su salón al final del pasillo desesperado y se sentó en su lugar al lado de la ventana, lentamente ingresaron los alumnos restantes.

La joven pelirroja llego al lado de Splendid, estaban arreglando en secreto, aparentemente una fiesta sorpresa, pero ¿Para quién? Flippy deseaba saber que era que tenían ellos dos planeando, pero jamás se animo a hablarle a la jovencita, solo la saludaba y a veces la ayudaba en los exámenes pasándole papelitos con las respuestas a las incógnitas, ella siempre se lo agradecía llevándole pastelitos y galletas que jamás lograba degustar por culpa de sus agresores, quienes se apoderaban de sus regalos. Siempre intento tener una pequeña conversación para conocerla más, pero la timidez podía más impidiéndole acercarse a la joven.

La hora de Matemáticas había empezado dictando clases el profesor Lumpy, ese señor torpe de aparentemente inteligencia inferior a un niño de 8 años, nadie lo respetaba y se burlaban de él, más cuando lo veían sentado en el escritorio sacándose los mocos y pegándolos bajo la mesa, este peli-azul no era muy bueno en el dicta miento de su materia pero hacia su mejor esfuerzo y eso era notorio.

Flippy estaba tranquilo en su lugar hasta que las molestias comenzaron, papeles y lápices iban hacia el joven, además de amenazas, en papeles escritos con grandes faltas de ortografías, una le causo preocupación, "_te esperaremos a la salida_", ese mensaje fue claro, otra paliza recibiría y debía de escapar de esa opción, en ese momento deseo que las horas pasaran tan lentamente que el tiempo pareciera no correr pero no fue así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el recreo había llegado y la ultima hora también con la profesora Lammy de Inglés…

"El cruce de los Andes" en historia, "Algoritmos" en matemáticas, "Primer Condicional" en Inglés, todo le había quedado guardado en la mente del peli-verde, la anotaciones no eran necesarias, podía con todo y más, pero el timbre de salida había sonado y la hora de volver a casa había llegado. Los tres jóvenes que se sentaban al fondo del salón se quedaron sentados esperando el movimiento de Flippy, él simplemente tomo sus cosas y comenzó a apurar paso saliendo del aula, los tres jóvenes también detrás de él. El peli-verde corrió mezclándose por el tumulto de alumnos a la salida y una vez bajado las escaleras salió casi volando del lugar.

Había llegado a la esquina del colegio, ahora debía correr cinco cuadras para llegar a su casa, cruzo desesperado la calle, y comenzó a paso apresurado a caminar, se sentía paranoico y eso no era bueno, cuando sintió de golpe que lo detenían sosteniéndolo del brazo derecho. Dio un brinco del susto y rápidamente se dio vuelta; al reconocer a la persona delante de él, se puso nervioso.

-Fli-Flippy… Hola – Menciono nerviosa la joven pelirroja, había corrido detrás de él gritándole para que se detuviera pero el joven estaba muy internado en su paranoia que no escuchaba el afuera.

- ¡Flaky! – Dijo emocionado, se comenzó a tranquilizar y le dedico una tierna sonrisa pero era evidente el nerviosismo que poseía al ver a la jovencita.

- Flippy… y-yo q-quería invitarte a… a mi c-casa – Menciono nerviosa y poniéndose colorada por la situación.

- ¿Yo? – Dijo impresionado, la persona que más quería lo invitaba a su casa, esto lo emociono pero temía que fuese una broma que podría haber planeado la joven con Splendid.

- ¡Sí!... hoy a las c-cuatro… ¿P-Puedes? – Menciono tartamudeando, mientras jugaba con sus dedos bajando la mirada al suelo, se sentía avergonzada pero de alguna forma estaba muy feliz.

-¡Sí!... s-si claro, ¡estaré allí! – Menciono dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, donde la joven lo ve y le corresponde con otra, estaba colorada y Flippy también, le gustaba que ella fuera así de tímida como lo era él.

- Bien… t-te espero – Dijo mientras se marchaba a la dirección contraria a la que el joven seguiría, saludándolo con la mano izquierda. El peli-verde quedo estático viendo marchar a la persona que más quería. Una vez que la vio desaparecer, siguió rumbo hasta su casa.

Llego más que feliz, saltando de la emoción a su hogar, algo que usualmente no hacía, la primera en tanto tiempo en llegar tranquilo sin heridas, ingreso al mismo y directamente llego a su habitación donde se recostó feliz en la cama y dejo que su vista se perdiera en la imagen de la joven Flaky que recordaba en su mente. Había un escritorio a la derecha de la cama y al lado la entrada al baño; a la izquierda de la cama un librero y al lado de este un placar.

Estaba muy feliz hasta que algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, los brabucones, no habían aparecido a la salida ¿Por qué? Acaso se habían aburrido de él o pudo escapar muy bien de ellos, no lo sabía pero estaba feliz de que fuera así, después de tanto, estaba "sano" sin una herida nueva en su cuerpo.

Pero algo de pronto lo puso triste, bajo las escaleras con rumbo a la cocina en búsqueda de algo para comer pero no había nada, la madre le había dejado una nota con disculpas por no haber cocinado, el trabajo se interponía y eso le impidió preparar algo para que pudiera satisfacer a su estomago, así que solo regreso a su habitación con hambre a esperar a que las cuatro llegaran con velocidad. Su tristeza comenzó a aumentar, nadie se había recordado de su cumpleaños, ya tenía diecisiete, era un joven maduro con una idea fija en seguir sus estudios en el ejercito pero sus padres jamás le dejaron cumplir con ese sueño.

Él simplemente se quedaba soñando con un futuro así, en las fuerzas armadas protegiendo a su país, poseía un uniforme militar que le quedaba a la perfección, que era de su padre, ese hombre había participado en el ejército y sabía muy bien el sacrificio que debía enfrentar, por eso nunca dejaron que el peli-verde llegará a ingresar a esa tortura, temían perderlo para siempre. Además de la ropa, tenía un cuchillo de caza que le había regalado el señor, lo cuidaba como si fuera lo más preciado pero jamás tuvo la idea de utilizarlo para dañar a alguien, ¿jamás lo haría?

Pasaron las horas lentas, los nervios y la emoción hacia su mezcla en el joven que estaba sobresaltado por qué deseaba que llegara la hora de ir a lo de la joven Flaky, se preparó con una remera negra y un pantalón de camuflaje color verde con unas botas, acomodó su pelo rebelde con fijador ya que no deseaban permanecer en un lugar, se perfumo y a penas faltando diez minutos salió emocionado a la casa de la joven.

Conocía la casa, era una roja que estaba a tres cuadras de distancia de la suya. Flaky sabía que él era puntual, así que preparó todo lo que tenía planeado a la perfección, unos segundos antes de que el joven llegara a su casa dejó en la puerta, en la parte de afuera, una nota para él que decía "_Pasa, te estamos esperando" _ella no sabía si haría caso a ese mensaje pero deseaba que fuera así…

Flippy llego puntual a la puerta de la casa de la joven y vio el mensaje – "¿te estamos esperando?" – pensó, ¿Quién más estaba dentro?, ¿Era una broma? Acaso ¿estaba Splendid dentro?, no sabía las respuestas a esas preguntas que se formaron en su cabeza, así que con valentía decidió ingresar igual aunque poseía nerviosismo y curiosidad por saber que lo esperaba detrás de esa puerta.

La luz del lugar estaba apagada, dio un par de pasos adentrándose a la casa cuando la luz se prendió de golpe cegando un poco al joven, de la nada apareció Flaky con una torta en sus manos cantándole el Feliz Cumpleaños junto a otros amigos de ella y Flippy. La pelirroja se acerco al joven con su regalo en sus manos, esa torta de chocolate con crema que sabía perfectamente que a él le encantaba, el joven se sorprendió al ver esa situación.

Detrás de la joven estaba Splendid y al lado de él Thotty, un joven de pelo y ojos violetas con pecas en sus mejillas, más atrás estaba Nutty, un joven vicio de los dulces con ojos y pelo verde claro, y otros dos chicos al lado de este, el primero más alto que su compañero, Sneaky de ojos y pelo verde claro y Ka-Boom, de ojos y pelo marrón.

A diferencia de Sneaky y Ka-Boom, los demás eran amigos de Flaky pero quería estar en el cumpleaños del joven peli-verde, lo quería a pesar de que no hubiesen conversado en la vida, él siempre los ayudaba en las pruebas, estaban agradecidos.

-Y-Yo no sé qué decir – Dijo impresionado y nervioso el peli-verde ante tal sorpresa, estaba feliz que una lagrima recorrió delicadamente su mejilla.

- Nada Flippy, disfruta de tu fiesta – Le dijo Flaky más segura de sí misma, conduciéndolo al living de la casa, donde había tres sillones rojos, cuadros de fotos de Flaky en las paredes rojas y un gran librero contra una de las paredes, esta habitación estaba decorado con globos verdes por ser el color favorito de Flippy, sus amigos dieron la idea, ya que lo conocían muy bien.

Todos saludaron al joven Flippy, se sentaron en los sillones y le dieron un cuchillo al cumpleañero para que haga el honor de corta la torta, el primer trozo fue dedicado a Flaky, quien estaba sentado al lado de Flippy completamente colorada, ella lo recibió con una gran sonrisa; el segundo fue para Sneaky uno de los mejores amigos y vecino del peli-verde; el tercero fue para Ka-Boom, sus amigos lo recibieron desesperados ya que tenían hambre y deseaban probar las delicias que preparaban la joven de Flaky.

Luego recibieron Nutty que lo tomo bruscamente y desesperado fue a un rincón a saborear la delicia, mientras que el peli-verde simplemente lo quedo mirando con curiosidad, luego lo recibió Thotty y por ultimo Splendid. Estos dos últimos con un gran agradecimiento.

Todos degustaban felices de la exquisita torta que luego de unos segundo Flippy se entero que Flaky se había esmerado por prepararlo, y de que ella había sido la de la idea principal le prepararle esta sorpresa junto a Splendid que había ayudado un poco. El joven no sabía cómo agradecer, pero esto era agradecimiento por partes de sus amigos por las ayudas en el colegio que recibían por parte de él, le tenían respeto y un poco de compasión, nadie lo quería en la escuela a diferencia de ellos, los únicos en toda la institución.

-Los brabucones no te hicieron daño esta vez… eso me alegra – Dijo feliz la joven Flaky dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, estaba sentados ambos en el mismo sillón junto a Splendid quien estaba al otro lado del peli-verde.

- Si a mí también me alegra – Menciono contento por la idea, más aun por estar junto a ella.

- ¿Por qué no te defiendes? – Le pregunto el peli-azul con duda, ¿Por qué el joven no se oponía o no se defendía de las agresiones de estos tres jóvenes? ¿Era miedoso acaso? ¿Cobarde?

- Ellos son más fuertes que yo… creo que los hermanos tienen diecinueve y el líder veinte – Contesto deprimido el peli-verde, al recordar las heridas dolorosas que tuvo que sanar además de los moretones, lo ponía nervioso y nuevamente paranoico.

- Es raro que no hicieran algo los directivos del colegio – Comento Sneaky quien se encontraba al frente de él junto a Thotty y Ka-Boom, estaba preocupado por su amigo, además no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo ya que iban a distintas instituciones de estudio superior, jamás podría ayudarlo, tampoco su amigo peli-marrón, ambos separados por las escuelas.

- El tema es, que son alumnos que tienen gran nivel adquisitivo, por parte de los padres… no son cualquier cosa – Menciono Thotty molesto por esa irregularidad que sucedía en ese lugar, era injusto pero el dinero mueve montañas, no sería raro que los hayan sobornados para que fueran aceptados en la institución con pleno gozo de libertades.

- No lo sé pero… yo soy su juguete – Dijo Flippy triste bajando la mirada al suelo, Flaky le da un abrazo en un intento de animarlo, poniéndose ambos colorados por la situación, los demás en la sala lo notaron, sabían los sentimientos que tenían ellos, el uno al otro.

- Tranquilo Flippy… ¿Por qué no los denuncias? – Pregunto Splendid con la esperanza de que ello podría ser posible.

- Lo he p-pensado p-pero… p-pero m-me a-amenazaron – Contesto un poco paranoico, sus amigos notaron que no estaba bien , parecía murmurar incoherencias, esto era normal de él cuando tocaban este tema, los enfurecía, no podían hacer nada, deseaban ir a buscarlos y solucionar los problemas personalmente ellos mismo, pero el colegio estaba en medio.

- ¿Y tus padres Flippy? – Pregunto dudosa la pelirroja al notar la ausencia de ellos en este tema, parecieran no existir, jamás fueron a la institución a firmar el boletín de calificación del chico o a los actos donde estaba abanderado portando orgulloso la bandera de la ciudad de Happy Tree, nadie los conocían.

- Estas m-muy o-ocupados, t-trabajando – Finalizo el peli-verde, no tenia ayuda eso era un hecho, ¿Cuánto resistiría algo así? Sus amigos sabían que era cuestión de tiempo de que él terminase haciendo una locura, hacia su persona o a ellos, sabía cómo defenderse ¿Por qué jamás lo hizo?

- Flippy, nosotros te enseñamos formas para defenderte en situaciones así ¿Por qué no lo usas? – Pregunto un poco molesto por las actitudes del joven, Ka-boom, le habían demostrado las mejores defensas que usaban los militares en la guerra ya que sus padres habían asistido a esa tortura infernal, ¿Por qué no lo usaba?

- Es q-qué… c-cuando e-estoy ahí… n-no… n-no p-puedo – Menciono tartamudeando, estaba nervioso y parecía estar inestable, cansado y agotado, lentamente comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras temblaba, se acerco a tomar el cuchillo que estaba en la mesita ratona frente a él y comenzó a juguetear con el cuchillo mientras murmuraba, nadie entendía que le pasaba, Flaky comenzaba a preocuparse, estaba paranoico, no era buena señal.

Sneaky le cambio el lugar a Splendid y Ka-Boom a Flaky, quedaron allí intentarlo calmarlo, temblaba demasiado y temía que se hiciera daño por el cuchillo en sus manos, así que se lo quitaron difícilmente de las manos, forcejeo rehusándose a dar el arma, una vez que se lo sacaron, intentaron calmarlo, pidieron cambiar de tema y disfrutar de su día que eso era lo importante en ese momento.

-"Te ayudare Flippy, te lo juro" – Pensó furioso Sneaky mientras lo tranquilizaba, pero al ver que no cambiaba decidieron llevarlo hasta la casa, Flaky lamentaba haber tocado el tema, ya que ella había empezado a hablar, sus amigos que lo habían tranquilizado un poco lo guiaron hasta la puerta donde se despidió de los jóvenes y salieron del lugar a la casa del joven.

Flaky quedo triste por él, impotente por no tener el poder de hacer algo al respecto

-Tranquila Flaky, intentare hacer algo – Dijo Splendid en un intento por animarla, al igual que ella se sentía indignado e impotente pero intentaría moverse un poco.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo resistirá?... tengo miedo por él – Contesto en llanto Flaky, no le gustaba ver esa situación, algo malo podría pasar, el peli-azul la abrazo tiernamente intentando calmarla un poco, había sido un viernes un poco movido por la fiesta sorpresa y ahora la paranoia de Flippy…

Habían llegado a la esquina de la cuadra de Flaky, iban un poco preocupados por su amigo quien aun murmuraba cosas que no lograban comprender, doblaron la esquina en dirección a la casa del peli-verde cuando de pronto se toparon con los tres jóvenes más odiados por ellos tres, parecían que lo estaban esperando pacientemente, como habían prometido… _"te esperaremos a la salida", _esa nota reboto por la mente de Flippy, y lo murmuro tan claro que sus amigos lo escucharon…

… … …

**He aquí la primera parte de esta pequeña historia, espero les haya gustado, disculpen las faltas ortográficas que pueda tener el capítulo, mi intención es traerles lo mejor que puedo dar con mi capacidad, dejen reviews ¿sí? Hagan feliz a este intento de escritora ^-^…**

**¡Gracias por pasar y leer!, solo queda decir hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Saluda atte. Doble Whammy o T.J**


	2. Voces En El Interior 2

**HE AQUÍ LA CONTINUACION *feliz, feliz, feliz***

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, no sé si hare uno o dos más, se me ocurrió algo y creo que va a alargar un chiquitín la historia pero no creo que sea tanto, espero les guste, les deseo que pasen un lindo fin de año, con la familia y amigos, sin accidentes y que la pasen muy lindo ¡^-^!... bien, demos comienzo…**

**Anuncio, aviso, advertencia: *voz de narrador* los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen sino a Mondo Media y sus respectivos creadores.**

… … …

**Voces en el Interior (Segunda parte)**

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde cuando los tres salieron de la casa de la joven Flaky en dirección al hogar de Flippy, el peli-verde murmuraba cosas como lo hacía ya desde hacia tiempo, preocupando a sus amigos…

-Flippy… ¿otra vez? – Pregunto preocupado Sneaky a su amigo.

-E-Esa –vos… o-otra v-vez – Respondió tartamudeando, en un estado de paranoia, miraba todo su alrededor como buscando algo, sujetaba los brazos de sus amigos con fuerza mientras aun murmuraba.

-Tranquilo… ya llegaremos a casa – Dijo Ka-Boom una vez llegado a la esquina pero esa idea se desvaneció cuando se toparon con los brabucones que lastimaban al peli-verde hasta el mayor sufrimiento físico-mental que ellos podían dar, en ese momento un recuerdo se le vino al joven en su mente murmurando con claridad para sus amigos una frase…

-Te esperaremos a la saluda – Dijo recordando, sus amigos oyeron esas palabras muy perfectamente, levantaron su mirada a los jóvenes y sus rostros de preocupación cambiaron a una imagen de odio y furia.

-¡Ellos! – Menciono en voz baja el peli-marrón, con un gran rencor que lentamente hacia presencia en ambos muchachos.

Ellos parecían que estaban esperando desde ya hacía tiempo en esa esquina, habían prometido esperarlo a la salida, y eso era lo que justamente estaban haciendo, jamás habían especificado a la salida de qué lugar, estaban ansiosos en divertirse. Cuddles tenía un buzo amarillo con un pantalón azul, estaba en medio de los gemelos quienes llevaban ambos una remera verde y un jeans negro. Emocionados empuñaron sus nudillos.

-No les haremos nada si… no se entrometen en esto… ¡niñitas! – Comento sarcásticamente Cuddles señalando al joven Flippy que se encontraba detrás de sus amigos, ellos lo estaban cubriendo para evitar que lo lastimaran.

- Ni lo pienses… ¡estúpido!, ustedes deberían no meterse - Dijo enojado avanzando un paso hacia los jóvenes Sneaky, sabia como defenderse al igual que Ka-Boom, tenían la pelea ganada, pues eso pensaban ellos.

Cuddles simplemente rio dando un paso hacia atrás, en un movimiento repentino Shifty y Sneaky caen ambos al suelo bruscamente, el peli-verde oscuro se había lanzando encima del joven, el peli-marrón intento sacarlo de encima de su amigo pero Lifty lo tomo por la espalda sosteniéndolo con fuerza. Flippy por la impotencia, los nervios y la paranoia que ya estaba llevando consigo lo inestabilizo asiéndolo caer al suelo de rodillas con los ojos llorosos, y sus manos lo utilizo para cubrir su cabeza mientras murmuraba incoherencias.

-Parece… ¿Qué está loco? – Comento Lifty al ver esa escena, le daba un poco de miedo esa actitud pero igual sabía que si él llegara a realizar algún movimiento brusco, él lo podría detenerlo fácilmente, si solo era un joven de diecisiete años.

-A… ¡divertirnos chicos! – Comento Cuddles tomando del suelo a Sneaky por los pelos arrastrándolo en dirección a un callejón que había en la vereda de enfrente de donde ellos se encontraban, Lifty arrastra forcejeando fácilmente con Ka-Boom, llevándolo al mismo lugar donde el rubio se dirigía, Shifty se encargo de llevar a Flippy que aun permanecía en el suelo estático, lo tomo del brazo izquierdo y con gran facilidad por la voluntad del joven por caminar lo encamino a su tortura.

Lanzaron bruscamente a los jóvenes al suelo, y rápidamente Lifty sujeto a Sneaky por la espalda, levantándolo del piso, en una especia de llave con sus manos, el peli-verde forcejeaba para sacárselo de encima pero le era imposible, el joven sabía lo que hacía, rápidamente Cuddles y Shifty tomaron al peli-marrón, el ultimo por la espalda, no se preocuparon por Flippy, lo dejaron allí en el suelo, sabían que no se animaría a mover algún musculo, era un cobarde.

Cuddles comenzó a golpear en la boca del estomago a puñetazos limpios contra Ka-Boom, él no podía defenderse, forcejeaba pero le era inútil zafarse, los golpes fueron cada vez más rápido y varios a la vez, esto lo hizo hasta que el pobre joven escupió sangre en gran cantidad, Sneaky se sentía furioso no podía soltarse, se sentía impotente, podría defenderse si tuviera las manos sueltas, pero estaba atrapado, necesitaba ayudar a su amigo, comenzó a enfurecerse cada vez mas hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Con el pie derecho le dio una gran pisada al pie derecho del Lifty, haciendo que él mismo lo soltara bruscamente, una vez libre corrió detrás de Cuddles dándole una buena piña en el rostro haciendo que cayera al suelo. El gemelo que tenia al peli-marrón fue lanzado rápidamente por su víctima, en un movimiento brusco al suelo, ya que se distrajo por la acción del peli-verde, un error para él.

-¿Estás bien? – Menciono preocupado ayudando a su amigo a permanecer en pie, pero el dolor era tal que cayó de rodillas, con sus manos tocaba la parte de la herida mientras seguía escupiendo sangre.

-S-Si… m-me p-preocupa… Fli-Flippy - Contesto con dificultad, el dolor en su estomago era insoportable pero no debía bajar la guardia, se encontraba muy preocupado por su viejo amigo, parecía no estar ahí, tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, mientras estaba de rodillas.

- ¡Flippy reacciona! – Grito desesperado el peli-verde pero él parecía no escuchar, estaban en problemas, el rubio y el peli-verde se levantaron rápidamente, los tres los acorralaron, lo tenía atrapados, de entre sus ropas sacaron unos cuchillos, y apuntaron a los jóvenes.

- Les dije… ¡que no se metieran! – Dijo el líder del grupo seriamente y enojado, le había quedado una marcha en su rostro por el golpe.

- ¡Basta! – Grito una joven en la salida del callejo, Flippy rápidamente levanto la vista, había reconocido la voz muy velozmente…

-¡No! – Susurro preocupado, mientras que en su cabeza no paraba de oír una voz que repetía lo mismo una y otra vez… _"Hazlo, vamos"._

Esto distrajo a sus amigos que miraron hacia atrás para saber de quién se trataba, dando provecho a sus agresores lo tomaran por la espalda y con sus armas, se los introdujeron en el estomago de ambos jóvenes, al instante cayeron al suelo.

Flippy quedo aterrorizado viendo caer a sus amigos, sangre caía por todo el alrededor, no podía hacer nada, había reaccionado, pero ya demasiado tarde, comenzó a preocuparse al ver a la joven Flaky que se acercaba a lo lejos, ella había gritado y ahora estaba en serios problemas.

El cuerpo del peli-verde no reaccionaba a sus órdenes, deseaba pararse y hacer algo aunque esas voces en su cabeza no lo dejaran pensar bien, la impotencia se apodero de él, la necesidad de hacer algo pero a la vez no poder lo enloqueció, solo podía ver la escena producirse delante de sus ojos, sangre, dolor, gritos, furia, odio, rabia, burlas, su mente trajo un tsunami de recuerdos en su mente…

"_Risas, burlas, golpes, dolor, sangre, el joven se encontraba en el suelo golpeado, tanto en su espalda como en su estomago, en sus brazos y piernas marcas y moretones, agonizaba por culpa de los dolores que provocaba sus heridas, en su cabeza caía un hilo de sangre, aparentemente por la brutalidad con la que llego al suelo de cabeza…_

-¡Idiota! – _Dijo alguien que no pudo reconocer el peli-verde en el suelo, su pelo tapaba sus ojos, solo escuchaba los insultos que recibía y las burlas de sus agresores _– Imbécil, eres un estúpido… ¡niñita! – _Seguía agrediendo la misma persona, Flippy simplemente lloraba en el suelo._

- Joder, ¡empiezas a dar pena! – _Comento entre risas otro joven que estaba delante del peli-verde, este lo reconoció, sabía que Lifty había agredido._

-Aun no… aun no terminamos – _Volvió a hablar la persona que no reconocía por la voz, acaso era ¿Cuddles o Shifty?, lo tomaron por el cuello bruscamente levantándolo y ahorcándolo, él solo oía risas, de varios tonos, tenía la vista borrosa por causa de las lagrimas que corrían sin parar, gritaba desesperado que pararan, pero ellos estaban demasiado distraídos divirtiéndose como para frenar._

_-Hazlo… ¡vamos! – Repetía esa voz en su cabeza incesantemente sin dar frenos, sus agresores volvieron a lanzarlo al suelo bruscamente haciendo que se golpee fuerte la cabeza contra el suelo, lo escupen, patean en el suelo y nuevamente lo levantan ahorcándolo pero uno de ellos se atreve a patearlo en su estomago riendo y riendo…_

-A ver si… te defiendes ¡imbécil! –_"_

En su cabeza, los recuerdos lo consumían abriendo las heridas psicológicas nuevamente en su interior; sus amigos estaba en el suelo mal heridos, se estaban desangrando lentamente, los brabucones simplemente se rieron, se notaba que lo estaban disfrutando, una vez que Flaky llego a donde ellos se encontraban, quedo aterrorizada.

-¡Están locos! – Grito coléricamente, quedo impresionada por la escena, y no podía hacer nada, ahora estaba en problemas.

-Es… ¡divertido! – Comento entre risas Lifty que se encontraba detrás de la joven, impidiendo que huyera.

- ¡Vete! – susurro nervioso Flippy, sentía que no podía hablar, sus cuerdas vocales habían desaparecido, necesitaba gritar, alejarla de ahí pero la impotencia y su paranoia, además del miedo y el terror lo tenía atrapado en su psicosis.

-Esto es fácil niña… no digas nada y no haremos nada – Comento arrogantemente Cuddles, quedando frente a la joven.

- Me callare pero… ¡basta! – Respondió sobresaltada y nerviosa, lentamente comenzó a temblar por el miedo, que se hizo evidente a los ojos de los jóvenes.

Bien, pero antes… - Dijo caminando Cuddles hacia Flippy - … aun no terminamos – Tomo al joven peli-verde de los pelos y lo arrastro delante de la joven, con el brazo derecho lo tomo del cuello mientras dejaba que Lifty le pegara en el estomago con fuerza, hasta que comenzó a escupir sangre, luego lo suelta para que Shifty terminara dándole patadas en la espalda una vez en el frio piso.

-¡No! – Grito la joven desesperada – Por favor basta – Dijo en llanto, de golpe Shifty la toma de la mano dejándola frente a Flippy.

- Aquí no paso nada… ¡entendido! – Menciono el líder, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, entonces tomó a Flippy de los pelos y le levanto a vista a la joven, los ojos llorosos del chico miraban a Flaky tristemente, ella se sentía muy mal y él se sentía patético

– Para que quede esto en claro… ¡para ambos!… - Comento Shifty, este le da una fuerte cachetada a la joven haciéndola caer al suelo bruscamente, Flippy quedo aterrado viendo la escena, desde dentro suyo sentía como la ira se acumulaba, sus sienes comenzaron a latirle fuertemente, sentía su sangre arder, comenzó a inestabilizarse y a sentirse mareado, la furia, el enojo, la impotencia, el dolor, la rabia, todo se mezclaba en su mente además de esa voz que no paraba de hablar en su cabeza le daba ideas extrañas, pero una era muy clara… sangre.

-_Hazlo… Vamos… –_ Murmuro Flippy con un tono de voz distinta a la que poseía él, mas grave, aun seguía inmóvil, reproduciéndose en su mente la escena vista de Flaky delante de sus ojos, la cachetada, las risas, el llanto de la joven en el suelo, no pudo más.

El peli-verde se paro bruscamente del suelo hacia Shifty que se encontraba frente a él y detrás su hermano, se lanza encima de él con desesperación, y una vez ambos en el suelo, el joven queda encima de uno de sus agresores, entonces comenzó a darle piñas en el rostro dejando su marcha en su cara. Rápidamente sus colegas lo sacan del camino empujándolo hacia atrás asiéndolo caer bruscamente en el suelo, luego ayudan desesperadamente a su amigo que se encuentra en el piso con el rostro todo marcado y sangrado.

-¡Lo voy a matar! – Grito furioso intentando lanzarse encima del peli-verde, pero sus amigos lo frenan evitando que se parase.

- Luego lo haremos… ¡hay que irnos!... el lunes nos vengaremos de esto – Comento Lifty desesperado deseando salir de ese lugar, Flippy levanto la vista viendo a los jóvenes dejando en evidencia un extraño color de ojos amarillos, que aterro a los dos colegas de Shifty.

-Sí, el lunes… - Dijo Cuddles parándose ayudando a levantar al hermano del gemelo, saliendo apresurados del lugar.

Flippy se reincorpora lentamente, y camina hacia Flaky quien se encuentra llorando en el suelo, la ayudo a levantarse, ella levanto la vista hacia el rostro del joven, y retrocedió rápidamente asustada de él.

-T-tus o-ojos s-son… s-son a-amarillos – Menciono impresionada la joven ante la imagen, Flippy simplemente mostro una sonrisa retorcida, dando a denotar sus colmillos, esto aterro a la joven que salió corriendo del lugar.

Simplemente rio sádicamente, viendo a la joven marcharse, giro y vio a sus amigos en el suelo, ellos lentamente se estaban quedando inconsciente, Sneaky levanto la mirada a Flippy que se encontraba viéndolo seriamente.

-¿Fli-Flippy? – Menciono difícilmente, el dolor en su estomago era insoportable y la herida no paraba de sangrar, Flippy se acerco a él, se agacho tomándolo de los pelos y le susurro en el oído.

-_Mi nombre es Fliqpy - _Dijo feliz, cambiando su gesto de seriedad por una mueca retorcida que le dio miedo a su amigo – _Traeré ayuda – _Le dijo en voz baja parándose. Camino dirigiéndose a la entrada del callejón donde observo que llegaba desesperado Splendid. Una vez que llego a su lado, lo miro a los ojos y…

- ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto desesperado, observo el fondo y vio a los amigos del peli-verde mal heridos en el fondo de este callejón, lo preocupo más.

- ¿Eh? – Pregunto Flippy confundido, miro hacia atrás y su mente comenzó a recordar - ¡Una ambulancia! – Grito desesperado corriendo hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos – Tranquilos… ya vendrá ayuda – Menciono nervioso en un intento de tranquilizarlos.

- Presionen sus heridas para evitar que sigan sangrando – Explico desesperado Splendid mientras tomaba a Ka-Boom entre sus brazos – Rápido ¡lleva a Sneaky a la salida de aquí! – Le grito mientras corría hacia la salida con el joven.

- ¡Ven amigo! Te ayudare – Dijo desesperado levantando a su amigo en sus brazos.

- ¿Fliqpy? – Murmuro observando los ojos verdes de su amigo.

- No bobo… me llamo Flippy, no te dejare tomar más – Le dijo con una pequeña risa graciosa, buscando tranquilizarse con un pequeño chiste, mientras corría a la salida del callejón en búsqueda de ayuda.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando regreso a su casa, estaba agotado y mal herido, sus amigos fueron llevados en una ambulancia pedida especialmente por Flaky, la joven se marcho con ellos junto a Splendid, él simplemente se rehusó a ir y regreso a su hogar, la pelirroja insistió con la idea pero su amigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció del lugar.

Se dirigió al baño de su habitación y comenzó a sanar sus heridas con yodo y alcohol, tenía un gran moretón en el estomago y varios en la espalda, en su casa sus padres jamás habían llegado, pero igual no le importo, si aunque estuvieran no harían más que quejarse de sus heridas sin querer entender el por qué de esos golpes.

Una vez terminado de sanar sus heridas se dirigió a su habitación donde se sentó en la cama, se sentía una basura, una vergüenza, la nada, no pudo hacer frente a esos brabucones y sus amigos pagaron el precio además de su quería Flaky, estaba muy triste que comenzó lentamente a pasar lagrimas por sus mejillas muy lentamente.

-¿Por qué? – Se pregunto decepcionado de sí mismo - ¿Por qué no puedo contra ellos?... ¡¿Por qué? – Grito desesperado – Tengo ganas de acabar con todo –.

_- Pues acaba cuanto antes – _Le contesto esa misma voz que venía siempre de su cabeza, por detrás de la puerta. Flippy desesperado se dirige a ella para saber de quién se trataba, la abrió bruscamente pero no había nadie, confundido lo cierra, se da vuelta pero frena al ver a esa persona en su habitación.

- ¡¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto sobresaltado, al ver una persona igual a él, solo con ojos amarillos y una sonrisa retorcida, tenía el traje militar que tanto amaba, con una boina en la cabeza.

-_Quien te puede ayudar – _Comento feliz, sonriente con esa mueca desquiciada.

- ¿Ayudarme? – Pregunto dudosa acercándose a esa persona que increpo su hogar, más definido su habitación.

-_Siempre te he hablado… – _Dice en tono un poco irónico sentándose en el borde de la cama – _Veo que por fin me has escuchado._

- Tú… ¿eras esa voz en mi cabeza? – Esta situación era un poco confusa para el joven peli-verde, lo miraba un poco perdido, ¿esa persona era esa voz en su cabeza?, no lo entendía.

- _Yo soy tú… ¡te puedo ayudar!– _Comento seguro de sí mismo, extendiéndole la mano.

- ¿Ayudarme? – Pregunto tomando la mano de esa persona igual a él, se sentó en la cama y el joven se para delante de él.

- _Acabare con todos… ¡solo déjame ayudarte! – _Explico dando esperanza al joven peli-verde, ¿sería posible que todo lo que pasaba terminase?

_-_¿Con ellos? – Consulto emocionado, sin darse cuenta comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, parecía nervioso.

_-Sí… se que quieres venganza por lo que le hicieron a Flaky –_ Dijo tranquilo, se acerco a un cajo al lado de la cama y saco el cuchillo de caza que tanto amaba Flippy, y se lo dio para que jugase – _Mejor -._

_-_Esos brabucones… ¡no tenían por qué pegarle! – Grito furioso, tomo el cuchillo entre sus manos con fuerza y sin darse cuenta se corto un poco la palma de la mano.

_-A mí también me indigna la situación – _Menciono serio pero esa mueca cambio cuando vio la mano del peli-verde manchada de sangre, se acerco a él, tomo su mano y lamio la herida degustando el "dulce" sabor de ese liquido carmesí que brotaba de la mano del joven – _Deberías probarlo – _Le poso en su boca un poco de sangre que tenía en su dedo índice, Flippy lo saboreo pero lo escupió rápidamente, le daba asco.

-Es un asco… – Dijo, el joven levanto una ceja serio y se alejo del muchacho, quedando nuevamente delante de él - ¿De dónde eres? – Consulto interesado y dudoso.

- _Fui creado por el odio, la rabia, la impotencia, el deseo de venganza y sangre que se formo en tu interior – _Explico, tomando un cuchillo de su chaleco muy parecido al que tenia Flippy en sus manos.

- ¿Como me ayudaras? – Pregunto con intriga, necesitaba saber que era capaz de hacer.

- _Solamente déjame libre... todo se solucionará_ – Comento convencido, sentándose nuevamente al lado del joven peli-verde.

-¡¿Cómo?- Consulto nervioso

_Dame te cuerpo y yo me encargare del resto – _Respondió tranquilo y con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro.

_-_¡¿De qué hablas? – Dijo sobresaltado donde un brinco de la cama alejándose del joven un poco asustado.

_-¡¿Quieres demostrar que puedes contra ellos? – _Se paro bruscamente quedando delante de él, seguía con su sonrisa en su rostro dando un poco de miedo al muchacho

-¡Sí!, sí quiero – Respondió seguro.

-_El lunes todo va a terminar – _Rio desquiciada mente.

_-¿_Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? – Pregunto desesperado buscando la forma de poder hacer algo.

- _El lunes temprano iremos al colegio… esa es tu obligación – _Respondió señalando el reloj que se encontraba encima del escritorio.

_- _Pero ¡nos pegaran!- Comento asustado por la idea, mas por el hecho del peligro que significaba aparecer temprano.

- _Yo me encargare de que no sea así – _Intento tranquilizarlo asegurándole la victoria en esa pelea-

_- _Pero… - Siendo interrumpido.

- _La solución es afrontar la situación… solo confía… ¡Hermano! – _Dijo acercándose a él, posando sus manos en sus hombros, mirándolo con esa sonrisa.

_-_Confió en ti… daré y hare lo que sea necesario por esto – Contesto feliz, confiado y seguro de que por fin todo se terminase, el joven lo suelta y se dirige a la puerta de la habitación.

_-Se que estas cansado – _Mirándolo de reojo - _ a decir verdad… creo que has aguantado demasiado pero… esto llego a su fin– _Finalizo abriendo la puerta de la habitación, antes de marcharse gira viendo al otro muchacho.

_-_Gracias – Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

_Agradécemelo el lunes – _Comento marchándose de la habitación dejando solo al joven, quien tenía una mueca de felicidad retorcida en su rostro.

Ese horrible viernes dio su final, pasadas las doce de la noche, este joven peli-verde no podía dormir, recordaba lo que había pasado en la mañana, quería que las horas pasaran rápido para poder ir al hospital a ver a sus amigos, pero el tiempo parecía no pasar, bajo las escaleras un poco triste…

_-_Horrible cumpleaños – Se dijo así mismo deprimido, se sentó en uno de los sillones verdes del living a esperar que las horas pasaran rápidas, de golpe el teléfono comenzó a sonar, rápidamente atendió… ¿Quién llamaría a tan altas horas de la noche? Una incógnita que sería resuelta al instante.

- Si… hola – Dijo con un tono de cansancio.

- Hola Flippy… soy Flaky – Respondió un poco preocupada.

- ¡Flaky!... ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto preocupado por la joven.

- Yo estoy bien… quería saber cómo estabas tú… - Comento la joven sonrojada, estaba nuevamente en su casa, había regresado a altas horas por estar tanto tiempo en el hospital.

- ¡Sí!, estoy bien… ¿Cómo están ellos? – Consulto un poco triste recordando a sus amigos.

- Sneaky quedo en terapia intensiva, Ka-Boom es preocupante, se estado es reservado – Respondió con tono triste.

- Ve a descansar Flaky… yo me encargare de todo el lunes – Menciono seriamente, mientras su cabeza no paraba de pensar en sus amigos heridos.

- ¡No, Flippy!... no quiero más… ¡Basta! – Replico histéricamente, Flippy solo se preocupo.

- Pero… - Siendo interrumpido.

- ¡Pero… nada Flippy!... prométeme que no harás nada – Le reprocho un poco enojada, y al ver que no contestaba volvió a mencionar – Promételo - .

- Si Flaky… te lo prometo – Respondió bajando la vista al piso – Perdón Flaky, descansa por favor… descansa – Comento triste.

- Descansa Flippy… nos veremos mañana – Finalizo cortando inmediatamente, sin darle tiempo a Flippy de contestar, regreso a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama, pensando en que hacer, quería venganza, pero no quería lastimar a Flaky…

- No sé qué hacer - Se dijo así mismo, cerrando los ojos, el sueño había llegado, se acomodo en la cama y quedo dormido pensando en la jovencita pelirroja, imaginándola, soñándola – _Te amamos Flaky – _Susurro una vez dormido.

… … …

**Pues aquí ha llegado el segundo capítulo, esto fue dedicado a aquellos que dejaron reviews y les gusto mi historia, espero que la seguidilla allá sido de su agrado, espero reviews ¿sí? Por fis, dejen su comentario y hagan feliz a este intento de escritora.**

**Gracias por ¡pasar y leer! No queda más que decir, ¡hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J**


	3. Fliqpy y la Academia 1

**HOLA NUEVAMENTE ^^**

**Aquí les traigo la continuación, me quede un poco bloqueada por un tiempitico pero luego mi cerebro se puso las pilas y he aquí la continuación. Espero les agrade… Bien comencemos…**

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia: Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores y a Mondo Media, yo solo tengo poder en la historia, que no es de lo mejor pero he de poner lo mejor para hacerlo decente. ^^**

… … …

**Fliqpy y La Academia… (Primera Parte)**

-¡Buenos días! – Dijo con un tono dulce, la madre de Flippy, en la puerta de su habitación, adentrándose al mismo, dirigiéndose a la ventana, para correr la cortina y dejar paso a la cálida luz del sol - ¡Vamos dormilón! – Le dijo acercándose a él, sentándose en la cama cerca del joven.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos? – Dijo con un tono seco, de cansancio y un poco molesto, mientras se rascaba el brazo derecho y cerraba los ojos por la luz solar que lo cegaba.

-¿Qué pasa mi Flippy?... – Le dijo pasando su mano por su frente, retirándole de los ojos su cabellera verde, dejando en evidencia un moretón en la sien - … Pero ¡¿Qué te paso? – Pregunto sobresaltada al ver moretones también en sus brazos, y uno muy grande en su pecho, que al sacarle la sabana bruscamente pudo verlo, ya que él dormía sin remera.

-Tranquila mamá, fueron los brabucones – Dijo un poco avergonzado tapándose rápidamente con las sabanas nuevamente, la madre solo se altero.

- ¡Te he dicho que no te metas con esos chicos! – Le reprocho molesta, el joven simplemente se levanto bruscamente de la cama muy furioso y ofendido.

-¡Ellos me buscan!... ¡no yo mamá!, mis amigos por su culpa están en el hospital – Dijo molesto intentando de explicarle la situación pero la madre no quería entender.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – Consulto curioso el padre al adentrarse a la habitación del joven.

-Tu hijo entro en riñas otra vez, con los chicos de la escuela – Comento mientras se acercaba al lado del hombre enojada, él padre no sabía que decir, y el peli-verde sabia que sería inútil hablar, si igual ellos jamás escuchaban.

-Sera mejor que hable con él – Dijo el padre con tono serio, Flippy simplemente trago saliva fuertemente.

- Creo que necesita disciplina… - Le susurro al marido - Estaré abajo esperándote – Dijo saliendo de la habitación con mal humor.

- Siéntate hijo… - Dijo señalando la cama, ambos se sientan, el padre le pasa el brazo por atrás del cuello abrazándolo - ¿Qué pasa hijo?... esas heridas no son cualquier cosa – Dijo seriamente, mirándolo con una mirada, para el joven aterradora, sentía que lo estaba presionando.

-Son ellos, siempre hacen lo mismo y… - Bajando su vista al suelo, con aire de tristeza –… Mis amigos pagaron el precio esta vez, están internados – Dijo triste esperando a que el padre por lo menos lo escuchara.

- Flippy, cuando era niño también tuve problemas, y tu abuelo me enseño a defenderme… por eso pensé en esto – Hurgando en su bolsillo del pantalón, saca una pequeña carta azul, con letras amarillas – Se que quieres ir al ejercito, y por mi Dios, no pisaras esos lugares jamás, pero si te dejare participar en esto… - Le dice entregándole el papel al joven, quien lo mira con curiosidad.

- ¿Academia? – Pregunto sin entender, ni comprender que era ese papel.

-Mañana, habrá un grupo del ejército de Happy Tree dando sus servicios a la comunidad… - Mira de reojo hacia la puerta de la habitación, verificando que no estuviera nadie -… Conseguí ese cupón a espadas de tu madre… ¡guarda el secreto! Es tu regalo de cumpleaños atrasado… disculpa hijo – Dijo un poco apenado por no haber festejado un día importante como era un cumpleaños con su hijo.

-¡Gracias pa'!... ¿Qué hare aquí? – Consulto con curiosidad, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- Allí, tendrás un entrenamiento al viejo estilo… solo es eso, te prepararan como ellos saben… ¡son expertos!... esto te ayudara a conocer lo que es estar en esos lugares… - Se paro quedando frente al joven - … Ahora nos iremos con tu madre, y regresaremos el lunes, ¡tiempo de trabajo!... ve mañana, te doy mi permiso… ¡no pierdas ese papel!... eso te dará la oportunidad de ingresar – Le dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

- Gracias… - Le dijo observando el papel con detenimiento – _Muchas gracias papá– _Dijo con un tono de voz distinto, el padre lo escucho y miro de reojo a su hijo quien levanto la mirada por un segundo, mirándolo con los ojos amarillos, y vuelve a mirar el papel. El padre quedo atónito.

- ¿Hijo? – Pregunto sobresaltado mirándolo detenidamente a su hijo cuando vuelve a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué pa'? – Respondió mirándolo confundido con sus ojos verdes.

-Creí que tenias los ojos igual al de tu abuelo – Comento el padre calmado, pensando que solo fue una ilusión.

- ¿Cómo el abuelo?... no comprendo – Dijo confundido sin entender el comentario de su padre.

- Tu abuelo tenía un color de ojos nada peculiar… eran de color amarillo… - Dándose vuelta - ¡Qué bueno que no heredaste su color de ojos!... siempre me daban miedo – Finalizo relajado marchándose de la habitación.

Flippy quedo pensando un segundo en lo que había comentado su padre, el color de ojos de esa persona igual a él, eran amarillos, al igual que su abuelo, ¿Coincidencia? ¿O simple casualidad?, no lo sabía…

Se había vuelto las cinco de la tarde, Flippy se encontraba en el Hospital General de la ciudad de Happy Tree, intentando ingresar a la sala de internación en donde se suponía estaban sus amigos. Pero tuvo un problema al llegar a la recepción, el doctor a cargo en ese momento era un joven de peli-celeste llamado Sniffles, quien no lo dejaba ver a sus amigos por no ser familiar directo de ninguno de ellos.

Al oji-verde lo enfureció e hizo un gran alboroto en el hall del lugar, en su cabeza Flipqy le volvía a hablar convenciéndolo de que usara la fuerza bruta para poder ingresar al lugar, pero ambos cambiaron de opinión cuando vieron a la joven Flaky acercándose a su lado.

-Flippy… ¡me alegra verte! – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, abrazándolo tiernamente mientras se sonrojaba – C-Creí… q-que e-estabas m-mal herido – Tartamudeo viendo el rostro del joven, esos bellos ojos verdes, tan nítidos, tan tranquilos que reflejaban una paz y tranquilidad que hacía sentir bien a la joven.

-Yo estoy bien… - Dijo mientras le dedicaba una linda sonrisa y la besaba en la mejilla, poniéndola nerviosa -… No me dejan entrar – Dijo di justado por la situación, la pelirroja solo se dirigió a la recepción y entablo una pequeña conversación con el peli-celeste, el oji-verde simplemente observo dudoso queriendo saber que le decía.

Luego de varios minutos conversando, Flaky regreso al lado del joven con una linda sonrisa, provocando el sonrojo del joven…

-Vamos… nos dejaran entrar – Dijo segura, tomando de la mano tímidamente y llevándolo a la entrada de internación.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? – Pregunto dudoso, impresionado de cómo una conversación por parte de la pelirroja, haya solucionado su problema para ver a sus amigos.

-Sniffles es amigo de mi familia… - Dijo murmurando, pero fue claro para el oído del joven -… Así, que le dije que quería verlos, y me dejo… además le dije que iba acompañada y me dijo que no había problemas – Finalizo feliz dirigiendo al joven al final del pasillo donde se encontraba Sneaky, Ka-Boom, en cambio al ser su estado reservado, se prohibía las visitas a su cuarto, su situación no era nada favorable.

- _Gracias – _Murmuro con una voz distinta, grave en vez de una tonada suave como le era del joven, la pelirroja se altero y se dio media vuelta mirándolo directamente a los ojos, asustada.

- ¿Q-Qué? – Pregunto nerviosa, mientras comenzaba a temblar y recordaba esos ojos amarillos, fríos y calculadores. Cuando los vio, sintió dolor, odio, sufrimiento, ira en gran cantidad pero una cosa si fue clara cuando visualizo esos ojos, reflejaban la sed de sangre, una deliciosa sensación de un gran deseo, esto a la joven la asusto.

- Que ¡gracias! – Dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa ingenuamente, la joven solo le correspondió con otra y se calmo, siguiendo rumbo a la ultima habitación al final del pasillo.

Llegaron ambos y la primera en ingresar fue Flaky, luego detrás el peli-verde casi desesperado, Sneaky estaba despierto mirando al techo, pero se emociono al ver a su amigo bien, que lo venía a visitar.

-¡Sneaky! – Dijo emocionado quedando al lado de su amigo mirándolo feliz, sabiendo que estaba bien.

-Flippy, ¡qué bueno que estas bien! – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, Flaky lo saluda cordialmente y se retira de la habitación, con la escusa de ver si podía convencer a Sniffles, para que pudieran ver por lo menos unos instantes al peli-marrón, Flippy solo asintió y quedo con su amigo hablando un poco, aunque sabía que no podía estar mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto un poco preocupado Sneaky, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, recordando la figura de su amigo, cuando tenía una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro y los ojos de ese peculiar color.

-Bien… las heridas sanaran… - Menciono frotándose el brazo izquierdo - … Tengo pensado vengarme el lunes – Dijo con tono más serio, fijando una mirada fría a su amigo.

-¡¿Estás loco?... – Replico sobresaltado – Te van a hacer daño… no lo autorizo… - Dijo molesto recordando de repente algo - ¿Fliqpy? – Pregunto dudoso sin dejar de mirar los ojos del peli-verde, que de repente comenzaron a cambiar a un amarillo furioso y rebelde, reflejando locura, odio e ira, además de una sensación de sangre, poniendo nervioso a Sneaky.

Había un asiento al lado de la cama del joven, la tomo y se sentó cerca de él, lo miro directamente a los ojos mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa retorcida y sádica, denotando sus colmillos, esa mirada era diabólica.

-_Hola Sneaky… me alegra que estés bien – _Dijo en un tono sarcástico, pero igual era evidente que estaba alegre de que su amigo estaba bien

-¿Qué eres?... ¿Qué le paso a Flippy? – Pregunto dudoso y sorprendido, mientras se le formaba un gran miedo y una expresión de terror en su rostro.

-_Yo que sepa, soy un ser humano… - _Comento arrogantemente arqueando una ceja – _Flippy enloqueció, estaba tan desesperado buscando la forma de deshacerse de aquellos idiotas que me creo a mi… - _Dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento, parecía impaciente, ya que no paraba de mover los dedos de las manos.

-¿Flippy enloqueció?... era de saberse que pasaría esto – Dijo molesto, la culpa de todo eran esos brabucones y ahora su amigo había llegado a pasar la línea de la locura, donde tal vez no llegase a regresar nunca jamás.

-"Evitare que hagas alguna locura amigo, aunque seas ese loco por qué sé… que eres tú" – Pensó nervioso mirando al joven, que no paraba de mirarlo con esos ojos.

- _Era evidente que algo así ocurriría… deberán de acostumbrarse a mi presencia… viejo amigo – _Respondió parándose – _Iré a ver al petiso, me preocupa – _Dijo preocupado dándole la espalda a su amigo y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Se que no lo podre evitar… pero si aun quieres deshacerte de ellos el lunes… ¡Cuida a Flippy! – Dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama mirándolo fijamente y con un gesto de seriedad.

-_Ya nos han lastimado demasiado, ellos lo pagaran… - _Menciono con ira en esas palabras mientras miraba de reojo al joven -_… Sera exquisito ver su sangre derramarse en el suelo… mientras su cuerpos putrefactos quedan en el suelo sin vida – _Finalizo riendo desquiciada mente, e imaginando la escena de ellos, descuartizados, y el sentado delante de esos cadáveres bebiendo su sangre en un vaso.

Por esas palabras, Sneaky quedo petrificado, sintió como una sensación helada recorría su espalda, quedo boquiabierto, su mejor amigo se había trasformado en un psicópata y posible asesino, y de alguna forma sabia que él lo haría, solo esperaría que no se hiciera daño, tanto a él, como a otras personas, en especial, la pelirroja.

-"Perdón amigo… no pude evitar que pasara esto… perdón" – Pensó triste y apenado, además de sentirse inútil e inservible, mirando cómo se alejaba de su lado, cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Flaky había aparecido justo cuando el peli-verde había cerrado la puerta, ella estaba detrás de él, instintivamente Flipqy se tapo los ojos con la mano, fingiendo secarse lagrimas con la mano, mientras la pelirroja lo miraba con curiosidad, él la evito mirando al suelo para que no viera sus ojos mientras su cabellera hacia el trabajo de tapar ese amarillo diabólico. Pero la joven al verlo así, mientras se alejaba de su lado la preocupo.

-¿E-Estas b-bien? – Pregunto nerviosa mientras veía como el frenaba a un par de pasos a distancia de ella. Él no contestaba, entonces tímidamente, a pasos dudosos avanzo hacia el joven, para ver que le ocurría.

Tímidamente toco su espalda en señal para que se diera vuelta, pero de repente, el giro bruscamente, la tomo de la mano, llevándola hacia la pared, quedando el delante de ella dando presión con su cuerpo a la joven contra ese muro de concreto pintado de blanco. Ella no sabía qué hacer, comenzaba a temblar y a ponerse sonrojada, intento mirar los ojos del joven pero su cabellera los tapaba.

-_¿Dónde está Ka-Boom? – _Susurro lo más despacio posible intentando hacer su voz, la más clara posible, para que la joven no se diera cuenta de quien realmente estaba encima de ella, pero esa voz era tan oscura, tan grave, tan distinta al de Flippy que ella sintió algo muy extraño.

-E-En, la habitación… 3-314, e-en e-el, s-segundo pi… piso – Contesto tartamudeando sabiendo de alguna forma que ese de ahí no era el peli-verde.

El joven se acerco a ella lentamente, sintiendo la respiración agitada de la joven por su sola presencia haciéndolo sentir feliz, tomo a la joven por la cintura con la mano derecha y corrió un poco su pelo de la cara, que no lo dejaba ver sus ojos rojos, lo hacía recordar a la sangre, ese color carmesí, tan nítido y tranquilo. En un segundo estaba tan cerca que el joven aprovecho a besar a esa doncella tan tímida.

Su lengua agresiva manejaba al de Flaky, que ella no sabía cómo reaccionar a tal forma de besar, ya que era su primera vez, en este campo, solo por instinto atino con sus manos a pasarlas por el cuello del joven agarrándolo con fuerza mientras él la sostenía de la cintura y acariciaba fuertemente su espalda. En un momento parecían que se quedarían sin aire, si no fuera por Flipqy que se soltó de ella, alejándose de su lado bruscamente y mirándola de reojo. Ella solo quedo impresionada por su reacción.

-_Te amo Flaky – _Le dijo con esa voz grave, estaba delante de ella de espaldas, así que simplemente se dio vuelta dejando en evidencia sus ojos amarillos, mirando a la joven con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro, ella simplemente se asusto alejándose un paso del joven.

-¿Q-Que t-te p-paso? – Pregunto tartamudeando sin dejar de mirar sus ojos aterrada, mientras temblaba.

- _"Sabia que esto iba a pasar… ¡¿Por qué carajo me di vuelta?" – _Pensó molesto viendo a la joven aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro, simplemente se dio vuelta y se alejo de la joven a paso apresurado, ella solo quedo estática viendo como se alejaba el joven de los ojos amarillos…

Tenía el respirador conectado, estaba pálido y parecía sin vida, su cuerpo duro y sin movimiento, solo se apreciaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro, con ese aire de tranquilidad, no estaba gritando, pataleando, peleando, insultando, molestando, como siempre fue, un ser inquieto, estaba plenamente pacificado, esta imagen le produjo odio a Fliqpy, no podría hablar con el joven, estaba sedado para evitar que sufriera y agonizara por sus graves heridas.

-_Nos vengaremos hermano… ellos se arrepentirán de lo que nos hicieron – _Susurro frente a su amigo, escupiendo cada palabra con odio y furia mientras su mirada fría, se fijaba en el joven peli-marrón. Estaba sufriendo por dentro…

… …

-Aléjate de Flippy, es peligroso – Dijo con un tono de seriedad y preocupación mientras miraba fijamente a Flaky, le había explicado lo poco que sabía de Flippy y de ese Flipqy, era mejor que la pelirroja se alejase del joven, podría sufrir alguna herida por culpa de su amigo.

- Si, Sneaky, estate tranquilo – Respondió la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro, despidiéndose del joven, mientras cerraba la puerta para buscar al joven Flippy, aunque tenía miedo por ese cambio que había sufrido su amigo, haría todo lo posible para que él estuviera bien, aunque estuviese entre la espada y la pared, aunque quien tenga la espada sea ese Flipqy y su vida termine horriblemente, ya que lo amaba de verdad, solo esperaría que ello no ocurriese.

-"¿Ese de ojos amarillos es Fliqpy?... me dijo que me amaba… "- Pensó desconcertada sin entender el por qué de esas palabras – "Acaso… ¿él dice lo que Flippy no se anima a decir? – Razono la joven, aun impresionada apoyada en uno de las paredes del pasillo del hospital, observando el techo, imaginado al peli-verde, con esos ojos amarillos, que la aterrorizaron preocupándola – "Flippy no está bien" – Prenso apenada y triste por su amigo, no quería que algo así pasara, pero también era lo menos pensado, en fin y al cabo, el joven necesitaba ayuda médica y ella sabía con quien hablar.

… …

Flippy había llegado a su casa, ya era de noche y no compendia que había pasado en el día, no recordaba, solo que ingreso a la habitación de Sneaky y de ahí en más todo se nublaba dejando un gran vacío en la mente del joven. Se sentía satisfecho, así que seguramente habría cenado. Estaba en el living acostado en unos de los sillones verdes de su casa, cuando reacciono, entonces decidió dirigirse a su habitación donde encima del escritorio, encontró una nota con una letra extraña, en cursiva con muchos bucles, difícil de comprender, era rebelde, nada parecida al del joven, que era ordenada y muy comprensible.

"_Disculpa hermano, pero hoy necesitaba salir, necesitaba ver a los chicos bien. Sneaky se recuperará, de eso estoy seguro, pero me preocupa el petiso, su estado es reservado, fue doloroso verlo allí, postrado en esa cama, sin ningún movimiento. Te aseguro que ellos nos las pagaran, te lo juro hermano. Descansa tranquilo que mañana tendremos un largo día en la Academia. Por cierto, mi nombre es Fliqpy." _

-"Fliqpy, ¿ese es tu nombre?" – Pensó, un poco impresionado por la similitud que tenia con su nombre, solo había un ligero cambio de pronunciación y remplazo de una letra.

Cansado y satisfecho, al oji-verde no le tomo importancia lo que había pasado en el día, así que simplemente, decidió acostarse a descansar, ya que su faceta tenía razón, el día siguiente iba a ser un día muy cargado y complicado…

… …

-¡Bien! ¡¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Grito un hombre con traje militar, un conjunto de camuflaje verde oscuro, de pelo y ojos rojos, delante de una fila de joven con un traje parecido, simplemente que más claro, entre estas personas, el joven peli-verde se encontraba erguido, duro sin poder hablar, se sentía nervioso.

-Un grupo de niñas, señor – Contesto un joven que se encontraba al lado del oficial, llevaba un conjunto militar pero marrón claro, parecía el asistente del joven, tenia pelo y ojos grises.

Los jóvenes tragaron saliva fuertemente, parecían pollitos mojados, ninguno paraba de temblar, estaban muy nerviosos y asustados de la figura diabólica que tenían frente a ellos, el oficial parecía el demonio mismo, con esos ojos rojos, observaba a cada uno y manifestaba una sonrisa retorcida, que a Flippy lo hizo recordar a su otra faceta, daba la sensación de que si ellos cometían un solo error morirían con el solo hecho de que el pelirrojo moviera un dedo.

-Mi nombre es Hans… ¡para ustedes soy su Sargento! – Comentaba arrogantemente mirando a cada soldado mientras camina cerca de ellos para poder reconocer a cada uno – Solo me llamara por mi nombre… Quien me demuestre que puede con esto… ¡cadetes! – Dijo mientras frenaba frente al joven de Flippy, mirándolo con esos ojos, que eran fríos y calculadores, daban miedo…

-Así que usted es Flippy… – Dijo tomando al joven del brazo - …Tu padre me pidió que te entrenara ¡yo! Especialmente… y como era de saberse, no negué… – Pronuncio mientras presionaba con fuerza el brazo del joven, el peli-verde solo trago saliva - … Tu padre fue un gran cadete… ¡espero que tu también cadete! – Le grito en el oído aturdiendo al joven muchacho.

- S-Si… Señor – Dijo con nerviosismo, sin parar de observar los ojos de su mayor, con miedo y terror.

Pareciera que el pelirrojo tenía algo contra Flippy o simplemente le gustaba la agresión, no se sabe, pero tomo de los pelos al joven arrastrándolo por el campo de entrenamiento hasta una zona de donde se suponía, entrenaban la fuerza física. Tiro al cadete al suelo bruscamente y le pateo la espalda, mientras reía con esa sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

-¡Cadete!... usted trabajara todo el día conmigo y nadie más… - Comento con un tono de voz seco - … Ahora parece, ¡hay que empezar cadete! – Le grito colérico, mientras lo tomaba del pelo y lo alzaba para que se parará más rápido, odiaba que tardaran tanto, le gustaba que todo fuera rápido.

-Claro, señor – Contesto rápidamente cuando quedo parado frente a él, mientras temblaba.

-Acaso… ¿Me tiene miedo cadete?... – Le pregunto tomándolo del cuello dando presión, sin dejar de mirarlo –… ¡Odio cuando tiemblan! – Le grito empujándolo haciendo que callera al suelo bruscamente, lo miro con seriedad unos segundos hasta que soltó una sonrisa de par a par, denotando unos dientes afilados, parecían cierras, esto altero más al joven.

-N-No… n-no… S-Señor – Tartamudeo poniéndose paranoico, la agresión recibida lo hacía recordar a esos agresores que jugaban con él, haciéndolo sentir furioso y enojado, además de impotencia.

-Trabajaras en conjunto con los otros soldados… - Dijo acercándose al joven, quedando en cuclillas frente a él -… Pero yo seré quien te de las ordenes… ningún oficial… ¡Entendido! – Le grito eufórico mientras le escupía el rostro.

-S-Si… S-señor – Contesto nervioso, intentando de pararse alejándose del pelirrojo que estaba frente a él.

-¡Ya cien lagartijas! – Dijo tomando del joven de los pelos, empujándolo al suelo, Flippy simplemente asintió e rápidamente comenzó a realizar el trabajo que le habían encomendado –… Buscare a los demás reclutas… ¡Tú termina esto ya! – Le grito dándole la espalda mientras se alejaba a buscar a los otros cadetes.

El peli-verde apuraba el paso lo más rápido que podía, sentía la presión de sus manos y le dolía, pero aun así debía terminar las cien a como dé lugar para no recibir alguna agresión de su mayor…

Había regresado con cinco reclutas más, y le pidió que hicieran lo mismo que el joven, el oji-verde ya estaba por terminar, y esto el mayor lo noto.

-¡Cadete! – Le grito mientras se acercaba a su lado - … Estos son sus compañeros – Dijo señalándole a los cinco jóvenes que se encontraban detrás de él – Ahora quiero que vuelvas empezar de cero… - Mirando a los otros muchachos – Ustedes hagan cincuenta lagartijas – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Pero… - Dijo entre balbuceos Flippy molesto por el desigual.

- No acepto protestas a mis condiciones ¡cadete! – Le grito tomándolo del pelo – Hoy sos mío y harás lo que yo diga – Le susurro con esa sonrisa retorcida en su rostro, mientras lo tiraba nuevamente al suelo con fuerza - ¡Ahora haga los cien! – Le grito mientras se ponía en frente de los jóvenes.

- _Si Hans – _Respondió automáticamente con esa voz grave y oscura que reflejaba odio, se preparo y comenzó su tarea nuevamente con más velocidad y entusiasmo que lo que había hecho antes. Al terminar segundos después que los jóvenes, miro a su mayor con odio y repugnancia, el pelirrojo quedo impresionado viendo los ojos amarillos que tenía el joven.

-"Igual que su abuelo" – Pensó horrorizado, él había conocido al abuelo del chico, al haber sido amigo del padre y siempre le tuvo terror a ese color peculiar de ojos, si los suyos significaban odio, respeto y miedo, los del joven mostraban el odio, la rabia, la maldad, la locura pero el inconfundible deseo de sangre que nunca había visto de otra persona que no haya sido su abuelo.

-¿Cadete? – Pregunto con una tonada de voz distinta, no ruda sino con un aire de miedo y terror, Flippy había bajado la vista al suelo quedando duro por un par de segundos, al escuchar el llamado del mayor levanto la vista volviendo a denotar ese hermoso verde, que era el color inconfundible de sus ojos.

- Sí, señor – Contesto un poco confundido, ya que no recordaba si había terminado o no de realizar las fracciones que le había pedido.

- A trabajar… todos vamos al campo de armas – Comento cambiando la vista con su tono de voz ruda otra vez, pero en su rostro se denotaba la seriedad, siempre tenía una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, si algo le preocupaba ponía ese gesto de seriedad inconfundible en él.

-¿Habrá sido una ilusión? – Se pregunto temeroso, mirando de reojo al peli-verde, que este lo miro también, y en un pequeño haz de luz, sus ojos reflejaron por unos pequeños segundos nuevamente ese diabólico amarillos junto con una sonrisa retorcida, y regreso a la normalidad con un gesto de indiferencia.

-"Esto no es normal" – Pensó, con un poco de miedo, mientras caminaba en dirección al otro lado del campo de entrenamiento, para probar las habilidades de los soldados con las armas y ahora con más ansias de saber qué nivel tendría su cadete peli-verde. La curiosidad del mayor era muy grande, acaso ¿Sería igual que su abuelo o peor?...

… … …

**Pues he aquí otro capítulo de esta pequeña historia, espero que les guste esta continuación, ¡^-^! Pido disculpas por las faltas ortográficas que podrían llegar a tener el fic. Como siempre me esfuerzo por poner lo mejor que sé hacer y con orgullo ¡lo seguiré haciendo!... **

**¡Tengo el placer de sugerirles que lean "Calabozo" de The-lady-of-darkness-97! Les aseguro que será un buen fic, como ella sabe hacerlo. ¡Es una recomendación! ^^**

**Como siempre, agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic y me dejan Reviews para darme ánimos y demostrarme que les gusta esto que hago… ¡me pone muy feliz! Esto va para todos los que me han comentado y en especial para la querida Pris ¡^w^! te quiero amigis.**

**Pues no queda mucho que decir sino ¡gracias por pasar y leer!, hasta el siguiente capi.**

**Saluda atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


	4. Fliqpy y la Academia 2

**HOLA NUEVAMENTE *resistiendo firmemente el calor incesante de esta temporada, con deliciosos helados *-* y bebidas frescas***

**Primero y principal, disculpen por tardar tanto en actualizar, se me complico un poquito, este capítulo es un poco más extenso que los otros, no me di cuenta y salió un poquito largo para mi parecer. Espero les guste, gracias a todos los que siguen el fic, intentare tenerlo la próxima actualización lo más pronto posible.**

**Bien sin más, os dejo con el conti…**

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia: los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen sino a Mondo Media y sus respectivos creadores, en cambio la historia es puramente mía con todos los intentos de relatos *-***

… … …

**Fliqpy y la Academia (Segunda Parte)**

"-¡Te he dicho que no frenaras! – _Grito colérico un hombre de cabellos verdes y ojos amarillos, con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro que denotaba sus colmillos, a uno de los dos jóvenes que se encontraban trotando en el campo de entrenamiento en la Academia de la ciudad de Happy Tree._

_-_Si… S-Señor – _Contesto agitado un joven pelirrojo que se encontraba al lado de otro joven de pelo verde claro, hijo del señor que había gritado, estaban ambos agotados y cansados, habían corrido por más de cuarenta minutos y ya no podían más, pero según las ordenes del hombre de ojos amarillos debían completar la hora completa, así que tuvieron que seguir paso._

_- _Papá… y-ya no… podemos más – _Dijo agitado el peli-verde mientras paraba a un par de pasos del hombre, mientras buscaba de forma desesperada tomar el aire que le estaba faltando, mientras sus piernas temblaban por aguantar tanta presión por tanto tiempo._

_- _¡Nada de Papá en este lugar!... – _Le grito molesto mientras se acercaba al joven, donde queda frente a él y lo toma bruscamente del cuello - _… ¡Aquí soy tu Mayor!... ¡Entendido! – _Grito eufórico mientras presionaba con fuerza el cuello del "pequeño" de diecisiete años, buscando asfixiarlo._

-¡Pare!... – _Grito el pelirrojo que se encontraba detrás del joven que ahora era asfixiado por su propio padre - _… ¡Lo va a matar! – _Grito eufórico mientras recuperaba el aire que le faltaba ya que estaba muy agitado. El oji-amarillo cambio su vista al joven de dieciocho años y le dedico una mirada de repugnancia mientras soltaba al hijo, dejándolo caer débilmente al suelo._

_El pelirrojo quedo impresionado por la escena, vio caer a su amigo al suelo, quedando tendido en el suelo, y luego su intento de ponerse en cuclillas lo más rápido que podía, mientras que su padre lo ayudaba tomándolo del pelo arrastrándolo ferozmente por el suelo para luego soltarlo, mientras él joven se reponía._

_-_Perdón Mayor… no volverá a pasar… - _Respondió con miedo y terror mientras temblaba ante la presencia del hombre, el hijo, alejándose al mismo tiempo de su a cercanías._

_-_¡Esto está por empezar jovencitas!... ahora se viene lo bueno – _Dijo entre carcajadas mientras miraba con esos ojos aterradores y una mirada seria al pelirrojo, acercándose de forma amenazante hacia él, mientras que el joven, al percatarse de que se acercaba a su lado comenzó a ponerse nervioso, y a tener miedo de esa persona, porque sabía que ahora tocaba ser torturado él"_

-"Siempre decías que él era bueno… ¿Cuándo lo fue?" - Pensó nervioso Hans al recordar al abuelo del oji-verde, había varias escenas guardadas en su mente pero esta sobresalía entre todas, no podía comprender como una persona así maltrataba a su hijo y era capaz de hasta llegar a matarlo, había pasado varias cosas y situaciones parecidas donde el padre de Flippy terminaba con grandes heridas por culpa de su propio padre, acaso ¿Flippy había heredado los genes del abuelo? ¿Por qué se le hacia el color de ojos igual al del abuelo? Además de esa sonrisa retorcida en su rostro, idéntica al de su abuelo.

- ¿Qué le paso tu hijo?... él no era así – Se pregunto así mismo en un susurro, conocía al joven desde que era chico, pero jamás entablo una conversación con él, ni se conocieron personalmente pero aun así, jamás creería que ese chico paranoico de ahí, tuviera alguna similitud con ese hombre tan despiadado y cruel. Necesitaba averiguarlo.

En esos momentos los jóvenes estaba probando puntería, la misión era _"fácil"_ según lo consideraba el Sargento, debían como mínimo disparar en la cabeza o corazón a cincuenta muñecos de cien, quien no lo lograba le tocaba trabajo forzado, en obvias maneras, si jamás los jóvenes había tocado un arma, mucho menos tendría la puntería necesaria para poder sacarse de encima esos cincuenta muñecos. Si lo lograban era un chico con suerte.

De los cinco cadetes, ninguno logro llegar a los cincuenta, más bien apenas había llegado a los diez, ya que los muñecos en ese juego estaban demasiado apartados de los jóvenes, como para poder disparar, a lo sumo sesenta metros, una gran distancia, pero para Fliqpy que había tomado el control de la mente del joven cuando dio sus primero diez balazos atinando a solo dos muñecos, pudo sacar del camino fácilmente a veinte, llegando así, junto con su otra faceta a veintidós. Dejando al Sargento sorprendido ya que ninguno llegaba a pasar los diez pero aun así, debían hacer trabajo forzado.

-Bien señoritas… - Dijo con tono burlón delante de los seis soldados una vez terminado la primera tarea –… Cada uno tomará una pesa de treinta kilos y trotará por veinte minutos por el campo… – Dijo emocionado señalando las pesas que se encontraban a su lado –… En cambio tu Flippy levantaras cuarenta – Le dijo seriamente mientras miraba los ojos ahora verde del confundido cadete que no recorvada haber cumplido la misión.

Al oír esas palabras el oji-verde se enfureció, pero no dijo nada ya que no ganaría nada con quejándose, sino tal vez el aumento del peso para su espalda. Con dificultad todos los cadetes tomaron una pesa, lo subieron a sus hombros y comenzaron el trote en un campo de cien metros cuadrados. Parecía en una primera instancia sencillo ya que no estaban cansados pero al pasar los primeros cinco minutos la idea cambio de parecer para todos los jóvenes, pero aun más para el peli-verde.

-"Creo que me odia" – Pensó furioso y molesto mientras seguía con gran esfuerzo, el trote a paso tranquilo, ni apurado y ni muy despacio, como le había enseñado su padre una vez, que había sido la única oportunidad en que pudo hacer algo con él, sin que se interpusiera el trabajo entre ellos, "_encuentra tu ritmo y ganaras", _simples palabras pero que verdaderas eran.

-"_Tranquilo, nos turnaremos… cinco minutos yo, cinco tú… así pasara el tiempo" – _Dijo la voz de Fliqpy confiado en la mente del joven intentando tranquilizarlo, aunque sería extraño, ya que a pesar de todo, eran la misma persona, cambien o no de personalidad, el cuerpo era el mismo que sufría las agresiones, acaso ¿la voluntad ayudaría un poco?

-"Me parece bien" – Le respondió para sus adentros mientras seguía paso, y dejaba al joven oji-amarillo que saliera ya que era su turno.

Fueron cuestiones de segundos para que su otra faceta tomará el control y aumentará la velocidad siguiendo _su ritmo _e intentando seguir sin ser molestado por el polvo y la tierra que se levantaba en el campo tras el paso de los jóvenes, aun por esto, el siguió paso, demostrando que lo que llevaba en sus hombros era insignificante.

El oficial quedo impresionado y aun más cuando vio los ojos del joven volviendo a cambiar de color, y que luego este lo mirara con odio y una sonrisa retorcida. Pero quedo impactado al verlo regresar a la normalidad con una mirada de perdido y luego para los últimos cinco minutos restantes volver a esa parte sádica.

Todos los jóvenes con un gran cansancio pero satisfechos habían cumplido perfectamente los veinte minutos ordenados, así que simplemente tiraron bruscamente las pesas y se lanzaron al suelo a tomar aire. Fliqpy en cambio camino con la pesa hasta al lado del Sargento y se lo tiro al lado de él, mirándolo con una sonrisa sádica. Por esta sonrisa a Hans le recorrió una sensación helada por la espalda. Rápidamente tomo al joven del brazo derecho cuando se alejaba de su a cercanías trayéndolo con fuerza a su lado.

-¡Cadete! – Dijo sobresaltado mientras quedaba sin habla al ver nuevamente los ojos del joven verdes.

-¿Si?… señor –Pregunto un poco confundido, nuevamente no recodaba si había o no completado la nueva orden, y al ver a su mayor delante de él, lo puso nervioso, e instintivamente se puso erguido en señal de respeto.

-¿Recuerda haber dejado esto aquí? – Pregunto levantando la voz señalando con la mirada la pesa que se encontraba en el suelo, presionando al joven fuertemente el brazo derecho buscando intimidarlo aunque interiormente quien tenía miedo en realidad era él.

-Etto… - Quedo pensativo intentando recordar si había pasado eso -… ¿Eh?... no señor – Dijo un poco confundido mirando detenidamente la pesa, solo recordaba que estaba trotando y luego Hans lo tomo del brazo – "Tal vez fue Fliqpy" – Pensó aun meditando.

-¡Regresaremos a la zona de entrenamiento físico cadetes! – Grito el soldado indicando a su compañero que se encontraba a su lado que los guiara, el peli-gris asintió rápidamente y guio a los jóvenes, junto con Flippy a la otra parte del campo.

-"No puede haberse olvidado… ¿Qué le pasa a este joven?..." – Pensó desconcertado mientras no dejaba de fijar su vista al joven peli-verde mientras seguía al grupo detrás de ellos –"... Tal vez si lo provoco un poco más, vea a ese de los ojos amarillos" – Analizo mientras que en su rostro se presentaba la sonrisa diabólica denotando sus dientes en cierra. No era que odiaba al joven, sino que los maltratos psicológicos que había recibido de chico por el abuelo del joven lo transformo en una persona así.

Los jóvenes deseaban que el día hubiese sido fresco y frio, no con esa incesante ola de calor que los agotaba y les hacia mal, además de la posibilidad de insolarse, desmayarse o algo peor, pero al parecer al Mayor le encantaba.

Estaban haciendo todo tipo de flexiones para evitar lesiones en sus músculos, trabajaban los cuádriceps, los gemelos, caderas, hombros, espalda, todo para que luego lo que se venía podía resistirlo sin el peligro de algún desgarro. Lo último era unas simples flexiones de brazos que luego se les vio complicado cuando al pelirrojo se le ocurrió poner pesas en las espaldas de los jóvenes, cincuenta para cada uno y setenta para Flippy.

Quedo al lado del peli-verde esperando ese cambio pero en este ejercicio Fliqpy no intervino por pedido de su alter-ego, deseaba demostrar que también solo podía. El Mayor se decepciono por no ver nuevamente a aquella faceta, así que simplemente se decidió a dar más presión…

-Pasarán por una zona de entrenamiento donde deberán evitar una zona minada de bombas… luego pasaran por debajo una red de metal electrificado… ¡pero les aviso que no es mucha la distancia que tiene del suelo!... – Explicaba con esa sonrisa diabólica mirando a cada cadete mientras seguía con su explicación de la zona, caminando de un lado hacia el otro en frente de los jóvenes -… Luego deberán trepar una soga para poder pasar una pared, de ahí se tiraran al agua y buscaran una caja negra… ¡aviso que hay sanguijuelas y está muy podrida el agua!... arréglensela para encontrarlo… - Dijo frenando nuevamente frente al peli-verde mirándolo con una sonrisa retorcida, intimidándolo -… Cuando encuentren la caja, terminará la misión… ahora ¡a empezar cadetes! – Finalizo señalando la entrada de la zona de entrenamiento con obstáculos del otro lado del campo.

Todos caminaron preocupados cuando escucharon lo de bombas, ¿eran de verdad? ¿O simplemente una broma?, pues temían averiguarlo, y seguramente quien perdía tendría otro esfuerzo físico, así que solo pensaron en realizar bien esta pequeña misión.

Todos comenzaron a correr desesperados por el campo, casi como saltando, a diferencia de Flippy que no pudo arrancar, ya que no se animaba a arriesgarse a tanto, estaba inmóvil observando, como los demás se empujaban entre ellos para pasar la zona lo más rápido, hasta que escucho una detonación, pero el humo y polvo que se levanto no le dejo ver que era la fuente de este sonido.…

-_Vamos… ¡no pasara nada hermano!... confía – _Dijo esa voz dándole ánimos al joven, que luego de dudarlo unos segundos decidió adentrarse a la zona, solo era un campo de a lo sumo cien metros de distancia antes de le red pero ese sonido le preocupo. Camino de forma precavida guiado por Fliqpy, que de alguna forma se daba cuenta donde estaba las bombas, haciendo que el joven pusiese esquivarlos fácilmente.

-¿Por qué es tan fácil? – Murmuro el oji-verde sin entender la facilidad de cómo estaba llegando al final de la primera etapa.

-_Fácil hermano… ese Hans nos pone nerviosos, por eso no podemos notar las pequeñas montañas de tierra en el suelo al querer pasar desesperado por aquí… es solo cuestión de pensar en frio – _Dijo calmado su otra faceta, mientras su alter-ego escuchaba todo lo que le decía y llegaba al final del lugar, al igual que los otros jóvenes.

Al notar ese alambrado tan pero tan cerca del suelo, temió rápidamente que en verdad estuviera electrocutado, por suerte el piso estaba seco, solo treinta centímetros separaba ese alambrado del suelo. Flippy se puso nervioso, así que de a poco se animo a pasar arrastrándose por el lugar con mucho cuidado, a diferencia de sus compañeros que se electrocutaban al intentar pasar rápido, confirmando al joven que era verdad lo que había afirmado el Mayor. ¿Acaso el campo también estaba minado en verdad? Era una incógnita que no sabía si lo respondería tan fácilmente.

Se arrastro precavidamente pero aun así no pudo evitar electrocutarse varias veces al rozar su espalda, sus piernas o su cabeza, sentía unas sensaciones extrañas al sentir esa descarga, lentamente en su cabeza sentía como una presión extraña venían de la sien, pero intento no ponerse nervioso y alterado, sino podría llegar a no salir por el miedo de volver a electrocutarse. Además de los nervios y el peligro de sufrir un choque eléctrico, la brusquedad con la que pasaron los jóvenes provocó que se formara ese odioso polvo provocando que el peli-verde le costara avanzar tranquilo…

-_"¿Quieres que siga yo?" –_ Pregunto un poco emocionado Fliqpy, quien deseaba también participar en esto.

-Vas en la parte de trepar… ¿te parece? – Le pregunto sabiendo que no sería capaz de subir esa soga para pasar esa maldita pared que estaba cada vez más cerca del cadete.

-_"No hay problema hermano… ¡Termina rápido!" – _Le grito en su mente _"animando"_ al joven, que llego sin problemas al otro lado una vez que pudo tranquilizarse, los otros cadetes ya habían pasado la zona y se estaban revolcándose desesperados en el agua buscando la bendita caja mientras las apestosas sanguijuelas se pegaban en sus piernas y brazos.

Fliqpy tomo posesión del cuerpo rápidamente y esto el Mayor lo noto, que observada todo detalladamente por los laterales del campo, el peli-verde subió fácilmente por la cuerda hasta poder llegar arriba de ese muro, y se sentó allí observando la pequeña laguna, donde todos los cadetes se estaban peleando entre ellos para encontrar esa maldita caja negra.

-_¿Dónde lo has puesto Hans? – _Se pregunto el peli-verde observando esa agua oscura – _"¡Yo no me meteré en eso!" – _Pensó mirando el agua con un gesto de repugnancia, el era muy pulcro, aunque amaría mancharse la ropa de sangre, ese líquido carmesí no era lo mismo como ese líquido negro y podrido que estaba en esa laguna artificial.

-Acaso… ¿Le tienes miedo al agua cadete? – Le pregunto arrogante y sarcásticamente el pelirrojo mientras lo provocaba, se encontraba detrás de la laguna, sentado en una silla, junto con su asistente.

Simplemente lo miro con un gesto de seriedad, sin mencionar ninguna palabra, analizaba donde podría estar oculta, ¿Debería de tirarse y hurgar por el lugar para encontrar una estúpida caja? No encontraba un motivo valido hasta que observo bien al Mayor y algo que tenía en una mesa detrás de él, era la caja.

- "_Se tirarán al agua y buscarán una caja negra" – _Recordó rápidamente el joven – _"Dijo que nos tiraríamos al agua, nos advirtió que estaba podrida y con sanguijuelas pera jamás dijo que estaría aquí" – _Analizo rápidamente, había encontrado la respuesta pensando fríamente, pero la consigna pedía que tenía que tirarse a esa agua.

-_¡¿Qué más da? –_Dijo sobresaltado, se lanzo a la laguna donde quedo asquerosamente impregnado de ese podrido líquido apestoso, avanzo cerca de los cadetes que se empujaban entre ellos para encontrar la caja, y subió la pequeña colina, camino hacia el Mayor, en su rostro una cara de seriedad presentaba, estaba furioso y ahora sucio.

Quedo frente al Sargento quien se paró quedando delante de él, mientras intentaba intimidarlo con la mirada y esa sonrisa diabólica, pero Fliqpy hizo un gesto de indiferencia sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo, su presencia no le provocaba nada.

-¿Dónde está la caja cadete? – Le pregunto arrogantemente conteniendo una risa burlona, el peli-verde simplemente le dedico una sonrisa retorcida, que denoto sus colmillos, haciendo poner nervioso al pelirrojo, y con su mirada daba un simple mensaje, de peligro.

-_Está detrás de usted… - _Dijo con un tono de voz grave, que le fue extraño a Hans, ya que para el pelirrojo, la voz de Flippy era suave -_… Este juego me aburre… Hans – _Dijo sarcásticamente mientras se alejaba del Mayor, sacándose las sanguijuelas de las brazos y algunos que tenía en el cuello.

-¡Oye!... ¡cadete! – Dijo con nerviosismo en sus palabras, su voz ruda se había quebrado, el cadete simplemente freno y lo miro de reojo, mientras lo rebajaba con la mirada.

_-Voy a cambiarme… esto es un asco – _Dijo retomando marcha a los baños, donde sabia donde se encontraba, por suerte para él, había ducha, así que solamente debía ir a la recepción del lugar para pedir un cambio de ropa, ya que la ropa que le habían entregado para el entrenamiento estaba más que sucio.

-Todos… ¡a los baños!... a bañarse niñitas – Dijo en un intento de hacer su voz la más ruda posible, pero no podía, los cadetes igual no se dieron cuenta del pequeño cambio y rápidamente salieron disparados a las duchas.

-_"_Tiene la misma voz de su abuelo_"_ – Pensó horrorizado recordando a ese hombre culpable de su forma de ser…

"-¡Inútiles!... son unos ¡inútiles! – _Grito eufórico el abuelo del joven en unos de los entrenamientos que tenían los jóvenes, debían levantar pesas de ciento cincuenta kilos, demasiados para ellos._

-No… ¡no puedo! – _Grito desesperado el pelirrojo, mientras se tiraba al suelo a descansar, habían corrido, trabajado, levantado cosas, llevados otras, habían pasado toda la mañana y tarde trabajando, ya era de noche, y deseaba volver desesperado a su casa._

_-_Cadete… ¡usted es una vergüenza! – _Le grito tomándolo de los pelos arrastrándolo por todo el campo, mientras el peli-verde simplemente quedaba viendo la escena petrificado, en un momento algo lo hizo reaccionar corriendo hacia su padre._

_- _Basta… ¡detente papá! – _Le grito eufórico mientras corría detrás de él, el pelirrojo pataleaba y gritaba, se acerco lo suficiente y lo empujo haciendo que soltará a su amigo, que cayó fuertemente al suelo._

_El padre se dio vuelta y de su uniforme saco un arma apuntando a su hijo, el chico no sabía que decir, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, estaba cansado de que su padre fuera así, Hans se había parado rápidamente y estaba viendo la escena, se encontraba detrás del padre del chico, luego escucho el sonido de un disparo y segundos después caer su amigo al suelo. Al parecer le había disparado en el hombro, pero por esta reacción del padre, el joven cayó al suelo por el miedo y el terror._

_De la nada la voz del hombre cambio a una más suave y melodiosa, reflejaba paz, el pelirrojo escucho la voz y rápidamente se impresiono por la siguiente reacción, el hombre se dirigió desesperado a su hijo gritando eufórico, estaba loco, él simplemente se acerco al señor a paso dudosos, lenta y tímidamente hasta quedar a un paso de ellos dos. De golpe el hombre que estaba de cuclillas frente al peli-verde, se dio vuelta reflejando en sus ojos un cálido verde con un toque de amarillo, esto impresiono al joven._

_-_¿¡Que paso!... ¡trae ayuda!… - _Grito sobresaltado con lagrimas en sus ojos, mientras daba presión a la herida del joven, para evitar que sangrará tanto, el simplemente quedo atónito hasta que los gritos del hombre trajeron a los paramédicos de la Academia."_

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, los ejercicios siguientes habían sido normales y tranquilos, transportar cosas pesadas en la espalda, trote nuevamente, fuerza, a diferencia del "_el rehén", _los jóvenes debía de _"salvar"_ a un muñeco de plástico, una muy mala imitación de un ser humano, tendido de una soga por la mitad de una gran campo donde, según indico el General, estaba minado de bombas, y trampas. El objetivo… traer sin ningún tipo de rasguño ese pedazo de plástico y todos los cadetes, sanos y salvos, sin excepción, sino les esperaría trabajo forzado.

Todos, en grupo, caminaron apresurados y nerviosos, a diferencia del peli-verde que insistía tomar la tranquilidad, pero la presión dada por el Mayor, no los dejaban pensar con tranquilidad, así que simplemente, se lanzaron velozmente por el campo con vegetación y arboles, no paso mucho que uno cayera en una trampa, un grupo de sogas unidas entre si, en forma de red atrapo al peli-verde.

El joven les pidió desesperado que lo sacaran de allí, pero los joven no hicieron caso unisonó a sus palabras y siguieron rumbo por el campo, dejándolo solo, de cabeza en esa trampa, sujetado en un árbol. Simplemente comenzó a murmurar enojado palabrotas hasta que el Mayor se acerco a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Veo que te dejaron solo – Dijo con sarcasmo y entre risas mientras lo observaba con una sonrisa diabólica, su asistente que estaba al lado de él, lo bajo de allí, y lo encamino a una bodega donde lo sujetaron de pies y manos, dejándolo colgado de cabeza.

A la media hora, los demás cadetes llegaron al mismo lugar, posicionándolos de la misma manera que el peli-verde, dejando que la presión de la sangre llegara a sus cabezas, pero rápidamente sacaron a Flippy por haber estado tanto tiempo en ese estado, había quedado inconsciente.

-¡Era trabajo en equipo cadetes!... – Le grito furioso a los jóvenes, que estaba allí atados –… Ahora quedaran allí, un buen tiempo – Dijo entre carcajadas, mientras observaba al inconsciente oji-verde que se encontraba a su lado - … Llévenlo a la enfermería, que debe estar preparado para la siguiente misión… ¡ya! – Le grito a su asistente, señalando al joven.

Rápidamente se lo llevaron para que luego regresará con los demás jóvenes después de media hora en mejor estado, enojado con sus supuestos compañeros, lo dejaron abandonado y ahora él no le importaría si ellos necesitaban de su ayuda, los dejaría a su suerte, es lo que se merecían.

-Bien niñitas… ¡lo ultimo para finalizar el día!... – Dijo señalando una mesa con todo tipo de armas, donde los jóvenes se acercaron con curiosidad -… Elijan su arma – Dijo seriamente observando con detenimiento a cada cadete, mientras cada uno quedaba pensativo analizando.

Los cinco jóvenes eligieron armas de fuego, todos una Beretta 92FS, fueron atraídos no por la cantidad de balas que tenían cada uno, sino por cómo se presentaba el modelo, a lo sumo 20 balas era lo máximo que disponían cada soldado, en cambio Flippy se inclino por las armas blancas que se encontraba en un costado de las armas de fuego, tomando un cuchillo de caza parecido al suyo, a él no le había costado mucho elegir el arma a utilizar.

-"¿Con eso se defenderá?" – Pensó Hans al ver al peli-verde tomando esa arma con un gesto de alegría, parecía que le fascinaba, lo atraía mucho.

-Bien cadetes, esto es simple… - Levanto la voz el Mayor una vez que ya todos tenían sus defensas en sus manos -… Los de armas de fuego tiene balas de pinturas… tú en cambio Flippy, si presionas ese cuchillo a una persona despedirá un liquido rojo marcando la zona donde realizaste el supuesto daño… - Le dijo mientras le quitaba bruscamente el arma de las manos y hacia una pequeña demostración marcando con el cuchillo una _herida_ en su muñeca, mostrando el funcionamiento del mismo.

-¿Qué haremos señor? – Pegunto dudoso el oji-verde mientras el pelirrojo le devolvía el arma tirándoselo en la cara, pero sus reflejos fueron más rápido que pudo atajarlo antes de que llegara a su rostro.

- Cadetes… hay una zona de entrenamiento especial aislado al sur del campamento… hay vegetación y lugares para esconderse… la misión es sencilla… ¡sobrevivir! – Dijo con un tono sarcástico, era simple, un juego de supervivencia, quien matará a todos tendría la partida ganada, pero entonces Flippy tendría gran posibilidad de ser el primero en salir ¿Por qué no eligió otra arma? Pues el joven, no sabía que era para esta misión, simplemente trago saliva nerviosamente.

El asistente del Sargento guio por última vez a los jóvenes a su último destino en la Academia, era una gran habitación de a lo sumo doscientos metros cuadrados, la vegetación si era más que abundante, parecía una selva a escala, allí tranquilamente podrían perderse y perder rápidamente, sino tenían todos sus sentidos alerta.

Cada joven ingreso al lugar por una entrada distinta, la misión acababa de empezar.

-Acaso cadete… ¿Usted podrá ser mejor que su padre? – Le pregunto con un tono sarcástico, quería ver si él sería capaz de ser mejor que su progenitor, ya que él siempre perdía en estas misiones.

-El es mi padrastro – Contesto con un tono de enfado, ingresando al campo con su arma y la nueva vestimenta que tenían todos los reclutas luego de la misión en el campo de entrenamiento con obstáculos. Esa indiferencia lo sintió y le fue extraño esa reacción, ¿Él no era el hijo biológico de su amigo?, si estuvo en su nacimiento ¿Cómo que no era su hijo? Esto le era extraño, necesitaba saberlo, y lo haría luego de que terminase esta misión.

El juego había empezado, cada uno de los jóvenes tenían un simple objetivo, eliminar a su contrincante, ¿Sería fácil? Pues para los jóvenes con sus armas, les sería más que sencillo a diferencia del peli-verde, necesitaba utilizar mucha paciencia, ser muy sigiloso y precavido, debería de atrapar a su adversario y evitar que usara su arma de alguna manera, pero el tema seria ¿Cómo?

Ya habían pasados solo cinco minutos cuando se escucho para él, el primer disparo y automáticamente la voz de su mayor por un altavoz.

-Cadete Dos… ¡fuera! – Grito por ese aparato, un cadete menos, él era el cuatro, debía de sobrevivir como fuere, para demostrarse que podía con esto, que podía con todo.

-No será fácil – Se dijo preocupado, mientras avanzaba a paso dudosos por la vegetación.

- _"Atento… hay uno cerca" – _Dijo la voz en su cabeza con certeza – _"Escóndete detrás de esos arbustos" – _Comento justo cuando el joven fijo su vista a esa vegetación, sin dudarlo se mezclo entre esas hojas y espero paciente que apareciera el joven que Fliqpy advertía.

Un joven peli-negro avanzaba más que temblando, se tropezaba en su intento de avanzar precavidamente y sostenía mal su arma, no con firmeza y decisión sino con timidez y miedo, iba caminando con una especie de cautela tropezando con todo, era notorio el nerviosismo, en su rumbo se dirigía a los arbustos, cerca de donde el peli-verde se encontraba, su otra faceta le indico que debía hacer y él inmediatamente lo puso en práctica una vez llegado su contrincante a donde se encontraba.

Cuando el peli-negro intento ingresar a los arbustos, el joven lo tomo del pie izquierdo y con fuerza hizo que cayera de espalda, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza con el suelo, pero no quedo inconsciente, el mareo y la confusión del joven provoco el provecho por parte del oji-verde, que se lanzo encima de él, e inmediatamente pozo su arma en el cuello marcando con el liquido rojo que broto del arma. Se separo rápidamente y el anuncio del General no se espero en escuchar…

-Cadete uno y cinco… ¡Fuera! – Grito colérico por el altavoz, anunciando la victoria del joven peli-verde, el muchacho que había _"herido"_ era el siguiente en salir además de otro perdedor, este joven empujo con fuerza al oji-verde para alejarlo de su lado, completamente enojado y furioso, por no poder haber evitado ese ataque.

-¡Maldito!… vas a perder… ¡imbécil! – Le grito molesto el joven que se paraba rápidamente, para luego alejarse por la vegetación de regreso, mientras murmuraba palabrotas dirigidas directamente al joven muchacho que quedo en el suelo feliz por haber hecho algo sin la ayuda de nadie.

_- "¡Déjame probar a mí!" – _Le insistió su faceta por la idea de poder poner en práctica lo que él ya sabía, a diferencia de su otra personalidad, se notaba que estaba preparado para afrontar este tipo de misiones, ya que fue él, el de la idea de ocultarse entre esos arbustos a esperar a su primera víctima.

-No hay problema – Comento alegre el joven, dándole la oportunidad de que probará, y disfrutará de lo que él pudo presenciar y protagonizar, aunque fueron pequeños movimientos, para él fue una gran emoción con mucha adrenalina.

Rápidamente, Fliqpy tomo el control del cuerpo, poniendo en sus ojos ese amarillo vibrante y furioso, con esa sonrisa en su rostro, y observo detenidamente el lugar en búsqueda de algo en especial en ese momento para él, tenía su arma en la mano derecha. Del suelo tomo una piedra, para luego frotar la misma en ese frio metal, con el objetivo de afilarlo. El arma tenía un filo, pero no lo suficiente para producir una cortadura, simplemente una pequeña marca, el peli-verde buscaba algo más, que una simple marca de un líquido rojo, sino una herida más importante y posiblemente mortal.

Una vez finalizado su idea diabólica, observo nuevamente su alrededor, y quedo quieto en silencio escuchando detenidamente todo en su alrededor, para luego avanzar hacia lo más profundo de la vegetación, en búsqueda de su próxima víctima, tomando firmemente su arma.

-Cadete seis… ¡Fuera! – Se escucho a lo lejos, de donde el joven se encontraba, otro cadete había caído, era el último, debía demostrar de lo que era capaz, y lo pondría en práctica con ese joven.

_-"Adiós numero tres" – _Pensó entre risas, mirando fijamente a su víctima, quien se encontraba a un par de pasos adentrándose a la vegetación, lo siguió por detrás a pasos sigilosos, como un gran cazador, sabía lo que debía hacer y cómo moverse, sus amigos y su padre le había enseñado lo necesario para sobrevivir solo, y él lo había guardado todo en su mente, solo era cuestión de ponerlo en práctica.

Una vez que estuvo muy cerca de su objetivo, justo detrás del joven peli-azul, lo tomo del brazo izquierdo donde tenía su arma, dándolo vuelta bruscamente, para luego pegarle una piña en su rostro, dejándolo aturdido, haciendo que soltara su defensa. Una vez logrado su objetivo de dejar al descubierto a su víctima, lo sujeto del pelo y tomando su arma del chaleco, lo tiro al suelo, para luego lanzársele encima del joven, sin dejar de obsérvalo con esa sonrisa retorcida.

Sujeto su cuello con la mano izquierda, asfixiando al joven que oponía resistencia ante este ataque, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, Fliqpy con su arma se lo acerco a su rostro, para que su víctima observara con detenimiento su arma, mientras reía de una forma nada normal, una risa desquiciada, con esa voz gruesa, sujeto su cuchillo con firmeza y de un movimiento rápido, alejo su mano del cuello del joven y paso el cuchillo cortando su yugular.

Ante este movimiento, el peli-azul sintió como su piel era cortada por esa afilada arma, instintivamente puso su mano en su cuello dando presión, mientras gritaba desesperado la ayuda de alguien.

-Cadete tres… ¡fuera! – Se escucho por el altavoz - ¡Cadete cuatro!... ¡Vencedor! – Se escucho por última vez la voz tranquila del General, cuando de repente, el joven cayo inconsciente al suelo, y Flippy había vuelto a reaccionar.

Vio el cuerpo en el suelo desangrándose lentamente, el peli-verde no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando, quedando arrodillado frente al cuerpo, cuando pudo entrar en sí, grito desesperado pidiendo ayuda, mientras se acercaba al joven para darle presión en el cuello y evitar que siguiera desangrándose, pero era algo inevitable, la herida era muy grande y profunda, necesitaba con urgencias primeros auxilios, el siempre se curó heridas grabes pero jamás uno de esta índole.

El General al notar el nulo movimiento de los jóvenes, decidió ingresar en búsqueda del ganador y el perdedor, tal vez estaban peleando, o quien sabe que discursos estarían dándose el uno al otro. Al llegar a la zona, quedo impactado por la sangre que recorría el suelo donde se encontraba el cuerpo. Rápidamente, llamo por su radio a los asistentes médicos del lugar, necesitaba primeros auxilios, y eso era urgente.

-¿¡Qué ocurrió aquí cadete! – Le grito eufórico al peli-verde mientras se acercaba para poder ayudar, sacando de su bolsillo un pañuelo que lo ubico en la herida dando toda la presión posible para evitar que siguiera desangrándose.

-Etto… ¡No!... ¡No lo sé! – Grito nervioso, mientras se alejaba del cuerpo arrastrándose, sin parar de mirar la sangre que corría, le daba miedo, horror, pánico, comenzaba a temblar de forma desesperante, se sentía paralizado, ese liquido brotar de esa herida, que no sabía si en realidad fue provocado por él, o por un accidente, lo inestabilizo.

De inmediato el grupo de asistencia llego rápidamente, y atendieron al joven, el General no sabía que decir, observo con odio al oji-verde y lo tomo del brazo con fuerza arrastrándolo fuera de la zona, para dirigirse al despacho del pelirrojo, el joven no opuso resistencia, simplemente se dejo llevar, mientras recordaba en su mente ese cuerpo casi inerte en el suelo, que luego de que llegaran los grupos de ayuda, comenzaba a moverse de forma descontrolada, parecía que sufría de convulsiones y los paramédicos parecían que no podían contra este inconveniente.

Lo tiro al suelo de esa habitación, tomo una silla y se sentó enfrente del joven, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿¡Por qué lo hiciste! – Le pregunto furioso, mientras lo miraba detenidamente a los ojos.

-¡Yo!… ¡Yo no lo hice! – Comento nervioso, mientras temblaba en el suelo, sus manos estaba manchadas de sangre, recordó su cuchillo, entonces decidió sacarlo de su chaleco, con la sospecha de que podría haber sido el arma homicida, y quedo sorprendido al encontrarlo manchado de ese liquido carmesí, que lo aterrorizo, no era ese liquido que despedía el arma, de color oscuro sino uno más claro y brillante.

-Esa arma esta ¡manchada de sangre!... – Le grito señalando el arma, que se lo saco de sus manos para inspeccionarlo detalladamente -… ¡Esta afilada!... ¡¿Por qué? – Le consulto mientras se paraba frente del peli-verde, para luego tomarlo de los pelos y con gran fuerza, lanzarlo hacia una de las paredes rojas del despacho, donde había varios diplomas y medallas colgadas en este.

Se acerco nuevamente al joven y con el cuchillo lo incrusto con fuerza en la pared al lado de su cabeza, demostrando la realidad de lo que informaba, el arma efectivamente había sido afilada para provocar daño, si no hubiese sido el oji-verde, era ese de los ojos amarillos, pero de una u otra forma, él era el culpable, eran los únicos solos en ese lugar.

-Y-Yo… yo no f-fui – Comento nervioso mientras se cubría el rostro con su brazo, tenía miedo de ese Sargento que tenía en frente de él, se había puesto en cuclillas frente al joven, y no paraba de mirarlo con esos ojos rojos del demonio.

-¡¿Fue ese de los ojos amarillos? – Le pregunto furioso mientras le retiraba bruscamente el brazo de la cara, para que lo viera directamente a los ojos, mientras con su mano derecha daba presión en su cuello.

-N-No… ¡No! – Le grito molesto mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, por el miedo, por la imagen de ese chico en el suelo que no salía de su mente, jamás creyó que pasaría algo así, no le gustaba la idea, creer que fue su otra faceta, era muy duro, pero si en realidad fue él, pues el peli-verde no tendría nada que ver, ya que ese oji-amarillo era otra persona que usaba su cuerpo nada más.

-¡Flippy! – Le grito colérico dándole más presión al cuello del joven, luego de un par de segundo en un eterno silencio, el peli-verde abrió sus ojos, fijando su mirada de odio al General, que quedo impactado observando el cambio de color de ese iris, de un verde cálido a un amarillo diabólico.

-_¿Y que si fui yo? – _Le pregunto arrogantemente, mientras sacaba de su cuello la mano del Mayor, alejándolo de su lado, para luego pararse y quedar frente al pelirrojo, teniendo detrás de él, la pared.

-¡¿Qué diantre eres tú? – Le consulto exaltado mientras se paraba para quedar frente al joven. Quedo atónito mientras lo miraba con seriedad, el chico tenía una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro, esa situación era incomoda para él, la viva imagen del abuelo del chico salía de su mente.

-_Soy un ser humano Hans – _Le contesto con ironía mientras se alejaba de su lado y se sentaba encima de la mesa del escritorio del cuarto.

-¡¿Qué ocurrió con mi cadete? – Le consulto molesto, acercándose al joven a pasos dudosos, mientras no paraba de verlo con seriedad, para quedarse frente a él.

- _Aquí esta… - _Comento señalando su persona _-… Si hablas de Flippy está aquí…_ – Dijo señalando su cabeza, el General no comprendía el mensaje del joven, y al notar que el pelirrojo no comprendía lo que quería decir, volvió a retomar la conversación para poder explicarle mejor…

-_Soy la otra faceta de Flippy… para que comprendas mejor… soy su otra personalidad – _Dijo mientras miraba al General y de reojo el arma, pensando en cómo obtenerla, ya que no había reaccionado en el momento oportuno para tomarla cuando se paro para alejarse de ese lugar, ahora la quería aunque preferiría tener en sus manos su arma, pero estaba en su casa, Flippy jamás la agarro así que solo tenía ese intento de cuchillo artificial.

-Su… ¿Otra personalidad?... – Pregunto impresionado -… ¡Eres igual a tu abuelo! – Dijo impactado por la realidad del asunto, estaba frente a este joven, sin parar de mirarlo con seriedad y curiosidad.

- _Para que usted sepa… soy adoptado – _Dijo parándose nuevamente, mientras intentaba alejarse del General y regresar a la pared para tomar el cuchillo.

- Estas en un error, tu eres hijo legitimo de tu padre… - Acercándose al joven, quien se queda parado frente al pelirrojo -… Te vi nacer… ¡no eres adoptado! – Dijo seguro seriamente mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros del peli-verde.

El oji-amarillo lo miro con repugnancia y bruscamente se saco las manos invasoras de encima suyo, y siguió paso contra la pared, para retirar el cuchillo, mientras el General lo miraba curioso, igual sabía que si hacia algo contra su persona, él estaba preparado para todo, igual el peli-verde, simplemente era un cadete.

-_Nuestro padre nos abandonaron cuando teníamos dos años en un maldito orfanato… - _Explicaba mientras sacaba el arma con su mano derecha -_… Luego nos readaptaron a los doce años… según ellos, eran mis padres adoptivos… jamás se animaron a decirnos que eran nuestros padres biológicos… - _Dijo mientras lograba sacar el arma después del forcejeo, para luego observarlo detenidamente sin alejar su vista de ese liquido carmesí que había quedado en ese frio metal, mientras seguía con su explicación -_… Luego a los quince nos enteramos que ellos eran mis verdaderos padres cuando pudimos hablar con el juez del juzgado… no te explicare como fue pero… fue difícil aceptarlo… - _Giro quedando frente al pelirrojo, sin dejar de observar aun el arma en sus manos -_… Ellos se olvidaban varias veces que éramos adoptados y nos asimilaban con nuestro abuelo… ¡como tendríamos algún gen de nuestro abuelo si éramos adoptados! – _Replico molesto mientras cambiaba su vista a los ojos fríos del General.

-Tal vez tuvieron sus motivos – Dijo el General, impresionado por lo que había comentado el joven, no sabía que su amigo habían hecho algo así, sabía que tenía miedo de que su hijo fuera llevado a la guerra pero jamás se entero de este movimiento por parte del peli-verde.

-_No hay motivos para algo así – _Dijo disgustado Fliqpy mientras se retiraba de la habitación cabizbajo, completamente enojado, buscaba alejarse del lugar lo más rápido que podía, sabía que si estuviera allí por mucho tiempo, el pelirrojo podría encerrarlo por haber atentado contra la vida de un joven inocente.

El General simplemente quedo callado, seriamente, mientras observaba al joven marcharse, para luego escuchar rápidamente por la radio un aviso, que el joven herido estaba estabilizado, esto lo alegro y simplemente quedo atónito mientras miraba la puerta de la habitación, debía detener al joven por sus actos, pero tampoco lo deseaba hacer, así que simplemente quedo allí parado frente a esa madera rustica de color marrón oscuro, sin saber qué hacer.

Había llegado a su casa agotado y cansado, había corrido varias calles para alejarse desesperadamente de la Academia, sabía que Hans podría detenerlo, y no se arriesgaría a tanto, debía vengarse y eso sería al día siguiente. El tan esperado lunes para los hermanos había llegado, solo debía descansar, y estar preparado para su disfrute.

Al intentar ingresar a su hogar, la joven Flaky lo freno, deteniéndolo de brazo, él, simplemente se dio vuelta, viéndola con esos ojos amarillos, sin saber qué hacer, no deseaba asustar a la jovencita, ya que sentía sentimientos hacia ella, temía que se alejara de su presencia, ya que en ese momento Flippy no estaba y de seguro la pelirroja lo buscaba.

-Fli-Fliqpy… ven con-conmigo – Dijo nerviosa, temblando del miedo por la imagen de su amigo, mientras aun lo tenia del brazo derecho, detrás de ella se encontraba Sniffles y un grupo médico, el peli-verde no sabía que decir, solo se quedo atónito viendo como el grupo de doctores de acercaban a él y que la joven Flaky no la soltaba, acaso ¿Flaky había llamado a esos médicos? El tema seria ¿Por qué?

… … …

**¡Pues aquí otro capítulo! Disculpen las tardanza, tuve unos temillas, el tiempo no me dio y los incesantes dolores de cabeza que se me produce en esta época del año son horribles, el verano aquí en Argentina es la peor época para mí y mi migraña, pero me alegra no haberme tardado tanto como temía, y poder haberle traído la continuación ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado, disculpen las faltas ortográficas que pueda llegar a tener el fic, además de acentos y tildes mal ubicados, siempre quiero traerles lo mejor que sé hacer, y bueno aquí esta.**

**Agradezco a todos los que han comentado, me han demostrado que os a gustado esto ^^ ¡me alegra! ¡Mucha fuerza gente!... pues no queda más que decir, sino que ¡gracias por pasar y leer!... ¡Dejen su reviews! ¿Sí? Hasta el siguiente capítulo…**

**Saluda atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


	5. Los Hermanos, Fuga y Muerte

**HOLA A TODOS *con una gran felicidad que la desborda***

**No saben los miles de bloqueos que tuve para poder seguirle, ni se imaginan, venia la inspiración pero las ganas de escribir se esfumaban, venían las ganas de escribir y se iba la inspiración ._.? ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Acaso se me acabo el núcleo de imaginación? ¿Debo matar sanguinariamente para recuperar la locura? ¿Volveré a quedarme en bloqueo hasta que vea sangre caer? Pues si debo de acabar con alguien sanguinariamente, veré mi lista negra, ya que creo que ya me deshice de todos… O.o :3 jeje, bien, ya saben, la inspiración me jugó una mala pasada y solo pude hacer esto. Disculpen si decepciono a alguien con esta continuación, la idea la tenia pero no sé si está bien desarrollada… pues veamos…**

**Sin más preámbulos ni contradicciones, el conti… bien comencemos…**

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia: Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen, solo los OCs que agregue para ayudar a desarrollarse la historia, y este fic, es mío con locuras, faltas de coherencia y todo lo negativo y positivo que podrían llegar a encontrar…**

… … …

**Los Hermanos, Fuga y Muerte.**

Estaba exhausto y cansado, había corrido varias cuadras solo para alejarse de esa Academia y salvarse de Hans, si llegaba a querer atraparlo para luego llevarlo con la policía o quien sabe que fuerza no le era conveniente. Además de que le contaría a sus "padres" y de ahí en más tendría complicaciones para poder vengarse, así que simplemente se alejo, para evitar esto y poder terminar con su deseoso objetivo.

En el camino había meditado del movimiento contra el cadete que había realizado, era la primera vez que hacia algo hacia una persona y le había encantado, fascinado. Herir en el sentido de acabar con la vida de alguien, para este joven fue una experiencia única, hermosa y deseosa de que llegara a repetirse cuantas veces le sería posible. Tenía un gusto exquisito por la sangre, y ahora sus deseos de matar estaban reforzados, había sido su primer intento, hubo un fallo, pero no dejaría que la próxima no se lograse. Aquellos tres jóvenes no salían de su cabeza, esperaría paciente el comienzo de un nuevo día, para así luego acabar con las miserables vidas de esos seres que arruinaron la suya.

Ante esto solo había un inconveniente, el joven Flippy, había quedado aterrado, petrificado, asustado con un gran pánico cuando vio esa escena, y a pesar de todo, no había muerto, se le sería difícil matar, si su otra faceta aparecía o se negaba a la idea. No obstante, tendría sus métodos, debería de traumar más al joven, y buscar la forma de salir, no solo con sus deseos, sino con algo más, debía de alterarlo. Fliqpy había salido todo este tiempo a la superficie por voluntad de su otra personalidad, pero si esta negaba, a él se le sería más complicado aparecer. Solo si estuviera bajo presión tendría otra forma de salida, pero aun así no era suficiente.

Había llegado a la puerta de su casa aun pensando, ¿Cómo encontrar otra forma para salir sin la necesidad de pedir permiso, solo a voluntad, sin tener que soportar las negaciones de Flippy? La encontraría, solo debía de ser paciente y buscar detenidamente toda forma para alterar al oji-verde y así encontrar una salida de escape rápida y exitosa.

De repente sintió como una mano lo sostenía del brazo derecho, ¿Quién vendría a molestarlo ahora? Sin preocupaciones se dio media vuelta tranquilo pero quedo atónito cuando visualizo y noto que era la joven Flaky quien lo había detenido, ¿Por qué? De seguro buscaría a Flippy y ahora él no tenía ganas de dejar en libertad a su "hermano", más teniendo a esa joven delante suyo, pero como reaccionar ante una persona que podría llegar a salir corriendo por su presencia, sabiendo ya de ante mano, que la joven pelirroja le tenía miedo.

Mientras meditaba que hacer, jamás se espero que la jovencita le dijera algo, y aun más pronunciando su nombre, ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Quién se lo había dicho?

-Fli-Fliqpy… ven con-conmigo – Dijo la joven con miedo, su rostro se había ruborizado además de que había comenzado a temblar, el peli-verde se sintió triste ya que la joven no paraba de demostrar su pánico hacia él, mientras lo sostenía con una fuerza casi nula su brazo derecho.

Al levantar la vista para cambiar esa imagen tan frágil y poder responder, noto que no estaban solos como creía, parado detrás de la joven estaba el doctor del hospital que había visto el sábado con un grupo más de personas que no conocía, ¿Por qué estaba allí? Esto asusto al chico, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo reaccionar? Además que la chica no paraba de mirarlo, ni sostenerlo. Solo atino a decir…

-_A… ¿A dónde Flaky? – _Pregunto intrigado mientras intentaba de retroceder para poder ingresar a su casa y alejarse de aquellos doctores que de seguro lo querían para algo y no sería cualquier cosa -_" ¿Me llevará con estos doctores?... ¿Para qué?" – _Pensó preocupado mientras en su rostro se formaba un gesto de indiferencia para esos jóvenes y cambiaba a una sonrisa para Flaky cada vez que la miraba.

-Te haremos unas pruebas, será rápido Fliqpy – Comento Sniffles mientras sus ayudantes se acercaban a él pare detenerlo. El oji-amarillo no contesto, rápidamente se soltó del agarre de la pelirroja y comenzó a alejarse de ellos dando pasos hacia su puerta. Pero al darse vuelta no pudo ni siquiera abrirla, ya que por detrás un doctor lo detuvo y otro rápidamente le aplico unos sedantes en el cuello del joven.

Al notar que no tendría escapatoria, empujo a los doctores que estaba al lado de él haciendo que cayeran al suelo para luego correr por la vereda desesperado intentando llegar a la esquina y desaparecer de las vistas de aquellas personas.

-_"No iré a ningún lado" – _Pensó sobresaltado mientras llegaba a la esquina de la cuadra, pero se comenzó a desesperar al notar que su vista se nublaba y comenzaba a perder el conocimiento. Sin pensarlo dos veces se arrimo a cruzar la calle donde se detuvo a mitad de camino. Fue cegado por las luces de un vehículo que venía a toda marcha por esta senda. Lo siguiente que sus oídos notaron fue unos bocinazos consecutivos y un grito de una mujer antes de quedar inconsciente, sin sentir ningún dolor, ni golpe, ni nada por el estilo.

… …

-Ustedes serán los encargados de ayudarlo y curarlo… ¿Entendido? – Pregunto el peli-celeste a dos jóvenes que se encontraban delante de él, una chica más pequeña que los muchachos, de ojos verdes pardos, que en ese momento llevaba una musculosa negra, con un pantalón verde oscuro. Su cabello era largo hasta la cintura y tenía un flequillo corte escalera que llegaba a la altura de los ojos, estaba embozando una sonrisa siniestra, que puso nervioso al doctor.

En cambio su compañero, era más alto que los dos presentes, de ojos color café, pelo corto, color castaño oscuro, y tenía una remera negra, con un chaleco, pantalón y boina, verde oscuro. Poseía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. A diferencia de la joven, se notaba que él chico era más amable y adorable, con una buena actitud, con tan solo verlo, aunque bien esta dicho que las apariencias engañan.

-Hans nos encomendó esto… será fácil – Dijo con una gran sonrisa psicótica la joven, su compañero solo asintió.

-Se que el General sabe mandar personas experimentadas para trabajos específicos pero… este chico tiene un trauma que debe ser atendida y asistida como debe ser… ¡no deseo agresiones en esta institución! – Explico el peli-celeste preocupado por el joven que ellos debía de cuidar, ya que la gente que venía de la Academia siempre tenían la tendencia de ser rudos y sanguinarios, temía que dañaran al joven, ya tenía demasiados problemas para empeorar su cuadro clínico.

Estaban caminando a paso tranquilo por uno de los corredores de la zona de psiquiatría, mientras dejaban en claro algunas dudas y el doctor los encaminaba a la habitación en donde se encontraba el muchacho a atender.

-Nuestro Superior nos explico que es una persona especial para él… - Comento con una gran sonrisa en su rostro el chico, mientras los seguía por detrás a su compañera y al doctor quienes habían tomado la delantera –… Pierda cuidado que nos encargaremos de esto – Dijo con tono amable, sin preocupación alguna. Al ver a este muchacho se notaba un aire de tranquilidad y paz, pareciera que la misión que le habían encomendado no le preocupaba, o ni le interesaba, pero ese gesto tan dulce en una persona que iba al ejercito no era nada común, a diferencia de la joven, que su sola presencia daba miedo.

-Como dice aquí mi hermano… pierda cuidado – Comento de forma seca sin dejar de lado su sonrisa un poco retorcida la chica -… Además es solo un niño… ¿Qué cosa mala puede pasar? – Pregunto con arrogancia y confiada al doctor, esperando recibir más información de esta persona en especial.

- Como ya deben de saber, su nombre es Flippy… – Paso a explicar Sniffles, mientras le daba una hoja con un poco de información a los jóvenes de este chico –… Ayer lo trajimos al hospital, donde luego de varios análisis se pudo confirmar que sufrió un Trastorno Disociativo de la Personalidad – Comentaba el doctor con naturalidad, los jóvenes lo miraban incrédulos sin comprender, hasta que el chico interrumpió la explicación del especialista.

-Por favor, puede explicarlo de forma normal… no comprendo – Replico un poco apenado el peli-castaño, por no haber tenido la capacidad de entender lo que intentaba explicar Sniffles.

-Que puede ser dos personas diferentes… anoche cuando lo trajimos estaba desmayado, casi sufre un accidente pero por suerte nada ocurrió… luego de que despertara actuaba de forma agresiva y él no es así… - Comento seguro, recordando la forma agresiva del joven que tuvo la noche anterior cuando estaba en una de las salas de observación del sector psiquiátrico, la joven Flaky estaba con él, ella solo estaba muy triste por ver a Flippy de esa forma. Ese no era él.

-Y como saben que tiene esa cosa… probablemente se canso de ser como es… o mostro la verdadera forma de ser de él – Comento sin interés en el tema la joven, ¿Cómo podían asegurar que tenía eso? Aunque la joven no comprendía nada del tema y ni deseaba hacerlo, si este joven cambiaba de actitud seguramente sería la rebeldía o las hormonas alborotadas que tenia por la edad.

-Ese de ahí no era Flippy… según la poca conversación que hemos tenido se hace llamar Fliqpy, y posee sus ojos amarillos… temíamos que pasara esto… - Explicaba llegando al final del pasillo, para subir por las escaleras al siguiente piso –… Su abuelo fue atendido por mi padre, tenia los mismos síntomas… hay mayor posibilidad que una persona sufra de un trastorno si un familiar posee o tuvo alguna vez un tipo de neurosis o trastorno metal – Comento Sniffles una vez llegado al siguiente piso, adentrándose en una de los tres pasillos que tenían a disposición.

-Y… ¿eso quiere decir? – Pregunto con arrogancia, y un poco aburrida la joven, ya que mucho tampoco le interesaba la vida del muchacho, simplemente su misión era curarlo, nada más.

- Que Flippy heredo su enfermedad de su abuelo… ahora simplemente es un Trastorno Disociativo Agudo, en pocas palabras, no es muy grave… debemos evitar que se vuelva un Trastorno de Doble Personalidad por completo, sino será muy difícil curarlo – Dijo aun más preocupado el doctor, pensando como seria la forma de evitar que este cuadro clínico llegase a empeorar.

-Se que debemos ver que tome los medicamentos pero… ¿Qué más debemos hacer? – Consulto curioso el muchacho mientras frenaban delante de una puerta, donde sería la habitación donde estaría él joven.

- Simplemente vigilarlo, tranquilizarlo cuando tenga sus ataques y verificar que tome sus medicinas correspondientemente – Finalizo Sniffles ingresando a la habitación donde quedo impactado al ingresar. No había nadie en ese lugar, las sabanas de la cama estaban en el suelo, esto preocupo el peli-celeste - ¡¿Dónde está? - Pregunto sobresaltado, corriendo hasta la cama, donde comenzaba a revisar cada rincón del pequeño cuarto.

-Tranquilo… - Intento de calmar al doctor el joven -… Janett y yo lo encontraremos, si esta en esta institución, no irá lejos – Comento relajado, sin expresar ningún tipo de preocupación alguna, mientras observaba detalladamente el lugar.

-Pues… ¡encuéntrelo pronto! – Suplico desesperado el especialista mientras los hermanos salían del cuarto.

-Como dijo Matts, si esta aquí lo encontraremos… ese chiquillo no se nos escapara – Comento maliciosamente la joven, mientras sonreía sádica mente y se alejaban del doctor hacia el final del pasillo para husmear en todos los pisos y cuartos posibles en búsqueda de su presa.

… … …

-¿Así que lo internaron? – Consulto curioso y preocupado Sneaky quien estaba en mejores condiciones, pero aun así debía de permanecer en cama, simplemente su cuadro estaba prosperando.

-Sí… ahora lo ayudaran y curaran de su enfermedad – Comento un poco triste y con esperanza la joven Flaky. Recordaba angustiada lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Ese de ese instante no era Flippy, y aunque actuaba de forma amable con ella, era un monstruo delante de las demás personas y su intento desesperado por matar a uno de los ayudantes, denotaba a simple vista que ese de ahí no era el antiguo Flippy que ella conoció.

"- _¡Los matare!... ¡suéltenme! _– _Gritaba desesperado el peli-verde, mientras que por detrás un joven peli-marrón lo sostenía con fuerza. Pop debía de mantenerlo lo más inmóvil posible, para que este no escapará o se atreviera a realizar algún daño y correr peligro alguno que estaba allí o él mismo._

-Tranquilo Flippy… todo va estar bien – _Comento tranquilo Sniffles quien estaba delante del joven, sin dejar de mirarlo detenidamente a los ojos, que lo tenían atrapado en ese hipnótico y atrayente color._

_-Para empezar doctorcito… ¡mi nombre es Fliqpy! – Le grito colérico forcejeando con quien lo detenía, para poder lograr liberarse y poder asesinar a esas personas, que no lo deseaban soltar._

-Tra-tranquilo F-Fliqpy… e-ellos t-te ayudaran – _Comento nerviosa la tímida pelirroja sin dejar de mirarlo al igual que todos los presentes a los ojos. Dentro de ella, sabía que esos ojos no era buena señal, aunque aun teniendo ese color peculiar en el iris, jamás atentó contra su vida o estuvo algún momento en peligro, pero aun así, no era bueno que estuviese en ese estado._

_De un momento al otro, Pop se distrajo por escasos segundos, dejando de dar esa presión constante en las manos del joven, provocando que este lograse soltarse. Fue un erro llevarlo a un cuarto de cirugía para detenerlo, pero era la única habitación libre en el sector de psiquiatría, ya que donde en primera instancia fue planeado llevarlo estaba en reparación, provocando tenerlo temporalmente en ese lugar, donde el oji-amarillo estaba rodeado de utensilios filosos para las operaciones, esto lo tomaría a su favor._

_Al soltarse, se dirigió velozmente a la mesa que estaba a escasos centímetros de él a su derecha, de allí procuro rápidamente tomar un bisturí, Pop reacciono a los segundos, intentando detenerlo, pero el peli-verde dio una vuelta brusca con su arma en la mano, para luego dirigirse de forma segura hacia el asistente, quien recibió por parte del joven, un puñal de este objeto en su tráquea, realizando al mismo tiempo movimientos en varias direcciones para aumentar el daño. El peli-marrón, desesperado realizo un movimiento brusco golpeando la cabeza del joven que no se había separado a tiempo de su víctima, haciendo que se alejara cayendo al suelo._

_El utensilio quedo aferrado en el cuerpo del joven, donde comenzaba a brotar sangre, mientras el asistente desesperado se movía a todas direcciones gritando como podía que le sacaran ese objeto de ese lugar. Fliqpy rápidamente se paro y se dirigió a Flaky, quien estaba detrás de él. La distracción producida por el peli-marrón fue aprovechada por el joven, saliendo de allí por la puerta que estaba cerrada pero no llaveada, con la joven pelirroja que la sostenía de la mano y no se atrevía a soltar."_

-Flaky… ¿estás bien? – Pregunto preocupado el peli-verde, quien miraba curioso a la joven, que no apartaba la mirada perdida en el suelo, parecía pensativa.

-¿Eh?... ¡No!... e-estoy bien… s-solo recordaba lo de a-anoche – Respondió la joven nerviosa, mirando a los ojos al confundido Sneaky, recordando detenidamente al oji-amarillo en su mente. Ante esto dejo pasar un largo bostezo de cansancio, había permanecido toda la noche en la institución, estaba exhausta.

-Te gusta… ¿no? – Pregunto curioso y deseoso de saber la respuesta de la joven. Se hizo un silencio que parecía eterno y al ver que no respondía agrego -… Más de uno lo sabe – Comento seguro con una sonrisa. Sabía que lo que afirmaba era verdad, solo hacía falta que la joven confirmara lo que todos de ante mano ya estaban informados.

-Pues… yo… he… - Balbuceó nerviosa, poniéndose al mismo tiempo ruborizada, en sus ojos se denotaba la felicidad que le producía el solo pensar en ese joven, una chispa, un brillo que sus siempre llorosos ojos no lograban ocultar -… Pues… yo… y-yo… sí – Respondió bajando la vista al suelo. Ella jamás se animo a decírselo sinceramente, deseaba hacerlo, no obstante, el peli-verde tampoco se había animado a declararse, ambos estaban en la misma situación.

-Sé que es de hace tiempo… ¿Por qué no le dices?... de seguro eso lo ayudara en esto que deberá pasar – Animo el joven, poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de la joven, quien estaba muy cerca de él. Ella se puso muy colorada, parecía un tomate, su rostro tenía la misma tonalidad que su cabello, además empezaba a sentir vergüenza.

-Pues… yo… he… no se… y si no… si no me quiere… si solo empeoro las cosas… si sol… - Fue interrumpida por el joven, quien se puso serio demostrando de lo que decía era todo real.

-Flaky… no pienses así, Flippy te ama y eso yo lo sé muy bien… él jamás te rechazaría y nada de eso… - Comento seguro el oji-verde sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, mientras tomaba las delicadas manos de la pelirroja que temblaban por el nerviosismo -… además hace mucho que desea decírtelo pero… pues ya lo sabes – Dijo un poco triste. Sabía las millones de intenciones que tubo Flippy para declararse a la jovencita y todos los momentos que fueron frustrados por su paranoia y los vándalos que lo lastimaban.

-Sí, lo sé… solo espero que se recupere - Dijo con un poco de esperanza. Se produjo un largo silencio entre ellos, parecía que la conversación ya había finalizado y era hora de descansar por parte de los dos jóvenes.

La pelirroja se despidió dulcemente de Sneaky y salió tranquila por la puerta, hacia los pasillos con destino a su hogar. De pronto un joven alto la detuvo por detrás en su andar, era uno de los hermanos encargados del cuidado de Flippy. Matts estaba revisando ya de forma desesperada las instalaciones, habían recorrido todo de pies a cabeza y no había señales del oji-amarillo, temían que haya escapado y de seguro eso sería algo muy aceptable.

-¡Matts!... ¿Q-Qué s-sucede? – Pregunto sobresaltada y asustada por la forma que increpo el joven soldado a ella.

-Flippy o Fliqpy… aun no entiendo… pero ese chico escapo – Menciono preocupado. La pelirroja simplemente comenzó a asustarse, ya eran las siete de la mañana, en pocos minutos ingresarían los alumnos al establecimiento y de seguro el peli-verde iría allí para terminar con lo que una vez le dijo a Sneaky, y estando en ese estado de furia y enojo, de seguro ese de los ojos amarillos se atrevería a actuar o aquello ella pensaba…

… …

Se había puesto su amado uniforme militar, regalado por su padre. Una remera negra con un conjunto de chaleco y pantalón verde oscuro de camuflaje, y una boina con su correspondiente insignia, además de sus zapatos negros, estaba más que listo, sus ojos reflejaban un nítido y tranquilo color verde.

-Debo de salir de aquí y alejarme de todos por un tiempo – Se dijo a si mismo nervioso y sobresaltado, estaba buscando desesperado su mochila para poder guardar algo de alimento y desaparecer del mapa por un periodo. Entre su husmeo meticuloso encontró su cuchillo de caza, lo tomo con cuidado y lo miro deseoso de sangre, hasta que en su mente apareció un flash del cadete mal herido en el suelo, provocando que se pusiera mal por lo ocurrido.

Rápidamente guardo el arma en su chaleco pensando que no se dejaría llevar por aquellos horribles deseos, él no era así, simplemente se alejaría de todo para poder organizar todo en su cabeza y poder curarse de su enfermedad. Había escuchado las palabras de Sniffles cuando encontraron su problema, _Doble Personalidad, _esas palabras no salían de su mente ¿Por qué él? Si jamás le hizo nada a nadie, iba a ser internado pero escapo en el primer despiste de sus cuidadores, ahora simplemente buscaría la forma de huir.

Bajo rápidamente en dirección a la cocina, donde tomo de allí todo lo necesario para sobrevivir. Tenía ahorros, eso sería también un sustento hasta que podría conseguir dinero de alguna forma. Una vez tomado todo lo que considero útil, salió de forma apresurada de su casa, no deseaba encontrarse con sus padres, ellos ya de seguro sabían de su problema, solo quedaba sobrevivir solo sin nadie, ya que sus amigos estaban internados. Sneaky había mejorado pero Ka-Boom aun no había despertado, en su huida había hecho una pequeña visita a su petizo amigo, encontrándolo simplemente dormido con la misma expresión de paz que lo hizo enfurecer aun más.

Tenía miedo y estaba muy enojado, temía que las cosas se le salieran de las manos, estaba perdiendo el control, no era una situación muy agradable, tener Doble Personalidad no es cosa de todos los días, y saber que era un asesino sanguinario era peor. Corrió para desaparecer para siempre de la ciudad o por lo menos por un largo tiempo.

En su huida el ser que ahora en más temía, mucho más que los brabucones salía a conversar.

-_"¿Qué pasa hermano?... ¿Por qué corres?" – _Le pregunto curioso en su mente. Fliqpy volvía reflejado como una voz en la cabeza del ya asustado y paranoico peli-verde, él simplemente contesto en voz baja.

-Ya deberías saberlo… desean internarme y eso lo voy a evitar… si me alejo lo más que puedo, luego podre buscar un lugar para pasar la noche por esta vez – Dijo seguro, mientras doblaba velozmente una cuadra.

-_"¿Cómo quieres que te ayude con los brabucones si te alejas así como un cobarde?" –_ Le pregunto deseoso de provocarlo, buscaba cualquier forma para poder salir, ya que Flippy no lo deseaba y esto a él le complicaba. A pesar de todo necesitaba buscar la forma de salir por otros medios, la provocación era una si llegaba a la ira desmedida pero el peli-verde estaba con miedo, y se le sería difícil buscar la forma de enfadarlo.

-No harás nada… ¡¿Comprendes?... ya has hecho mucho lastimando a ese cadete… ¡no era necesario intentar matarlo! – Grito casi desesperado cruzando la calle mientras aun seguía corriendo. Su otra faceta al oír ese comentario no pudo contenerse que comenzó a reír maniáticamente.

_- Por favor hermano… para sobrevivir es necesario que alguien muera… no es para tanto… si te gusto ver la sangre de ese bastardo derramarse tan rápidamente por el suelo… ver como ese liquido tan hermoso y vital brotaba furiosamente por la herida que perfectamente creamos – _Explico con un tono de voz soñadora, disfrutando de cada palabra sacada de su boca, ya que Fliqpy esta vez no le había hablado en la mente, sino que había tomando temporalmente las funciones del habla del peli-verde sacando por sus labios, esas "dulces" sensaciones que sentía, y al parecer lentamente estaba encontrando la respuesta a su incógnita.

-¡No!... ¡No!… - Gritaba desesperado el oji-verde mientras llegaba al final de otra cuadra -… La sangre, la muerte… matar es malo… ¡es malo! – Grito volviendo a doblar bruscamente, donde de repente se topo con una persona, empujándolo fuertemente, terminando cayendo encima de este.

Rápidamente se paro nervioso, y se arrepintió en ese instante de haber doblado exactamente esa esquina. Delante de sus ojos se encontraba uno de los brabucones, quien había lastimado una vez en su brote de locura desmedida, pero no recordaba. En su mente rápidamente trajo un tsunami de recuerdos dolorosos provocando el miedo, la ira, la rabia, la confusión, y el deseo de venganza en el joven. Deseaba que esto no ocurriera pero al parecer el destino estaba encaprichado de que se cruzara con aquellos que una vez lo lastimaron.

Quedo erguido delante del joven, quien se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza, y miraba con confusión a la persona que tenía delante de él. Al notar con quien se había topado su gesto de confusión cambio a una de ira desmedida, parándose al mismo tiempo bruscamente. Shifty recordaba lo que ese "pequeño" se había atrevido a realizar, es su rostro aun tenía una pequeña pero notable marca de un moretón en el ojo izquierdo. Su mirada daba miedo.

-¡Tu! –Grito molesto y muy furioso, Flippy simplemente atino a dar pasos hacia atrás, no sabía qué hacer, estaba en problemas -… ¡Te voy a matar! – Le grito nuevamente al peli-verde que simplemente se le ocurrió realizar un movimiento, correr a cualquier dirección, esa era la respuesta a su pregunta, debía alejarse de él.

Dio una vuelta brusca y comenzó desesperado a correr por su vida, mientras que Shifty no se quedaba atrás, persiguiéndolo con los puños bien cerrados, esperando alcanzarlo. El oji-verde siguió rápidamente por esa cuadra hasta que doblo en la primera desviación que tenía a su izquierda. El error que no noto fue que había ingresado a un callejón, que como muchos en la ciudad esta no tenía salida. Shifty al notar la suerte que tenía se le formo una gran sonrisa mientras se adentraba al callejón llegando al fondo de este, arrinconando al peli-verde.

-No te me escaparas esta vez… ¡maldito idiota! – Dijo molesto, sacando de entre sus ropas un cuchillo, el mismo que había utilizado días atrás para lastimar a los amigos de Flippy. Tiro rápidamente a un costado su mochila casi vacía, para sentirse más cómodo en realizar sus movimientos. Sabía que no debía de hacer las cosas, si no estaba su jefe o hermano junto, pero según él, era el destino que traía a sus manos y presencia al joven paranoico.

Flippy al notar que estaba atrapado comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso, más de lo que ya estaba, miraba a todos lados buscando de forma desesperada una salida, mientras Fliqpy traía nuevamente su presencia con otro comentario.

-_"Déjamelo a mí" –_ Comento en su mente, deseoso de acabar con uno de los tres insectos que no paraba de taladrarle la cabeza, pero Flippy negó ante esta idea.

-"Puedo cuidarme solo… no necesito de tu ayuda" – Le contesto decidido en su mente. Tenía miedo y eso a simple vista era notorio, comenzó a dar pasos torpes hacia atrás, donde se topo con un gran muro de concreto ¿Qué hacer? Necesitaba saberlo, pero no se esperaba la reacción tan rápida y repentina del gemelo.

Shifty rápidamente se lanzo hacia Flippy empuñando su cuchillo hacia él. El peli-verde simplemente atino a alejarse justo cuando el gemelo podría haberle apuñalando en su hombro, provocando que este objeto punzante se clavara en la pared. Al tenerlo al lado, vio su vía de escape, solo tenía que correr lejos de él, mientras este intentaba sacar el arma del muro, pero el brabucón lo tomo rápidamente de los pelos cuando intento avanzar y lo lanzo fuertemente al suelo. Con velocidad saco difícilmente el arma del muro, dio una vuelta brusca y se lanzo encima del muchacho.

Una vez estando encima de este, intento clavarle el cuchillo en alguna parte de su cuerpo, mientras que con su mano izquierda tomaba del cuello al joven. Flippy por la desesperación intento sacárselo de encima pero le era imposible, era mucho más grande que él, ¿Cómo detenerlo? Estaba atrapado. El gemelo sin previo aviso clavo su cuchillo en el hombro izquierdo de su víctima. A la vez que se sumergía cada vez más este objeto en la carne del joven, y lo movía a todas direcciones para empeorar el daño. Una vez llegado a lo más profundo que podía, saco bruscamente el arma, provocando que el chico gritara de la desesperación y el dolor.

Flippy miro consternado el arma que tenía en la mano su agresor, al verlo manchado de sangre, trajo rápidamente en su mente el recuerdo de sus amigos heridos con ese mismo objeto punzante, además de ese líquido rojo intenso y claro, tan apreciado para el ser humano. En su mente el dolor, la rabia, traían recuerdos, todo lo que tuvo que soportar, todos los moretones, las heridas, el cadete mal herido por su culpa, siempre en todos sus recuerdos el líquido carmesí estaba presente. Ya no podía más.

Shifty comenzó a dar presión en el cuello del oji-verde, el objetivo era eliminar a ese pequeñuelo para siempre. Flippy en cambio intentaba sacárselo de encima a través del forcejeo, pero la ira, la rabia, lo enloquecían, no estaba estable, en la sien sentía una gran presión, mientras que a la vez sentía como empezaba a hervir su sangre. Estaba desesperado, y sin darse cuenta estaba dando paso a su otra faceta, pero de una forma que él luego se arrepentiría.

Las nauseas se volvieron presentes, la falta de aire comenzaba a volverse un problema. Rápidamente de su chaleco saco su cuchillo de caza y de un rápido movimiento fugaz a ojos cerrados corto un gran tajo en el brazo izquierdo de Shifty provocando que este lo soltara, para luego poder sacárselo de encima.

Una vez que el gemelo cayó al suelo de espaldas, rápidamente y desesperado comenzó a arrastrarse hacia atrás buscando de forma paranoica escapar, hasta que se topo con una de las paredes del callejón. El peli-verde oscuro rápidamente se sentó y lo comenzó a mirar con rabia, mientras Flippy presionaba su cabeza con sus manos de forma alocada, dejando caer un lado de él, el cuchillo.

Había comenzado a gritar, pero ¿Por qué? Shifty comenzó a recorrerle una sensación helada por su espalda, y sentir de forma lenta pero creciente una sensación de miedo. No sabía qué hacer, ese chico gritaba muy fuertemente, podría llamar la atención de cualquiera y eso no era bueno, pero esa imagen de este chico gritando, quieto, inmóvil, le dio terror, sentía que no podía moverse ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? Era algo que necesitaba saber.

Flippy sentía como su cabeza le dolía, además de sentir la sangre que quemaba dentro de él, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No lo sabía pero de repente notó como todo se acababa de pronto, su vista se volvió oscura y sus oídos dejaron de oír correr el viento, había caído nuevamente en su mente. Fliqpy había sumergido por completo pero de forma un poco más desquiciada y demente que en veces anteriores, algo que Shifty jamás creería que llegaría a conocer.

El grito desesperado del joven paro abruptamente, quedando inmóvil dejando caer las manos débilmente a sus costados con su mirada fija al suelo, sin expresión. El gemelo se acerco dudoso para saber que había pasado, dentro suyo más adelante hubiese deseado escapar, pero la curiosidad pudo más en esta situación.

Fliqpy levanto su mirada observando con sus ojos de ese enigmático color amarillo, que eran fríos y aterradores, alrededor de estos se habían formado ojeras, y embozo una gran sonrisa desquiciada denotando sus colmillos. Lentamente se paro tomando de ante mano el cuchillo que había dejado a un costado. Se acerco lentamente al joven que aun seguía en el suelo, mientras reía de forma desquiciada, alocada, era temible esa risa, con una voz gruesa que le fue extraño a Shifty, ya que la voz del oji-verde era suave, no de esa índole.

-_Tranquilo… no sufrirás tanto – _Comento entre risas irónicamente una vez frente al muchacho. Velozmente lo tomo del pelo y lanzo al suelo, para luego lanzársele encima, quedando arriba de su agresor, empuñando firmemente el cuchillo en su mano.

El gemelo rápidamente forcejeo con el joven, evitando que este lograse hacerle algún tipo de daño, sosteniendo la mano izquierda del joven, no se dejaría dañar por una persona como él. De un brusco movimiento aparto al muchacho de encima suyo y se alejo rápidamente arrastrándose hacia atrás, donde se topo con el muro de concreto. Levanto la vista rápidamente para ver que estaba por hacer su enemigo pero no se espero tenerlo tan cerca, y tan rápidamente, viéndolo con esos ojos amarillos, provocando que quedara atónito y congelado.

El oji-amarillo lo tomo del cuello y paro con facilidad, a pesar de que Shifty era más grande que él. Lo dio vuelta de un solo movimiento y con un fuerte codazo golpeo la espalda de su agresor, justo en la columna vertebral, provocando que cayera de rodillas por el dolor. Una vez en el suelo, de espaldas a él, lo volvió a tomar del pelo y lo tiro hacia atrás, produciendo un leve corte en el cuello del oji-verde con su cuchillo. Por esto el gemelo se desespero poniendo rápidamente sus manos en su cuello, dando presión a la pequeña herida por instinto.

Fliqpy tomo su cuchillo y se lo incrusto en el ojo derecho, reventando ese globo ocular y sacando pedazos del mismo mientras hurgaba con el arma en ese sector. Su víctima se desespero y rápidamente empujo con el cuerpo hacia atrás a su agresor para alejarlo, luego comenzó a gatear desesperado a la salida del callejón pero cayó a pocos metros de la salida. El demente lo tomo de las piernas arrastrándolo hacia el fondo nuevamente. El gemelo en la desesperación clavo sus uñas en el duro suelo, lastimándolo y rompiéndose así en el intento casi todas sus uñas.

Empezaba a gritar por la desesperación, pero pareciera que nadie lo estaba escuchando, el oji-amarillo reía de forma sádica. Con fuerza, utilizando simplemente sus manos quebró el fémur del muchacho, provocando que una parte del hueso saliera de entre la carne, además de derramarse de forma lenta el líquido carmesí de la herida, esto provoco un gran alarido por parte de la víctima. De un fuerte movimiento puso el cuerpo del joven boca arriba, para luego lanzársele nuevamente encima. Shifty en la desesperación, intento nuevamente tirar al peli-verde pero esta vez no tuvo éxito.

Fliqpy rápidamente golpeo un puñetazo en el rostro del muchacho dejándolo mareado, para poder proceder de forma más tranquila. No paraba de reír de forma maniática, había algo en su presencia que denotaba a simple vista la locura que llevaba consigo, había algo distinto en ese muchacho, simplemente reía y no paraba, mientras proseguía en su intento desesperado por dañar de forma tal, para poder terminar con la vida de su agresor de la forma más dolorosa posible. El joven parecía no tener control, no paraba de realizar movimientos para dañar el cuerpo del joven, estaba deseoso de terminar de una vez por todas con su apestosa vida.

Se lanzo hacia un costado, dejando al gemelo un poco atontado aun en el suelo. Sin esperar, incrusto el arma en la cintura, procediendo a realizar un corte profundo desde allí hasta la base del estomago, para luego proceder más maniáticamente, introduciendo su mano en el interior del joven, este gritaba del dolor, pero no podía moverse, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no reaccionaba ante ese loco? ¿Qué le había ocurrido a ese miedoso? Shifty estaba desesperado, se empezaba a arrepentir de haber quedado esos segundo allí mirándolo, ¿Por qué no corrió? Pues ahora debía pagar su error.

En su husmeo meticuloso saco de forma difícil pero rápido una masa muscular, aparentemente era un riñón, ¿Quién sabe? Pero esa masa estaba sujetada de varios vasos sanguíneos, por este movimiento salpico sangre por todo su rostro y ropa además del suelo, al parecer lo estaba gozando. Una vez fuera dicha masa muscula, lo dejo en un costado para volver a introducir esta vez sus dos manos, para luego sacar un extenso y larguísimo órgano ¿Qué era? ¿El intestino? El joven no se preocupo en informarse que era simplemente se paro y alejo tirando con ambas manos esa masa muscular grasosa para extraerlo del cuerpo de joven. Al finalizar se acerco al chico que agonizaba, comenzaba a desangrarse y perder la consciencia, para enredar este órgano en su cuello.

Una vez enredado esta masa muscula comenzó tironear ahorcando al joven, Shifty simplemente se ahogaba por culpa de su propio órgano, mientras que se movía desesperadamente intentando respirar. Fliqpy dejo la masa muscular al notar que no daba la presión necesaria para asfixiarlo y además de que se estaba destrozando por cada tironeo suyo. Se quedo en cuclillas frente a él, dejo de reír para dejar simplemente una mueca de felicidad retorcida en su rostro. Acerco sus manos en su cuello y procedió a romperlo de un solo movimiento, sin antes parar a escuchar las suplicas del joven que pedía piedad y que lo dejara en paz, con su único ojo lloroso y su rostro lleno de ese líquido vital.

Una vez terminado de romperle el cuello, el cuerpo del peli-verde quedo sin realizar ni un solo movimiento, el oji-amarillo se acerco a su pecho y con su cuchillo difícilmente abrió dicho sector, para proceder con dificultad pero con un completo éxito sacarle el corazón del joven que aun latía muy débilmente. Una vez en su mano este musculo, que aun tenia conectados todos los vasos sanguíneos, lo miro con repugnancia y clavo su arma en el centro de este, dejando derramar la sangre del mismo en todo el suelo y nuevamente en su ropa, quedando su tela completamente impregnada de este cálido líquido llamativo para sus ojos.

Con el preciado líquido carmesí que había creado un gran charco alrededor del cuerpo del joven, lo utilizo para dejar un claro mensaje en una de las paredes del callejón; _"El principio de la masacre" _fue la frase que escribió, con una letra rebelde, pero comprensible al fin y al cabo con esa sangre. Se retiro victorioso sin dejar de lado su sonrisa, parecía que había enloquecido más de lo que ya estaba, había más locura, mas demencia, más psicosis en él. Su uniforme quedo completamente manchado por la sangre que había derramado en ese día, y por ser ya pulcro decidió regresar a su hogar a cambiarse, era un deber, una necesidad. Había sido la primera muerte, lo había disfrutado, gozado, protagonizado y ahora no podía sacarse de la mente otra ración de sangre desmedida, no podía.

-_"Quedan dos" – _Pensó con malicia, mientras salía del callejón –_ "Pero… quien no dice que sean más" – _Razono con maldad entre risas siniestras. ¿Sumaria a su lista nuevas víctimas? ¿Acaso con la simple venganza hacia esas peculiares personas no lo calmaría? Quién sabe, pero este peli-verde tenía en mente algo más que deshacerse de ellos, además una pelirroja que de su cabeza no se desvanecía, esto era el principio de la locura y él sin duda comenzaba a disfrutarla.

… …

La muerte del joven de Shifty había recorrido toda la ciudad en solo un par de horas, para el mediodía, ya los alumnos que regresaban a sus hogares quedaban informados de la peculiar fortuna que tuvo uno de los estudiantes de una de las mejores instituciones de Happy Tree, su hermano Lifty al enterarse juro venganza pero, ¿A quién? No sabía que persona había sido culpable de esos horribles movimientos que terminaron cruelmente con la vida de su hermano, no obstante, buscaría la forma de encontrarlo y cobrar venganza por mano propia.

-Esto no es común… una muerte así no se ve todos los días – Comento preocupado Matts, en la escena del suceso, donde peritos estaban realizando sus respectivos análisis de los hechos.

-Esto solo lo hacen personas dementes… o que saben lo que hacen – Dijo tranquila Janett quien miraba con repugnancia como había quedado el cuerpo del difunto estudiante a escasos metros de ella.

-¿Tú crees que fue Flippy? – Pregunto curioso el hermano, quien se daba vuelta para evitar ver la escena del cuerpo.

-Es lo más probable… si es igual que su abuelo, según Hans… es una persona peligrosa – Respondió seriamente, alejándose del lugar de los hechos, pensando cual sería el lugar en donde se encontraría, de alguna forma la joven tenía el leve presentimiento de que era ese muchacho y a pesar de todo, no estaba tan equivocada.

-El principio de la masacre… – Susurro nervioso Matts al darse vuelta y leer con detenimiento la frase que había sido escrita en una de las paredes de ese callejón. En su rostro se produjo una leve mueca de felicidad retorcía, mientras miraba detenidamente a su hermana, quien correspondió dicho gesto con uno más llamativo -… ¿La masacre comienza? – Pregunto con malicia, dirigiéndose al lado de su hermana.

-Amo cuando te vuelves así… claro, y comienza ahora – Respondió entre risas maniáticas, mientras salían ambos del callejón, la misión era encontrar al mocoso de una vez por todas y demostrarle quienes eran los más dementes en esa ciudad, aunque debían de tener cuidado ya que a pesar de todo y aunque fuera un joven tan pequeño, podría llegar a sorprender a ambos hermanos y terminar con sus vidas, de una forma sádica y sanguinaria, como ahora lo había aprendido.

¿Podrían los hermanos detener a Flippy? ¿Lo encontrarían antes de que masacre a otra persona? ¿Dónde se encontraba ese mocoso? Eran incógnitas que estos militares debían de aclarar lo más pronto posible, pero tal vez una de ella seria resuelta por una joven pelirroja que por casualidad del destino, cruzo justo por esa calle, sin saber nada de lo ocurrido aun, ya que todavía no había regresado a casa, y en ese momento lo estaba haciendo. Los militares se acercaron a la jovencita, quien quedo erguida delante de ellos con cara de preocupación. ¿Flaky sabia donde estaba Flippy? ¿Qué conocía de ese joven en particular? ¿Tuvo algún contacto con el oji-amarillo? Eran preguntas que la joven Flaky debía de contestar quisiera o no.

… … …

**Bien regreso con mis comentario dementes, jeje, que les pareció ¿Les gusto? ¿Voy mal? ¿Me tiro de un puente? ¿Vale la pena mi vida? *Pues yo creo que si* ¿Perdí la cordura y la incoherencia me sigue? *la cordura es un hecho que desapareció pero la incoherencia… pues también es un hecho que me sigue jeje* ¿Volverá la inspiración para otro conti? Pero la pregunta más importante seria ¿Desean conti? Pues de ahí en más es decisión de ustedes…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por pasar y leer, ¡de enserio gracias!... ¿Dejaran reviews para mí? ¿Sí?, ¿Por qué sigo preguntando? Pues la respuesta es simple, la locura me ha dominado y esto pues… tengo un poquito mucho de demencia, así que olvídense de la cordura para mí, que la he perdido, por ellos las preguntas todo el tiempo ¿Dejare de hacerlo? ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento? ¿Sera posible? ¿Son muchas preguntas? *Pues yo creo que no, a mí en el colegio me dan cien y con eso si que quedo exhausta jeje* ¿Dejare de preguntar ahora? Pues esa respuesta es un si… así no canso jeje.**

**Bien no queda más que decir, sino ¡hasta otro capítulo!**

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


	6. Recuerdos, Otra Muerte y Confesiones

**Hola a todos nuevamente *sonriendo a más no poder, mientras juega con algunos filosos cuchillos***

**He traído el conti, disculpen los retrasos para dos de mis fics, el tema es simple se me va la inspiración además de que cambio de opinión rápidamente, esto provoca que todo el tiempo borre los párrafos que escribo. Una vez llegue a diez y los borre por qué no me gustaba y volví a rehacerlo. Jeje soy así. Este le paso lo mismo por ello me retrasé, además de que se me vino la inspiración para un nuevo fic y cuando pasa eso siempre termino el nuevo capricho para poder seguir.**

**Bien este es otro loco capi más corto que los otros, espero les guste… bien comencemos…**

**Anuncio, aviso, advertencia: Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen, solos los OCs que agregue para el desarrollo de la historia… esto sucede en un universo alterno donde todos son humanos, hay contenido gore, estás advertido, es HTF obvio este tipo de contenidos…**

… … …

**Recuerdos, Otra muerte y Confesiones…**

-Flaky de seguro sabes algo de ese muchacho… según informes, tú eres la persona que tiene más contacto a diferencia de sus amigos – Comentaba Janett quien se encontraba sentada en un banco de una plaza, cerca del lugar de los hechos, donde ocurrió el trágico accidente de uno de los hermanos "Mapaches"

-Pues… y-yo… e-es que… yo… - Tartamudeaba la joven pelirroja al no saber que responder -… Y-yo solo l-lo vi c-con ojos a-amarillos – Aseguraba la jovencita, que se encontraba al lado de la joven, jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Solo eso? – Consulto sonriente Matts, quien estaba saboreando un helado de chocolate y trasmontana de cono, parado frente a las jovencitas. Su hermana simplemente lo miro de forma seria.

-S-si – Respondió nerviosa, además de que no se sentía a gusto en esa situación. Esos jóvenes la pararon de camino a su casa, y ahora llegaría tarde, de seguro su madre se molestaría con ella, a pesar de ser grande, para ir a los finales de la secundaria, era tratada como una joven de diez años.

-Bien, no hay nada que hacer entonces – Respondió con un tono de cansancio y fastidio la joven, al no encontrar respuesta por parte de la pelirroja -… Vete a casa, deben de estar preocupados por ti niña – Finalizo la castaño, mientras simplemente Flaky se paraba rápidamente, asentía levemente y se marchaba a toda prisa con dirección a su casa.

-Que rico helado… - Murmuraba el muchacho, mientras acababa con su dulce -… ¿Crees que diga a verdad? – Le consultó a su hermana, quien solo negó y paró rápido quedando erguido delante de su hermano con un gesto de repugnancia, mientras observaba el helado que lentamente era devorado por los mordiscos del joven.

-¿Dónde sacaste eso? – Consultó con desgano mientras su hermano le respondió señalando a una heladería en la esquina de la cuadra, sonriendo como si fuera un niño pequeño -… Bien ya vuelvo, voy por uno – Comentó la oji-pardo, que se alejaba del oji-café para cruzar la calle y adentrarse en pocos segundos a la tienda de helados y dulces.

-"Sera un día largo" – Pensó la joven mientras se encontraba con el vendedor para obtener su refresco del día. Un posible día largo y caluroso a diferencia de las advertencias meteorológicas que aseguraba lluvias torrenciales para el resto del día.

… …

Había despertado en medio de un callejón a varias cuadras de la escuela, del lugar de los hechos y de su hogar. Estaba un poco atontado y mareado, no lograba recordar que había pasado. Tenía toda su ropa más que limpia, ni una marca de suciedad. Se paró torpemente mientras intentaba visualizar mejor el lugar, ya que su vista estaba borrosa.

-¿Qué pasó? – Se preguntó el peli-verde mientras se rascaba la nuca una vez de pie. Caminó de forma lenta pero constante hasta la entrada del lugar y observó la calle. No había nadie -… ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – Se interrogó intentando de recordar que había pasado en la mañana.

Había huido del hospital, se dirigió a su hogar, tomó lo necesario y huyo. Llego a una esquina, en una cuadra que no recordaba cual, ya que estaba corriendo. Entonces se encontró con… Shifty, que luego de tropezarse con él, corrió desesperado alejándose de su a cercanías para salvarse la vida pero fue arrinconado en un callejón cuando el gemelo lo alcanzó. Luego ¿Qué ocurrió? No lo recordaba.

Palmeo un poco su hombro izquierdo al sentir un dolor agudo allí. Una profunda herida, ¿En qué momento ocurrió? Había sido tratada, ¿Por quién? Esto le era muy confuso. Volvió a palmear su herida de forma delicada para averiguar el tamaño de la herida. No era un simple rasguño. De golpe recordó el cuchillo frente a sus ojos y Shifty sosteniéndolo con una mano el cuello ¿Qué ocurrió después?

-"_Buenos días hermano" – _Comentó con una voz extraña Fliqpy, parecía tener un tono maniático, demente, además de que por sí ya era gruesa.

-Buenas tardes… ya creo que son como las dos… ¿Qué ocurrió esta mañana? – Interrogó el joven a su "hermano" en voz baja, mientras comenzaba a marchar a rumbo incierto por las calles, ya que no sabía por dónde se encontraba.

Siempre el trascurso del joven fue de la casa a la escuela y viceversa, su madre y padre se encargaban de los útiles y toda cosa que pedían en la institución. Estaba perdido, no sabía en donde se encontraba. Creía que estaba en otra parte de la ciudad pero en realidad jamás había abandonado el barrio.

_-"Nada interesante hermano" – _Respondió tranquilo e indiferente con el mismo tono de voz cambiada su faceta, mientras el oji-verde seguía avanzando, y observando su alrededor como si estuviera en otro país o planeta.

-¿Qué pasó con Shifty ayer? – Le consultó preocupado, mientras al mismo tiempo llegaba a la esquina, donde en un negocio, reproducían en una televisión, lo ocurrido con el joven mapache en las noticias.

Flippy freno frente al local y comenzó a oír todo lo que decía las noticias matutinas de _"New Tree Noticias",_ programa informativo que reproducía las veinticuatro horas del día, y detallaba todos los sucesos en la ciudad. Era el programa informativo más conocido y exacto en cuestión de información.

-_Solo lo eliminé – _Respondió tranquilo y sin sobresaltos, mientras el oji-verde lo escuchaba y se concentraba en observar las imágenes de los sucesos en el callejón. Una frase redactada por el cronista Cro-Marmot lo dejó perplejo: _"Asesinado con un cuchillo de caza, eso es lo que informa lo peritos"_ aclaraba el susodicho mientras mostraban imágenes de la escena del crimen.

¿Un cuchillo de caza? Eso fue algo que alteró al peli-verde cuando mencionaron el nombre del joven asesinado cruelmente en la mañana. Shifty había caído por culpa de un asesino demente aseguraban los reporteros, cuya misión de conseguir imágenes del cuerpo se les eran complicados. Pero el hecho de mencionar a ese chico era suficiente para que Flippy supiera que paso horas anteriores.

-¡Oh!... no – Se dijo asustado mientras rápidamente sacaba de entre sus ropas su arma punzante. Esta estaba limpia, ¿Acaso él mato al gemelo? ¿En qué momento? Desesperado guardo dicho objeto y se echo a la fuga, calle abajo, sin darse cuenta que regresaba a su hogar tomando esa dirección.

-_No te alteres Flippy… se lo merecía ese imbécil – _Comentó con arrogancia el demente mientras el oji-verde seguía corriendo de forma desesperada por las calles vacías y desiertas de la ciudad. Era extraño por el horario, el tema de no haber peatones por la zona, pero esto al joven ni siquiera le importo.

-¡Tú lo hiciste!... ¡¿Verdad? – Consultó desesperado Flippy casi gritando por la calle, cruzando senderos sin mirar antes de arrimarse de esa forma violenta por esos caminos de asfaltos para los vehículos.

-_Admite que se lo merecía – _Afirmaba a su manera su alter-ego, riendo de forma maniática. Había cambiado o eso era solo una ilusión. ¿Violento? ¿Demente? ¿Sádico? Esta faceta había probado la sensación del asesinato y ahora lo tomaría como su hábito, pero de esto Flippy no estaba enterado y temía que fuera así.

-¡Estás loco!... ¿Sabías? – Mencionó nervioso el muchacho llegando a una nueva cuadra, donde freno a escasos centímetros de lo que era otro callejón. Rápidamente se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo para llorar, de forma desesperante ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué actuaba así? La respuesta era fácil, había recordado.

Sí, recordó, el grito, sus acciones, como sacó cada órgano y finalizó con la vida del joven, de forma rápida y sanguinaria. No podía creerlo, no lo deseaba. En su llanto desesperado, donde el eco de sus gritos revotaba en esa solitaria calle, levanto de forma frenética su vista, terminando visualizando a quien no quería.

Delante de él se encontraba Fliqpy, con su ropa militar manchada de sangre, con algún que otro trozo de carne y tiras de nervios. Había encontrado la respuesta, como salir de esa mente de forma rápida y segura, tener su libertad sin tener que andar pidiéndola. La sangre, ese preciado carmesí era la respuesta a sus ruegos, solo ese rojizo, ese carmesí vibrante para sus ojos. Solo eso y nada más.

Ante esta imagen, el joven solo se aterró comenzando a sentir una sensación extraña. Varios sentimientos corrían en su mente, para luego culminar con un dolor agudo en su sien. Desesperado poso sus manos en su cabeza asustado y dando presión con estos su cráneo, intentando de todas las formas, que esa fuerza extraña no se apoderara de él, aunque pareciera imposible.

-_Déjame salir – _Le murmuro en el oído su faceta sádica, mientras reía de forma demente y tétrica. Esa imagen seria perturbadora para cualquiera, y en especial para ese chico que temía lo que había creado. ¿Esa persona con su misma apariencia seria consecuencia de la Doble Personalidad que aseguraban los doctores? Esto no lo sabía pero necesitaba saberlo, y había una sola persona que podía responderle a esta pregunta, pero para llegar a él, debían pasar antes por una joven. Una pelirroja.

En ese momento esa idea se le estaba desvaneciendo ya que esa faceta estaba tomando su mente otra vez, en contra de su voluntad, debía evitarlo ¿Cómo? La desesperación lentamente lo estaba consumiendo, ayudando a que esa personalidad tomara lo que consideraba suyo, parecía que iba a volver a caer. No obstante, ese dolor infernal freno de golpe además de las sensaciones y esa extraño sentimiento de que sus fuerzas se desvanecían.

¿El motivo? Un grito desesperado de una mujer saliendo desde el fondo de ese callejón, altero por completo sus sistemas. Era familiar esa voz, pero ¿De quién? El joven no lograba reconocer ese grito repentino y desesperado que se había originado en el fondo de ese pasillo.

El peli-verde rápidamente avanzo hasta la entrada del dichoso lugar, olvidándose por completo de su alter-ego y lo que estaba por hacer. Simplemente su mente lo formateo tan rápido que ni siquiera recordaba lo que había pasado instantes y ni siquiera deseaba hacerlo.

Su vista se clavo en un sujeto de una altura mediana pero grande de cuerpo, con cabellera estilo clásico de los años ochenta, revoltoso, enredado y hecho un tipo de bola en la cabeza del señor. El color de la cabellera era de un marrón claro y su ropa, era una camisa azul con un pantalón de jean negro. Aparentemente había acorralado a una jovencita, no podía visualizar quien, pero los gritos de ella habían cesado. Seguramente el agresor puso su mano en la boca de la chica para evitar que alguien escuchara sus gritos desesperados y así proseguir con tranquilidad.

Flippy ingreso cauteloso, de forma lenta pero segura al callejón, deseaba ayudar a la joven. ¿Quién sería? No lo sabía pero se notaba que necesitaba ayuda de alguien. Ese hombre comenzó de forma brusca a sacar a la joven su vestimenta. En sus esfuerzos retiro lo que al parecer era una camisa gris. El peli-verde rápidamente identifico la prenda, era una parte del uniforme escolar que las jovencitas que llevaban en su escuela. ¿Acaso seria una de sus amigas?

Decidido se tiro encima del hombre, alejándolo en su intento de la jovencita, pero este esfuerzo fue en vano, ya que ese peli-marrón se lanzo de espaldas de forma repentina y brusca hacia una de las paredes para que este golpeara con fuerza al chico. Que por esto se soltó y cayó fuertemente al suelo un poco adolorido.

Rápidamente el peli-marrón se reincorporo y observo de forma molesta a Flippy. En cambio el oji-verde miro al hombre y luego a la joven que había estado casi por sufrir lo peor que le pudieran hacer a una mujer, pero gracias a él se evito. No obstante, no podía creer quien estaba allí, delante de sus ojos, era Flaky, quien lloraba de forma desesperada. En su rostro le había quedado una marca en la mejilla derecha, era de la mano del hombre que se había animado de forma cobarde, golpearla una cachetada a la niña, era muy notoria en su pálido rostro.

Sus brazos estaban marcados y mostraban moretones, al ser la piel de la joven muy clara, las marcas eran rápidas de aparecer. Esto enfureció al joven. El peli-marrón se acerco al muchacho y lo tomó de la chaqueta para levantarlo y lanzarlo hacia una de las paredes detrás de él.

-¡¿Por qué te metes en donde no te llaman idiota? – Comentó irritado Disco-Bear con arrogancia. Era una de las personas más pervertidas de la ciudad, y buscada por los acosos que ya había protagonizado a varias mujeres. Este señor al ver a ese joven, solo le creció el odio contra esa persona, ya que estaba arruinando el momento "especial" y ahora debía de sacarlo del camino para que no llegara a seguir molestándole.

-Flippy – Murmuro entre llanto la joven, mientras temblaba del miedo y el pánico. Esto lo oyó muy bien el oji-verde, aunque fue casi inaudible la quebrada voz de la pelirroja, produciéndole odio en su interior y una sensación extraña en su interior. ¿Acaso Fliqpy nuevamente? En ese momento no le importaba si llegaba a matar a ese hombre. Se lo merecía.

Se había golpeado la espalda fuertemente cuando su cuerpo fue frenado abruptamente contra ese muro de concreto. Quedando allí cayado unos segundos, cabizbajo, tirado en el suelo. Bear con arrogancia lo observaba mientras se acercaba a él, retirando de entre sus ropas lo que al parecer era un arma de fuego. El peli-verde parecía no reaccionar, este apunto el arma en la cabeza del joven de forma firme y segura. Solo faltaba presionar el gatillo.

-Adiós niño – Dijo en voz baja Bear preparándose para disparar sin sacar la vista de la cabeza del muchacho, pero de pronto se escucho un grito de una joven en la entrada del callejón, que lo altero cambiando su vista hacia la entrada de dicho lugar.

-¡Detente! – Grito furiosa Janett sosteniendo una Beretta en su mano derecha, avanzando a paso lento hacia ellos. El hermano en cambio avanzaba despacio sin armamento mirando seriamente al hombre que tenía el arma. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar sin un arma de fuego? Pues solo el peli-castaño lo sabía.

-Suelta el arma y aléjate de los niños – Comentó seguro Matts avanzando a la par de su hermana. Bear ante esto simplemente retrocedió del susto, pero no aceptando lo que ocurría se dirigió a la joven, tomándola bruscamente del cuello, poniéndola frente a él, pasando su brazo izquierdo por el cuello de la muchacha, utilizándola como escudo y rehén.

-Aléjense o ella morirá – Aseguraba el hombre, mientras avanzaba a pasos lentos hacia la salida. Ante esto los hermanos frenaron en su avanzar y quedaron petrificados. ¿Qué hacer?

-Flippy – Murmuro desesperada la pelirroja quien desesperadamente intentaba salir del agarre de su agresor. Ante esto el muchacho dio presión con su brazo izquierdo para que la joven dejara de oponer resistencia, ahogándola un poco. Esto la asusto y paro en su débil forcejeo.

-"Rayos… no se qué hacer" – Pensaba furiosa la oji-pardo mientras intentaba de forma desesperada buscar una solución a este inconveniente. Matts en cambio solo le mordía con furia el labio inferior, sin saber qué hacer.

Bear ya estaba cerca de los hermanos cuando oyó la voz del joven que antes parecía haber quedado inconsciente detrás suyo, pero este tono de voz era gruesa y sonaba divertida, esto preocupo al señor, le daba escalofríos esa tonada en particular, como si estuviera en presencia de algo muy peligroso.

-_Suéltala – _Ordenó con furia el oji-amarillo mientras sonreía de una forma aterradora, retorcida y maniática. Mientras que en su mano derecha sostenía su cuchillo de caza favorito, de forma firme y segura.

Bear ante esto simplemente rio cambiando la vista hacia el muchacho, pero su pequeño brote de felicidad fue cambiada por una de terror cuando visualizo los ojos del joven. Ese amarillo rebelde y furioso lo dejo perplejo, tanto que sin darse cuenta estaba soltando a Flaky, creando su pronta liberación de sus garras.

Fliqpy no espero mucho, al ver la reacción de su nuevo enemigo, se lanzo furioso encima de él. El peli-marrón no opuso resistencia ante esto, solo observo de forma quieta como el chico se abalanzaba hacia él tirándolo al suelo, para proseguir a insertar su cuchillo en su cuello, cortando una parte de esta, produciendo una grave herida muy profunda.

Al caer su agresor, la pelirroja corrió desesperada a los brazos de Matts, quien la abrazo fuerte para calmarla y reconfortarla, mientras observaba sin realzar movimientos al igual que su hermana, como el oji-amarillo acababa con la vida del hombre, sanguinariamente.

Una vez cortado una parte de su cuello, Bear comenzó a gritar y a poner sus manos en la herida desesperado. Fliqpy abrió su estomago e introdujo de forma brutal su pie dentro de la herida, haciendo que saliera disparada la sangre del interior del cuerpo del hombre, y al mismo tiempo destruyendo sus órganos internos.

-Es uno de nosotros – Murmuro Janett con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras observaba todo desde el mismo lugar, a escasos centímetros de distancia de la escena. El hermano se encargo de tapar los ojos y oídos de la pelirroja, no deseaba que esto la llegara a alterar más de lo que ya estaba. Su mejor amigo era un asesino.

_-Te arrepentirás de intentar abusar de Flaky – _Menciono seriamente, para culminar riendo de forma maniática. Prosiguió con introducir su cuchillo en la cavidad bucal del hombre, cortando las mejillas y con un rápido movimiento rompió la mandíbula inferior, produciendo un gran sangrado. Ese líquido vital había quedado esparcido en todo el suelo y por este se había manchado un poco su traje por las salpicaduras que produjo su pie dentro del hombre.

Se puso de cuclillas frente a la cabeza de su víctima e introdujo de forma violenta su cuchillo en la cavidad ocular izquierda del hombre, destrozando dicho hueco, mientras que con su mano libre introducía sus dedos índice y mayor, destruyendo el otro órgano ocular. Bear solo gritaba inmóvil ¿Por qué? Quién sabe. Se paró insatisfecho y pateando con fuerza el cráneo de Bear, rompió por completo el cuello, produciéndose un fuerte crujir de los huesos de esa parte del cuerpo. Su trabajo había culminado.

-¡Es genial! – Dijo Matts sorprendido sonriendo de forma demente, mientras su hermana lo mirada de reojo y resoplaba de mal humor, ante el comentario de su querida sangre. Flaky en cambio tenía su rostro apoyado en el pecho de su protector, y sus oídos tapados por las manos de este hermano, aunque por dentro sabía que estaba pasando, deseaba que se detuviera lo más pronto que pudiera.

Fliqpy quedo erguido observando el cuerpo de otra nueva víctima, mientras que con su lengua saboreaba el tibio rojizo líquido de su cuchillo, para terminar riendo de forma maniática, por varios segundos, asiendo esa voz eco en todo ese tétrico callejón. Los hermanos solo se quedaron cayados hasta que él levanto la vista hacia Matts, observándolo con ira, ya que este tenía entre sus manos a la joven Flaky.

-_Suéltala –_Pronuncio escupiendo con rabia esa simple palabra, mientras se dirigía a pasos seguros hacia la pelirroja.

-No le hare nada… tranquilo Flippy – Comento relajado el joven, mientras sostenía con fuerza a la joven, rehusándose a la idea de soltarla, ya que había caído en este aprieto cuando regresaba a su hogar. Por suerte Flippy la había encontrado al igual que los hermanos que rondaban la zona, ahora estaba a salvo pero el oji-amarillo creía otra cosa.

_-Mi nombre es Fliqpy mequetrefe – _Le dijo molesto, mientras frenaba frente a él. Janett al verlo muy cerca de su oji-café, apunto con su arma la cabeza del joven, para ver si así cooperaba con sus deseos, pero lo siguiente no se lo esperaba.

El peli-verde posicionó su afilado cuchillo en el cuello dando presión provocando una leve herida donde broto un hilo de sangre, mientras que con su mano izquierda la ponía en el hombro de la asustada Flaky.

-_Me necesitas vivo ¿No?... _– Interrogo serio a la peli-castaño -_… Entonces baja tu estúpida arma al suelo si no quieres que me mate… y suelten a Flaky – _Ordenó seriamente, presionando al mismo tiempo su arma más a su cuello.

-¿Quién me asegura que te matarás si no te hago caso? – Consultó Janett mientras bajaba la guardia y se ponía nerviosa –"¿Cómo supo que lo estoy apuntando si está de espaldas hacia mí?" – Pensó abrumada, no encontraba explicación.

-_¿Deseas comprobarlo? – _Interrogó seguro y confiado buscando retar a la joven, ante esto la oji-pardo solo bajo su arma asintiendo levemente, mientras que por dentro corría un gran odio e impotencia.

Matts soltó despacio a la joven, quien se dio vuelta y visualizo a Fliqpy con el arma en su cuello, esto la asusto y desespero.

-¡No!... n-no te l-lastimes – Rogaba nerviosa la joven pelirroja mientras lloraba y se acercaba bruscamente al joven para abrazarlo fuertemente, reconfortándose al mismo tiempo. No le importaba a quien estaba abrazando en ese momento, ese de ahí a pesar de todo era Flippy y eso ella lo sabía, había aparecido para salvarla. Estaba muy agradecida.

-_Vámonos – _Susurró en el odio de la joven, quien solo asintió levemente para marcharse de ese lugar. Los hermanos en cambio no sabían qué hacer, si llegaban a intentar detenerlo se lastimaría o mataría, al igual que la joven, pero aun así era obvio de alguna manera que la chica estaba a salvó con él, no había razón para detenerlos. Por ese momento.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Susurro el hermano buscando algún tipo de respuesta positiva a esto o algo en lo que poder actuar.

-Seguirlo… es lo único que se me ocurre – Afirmaba la peli-castaño ante el comentario, mientras observaba como desaparecían del callejón los dos jóvenes saliendo al lado izquierdo del sendero, con rumbo incierto.

-Pues vamos – Mencionó el oji-café que se acerco rápido hasta la entrada de ese dichoso lugar, pero quedo impresionado al no ver a los jóvenes – "¿Tan rápido llegaron a la esquina?" – Se preguntaba abrumado el joven, corriendo rápido hasta la esquina de la dichosa cuadra, sin encontrar nada. La hermana llegó a él a paso tranquilo.

-Veo que es muy escurridizo – Comentó tranquila caminando hasta el medio de la calle buscando algo para poder seguir el rastro -… Al parecer… según informes… salió igual a su abuelo – Afirmó la hermana mientras cruzaba la cuadra para sentarse en una escaleta que era parte de la entrada de una casa.

Matts se acercó a ella con desgano, y se sentó al lado de ella, pensando, buscando la forma de buscarlo. De ayarlo.

-¿Por qué no hicimos nada para detenerlo cuando masacro a ese imbécil? – Preguntó el muchacho mientras miraba hacia el cielo, sin entender el por qué. En ese momento de la masacre, él observo a su hermana buscando alguna respuesta para accionar, pero ella solo negó con la cabeza muy levemente.

-Deseaba saber de lo que es capaz… ahora me es interesante… - Comentaba la joven tranquila -…Además, deje que se divirtiera con ese estúpido… se lo merecía, por intentar de hacer esa estupidez con aquella niña – Aseguro la oji-pardo furiosa, no había otro motivo. Su hermano comprendió ese mensaje y solo cayo la boca antes de agregar alguna estupidez que llegara a molestar a su hermana -… ¡Vamos!... estando aquí no encontraremos nada – Ordeno la mujer al mismo tiempo que se paraba, ante esto Matts solo asintió y siguió a su hermana. Es como si ella supiera a donde se encontraba aunque en realidad estaba más perdida que su oji-café.

… …

-¿E-esto no e-es invasión? – Consulto un poco asustada la joven por la forma abrupta que habían ingresado a la primera casa que encontraron apenas saliendo del pasillo. Por suerte para Fliqpy la puerta estaba sin llavear.

-_Es solo hasta que ellos se vallan – _Aseguro el joven, mientras observaba por el ventanal del living, como desaparecían por una de las cuadras los jóvenes -…_Nos iremos cuando estén un poco más lejos – _Menciono tranquilo regresando al lado de la joven Flaky, quien se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones amarillos del lugar.

-¿D-de quien s-será la c-casa? – Se pregunto nerviosa la joven observando el lugar. Todos los muebles eran amarillos, cortinas, paredes, y pareciera que las habitaciones continuas eran todas de ese mismo color, cambiando de tonos según el objeto.

-_No lo sé… pero el idiota que viva aquí está enfermo – _Respondió el joven impresionado por el lugar, ante el comentario la oji-rojo soltó una pequeña risa, al mismo tiempo poniéndose ruborizada -… ¿_Estás bien? – _Consulto tomando entre sus manos el brazo de la joven, donde tenía varios moretones, y con su mano derecha palmeo delicadamente el rostro de la joven observando su rostro mascado. Esto lo enfureció.

Flaky ante estos tratos se puso nerviosa y aun más ruborizada.

-S-si… g-gracias por ayudarme – Comento tímidamente la pelirroja a su amigo, por el comentario de ella Fliqpy rápidamente se ruborizo y bruscamente cambio la mirada hacia otro lado para que ella no lo notara, pero aun así fue obvio.

-_D-de nada – _Respondió un poco nervioso parándose rápidamente y caminando hacia la ventana nuevamente quedando de espaldas hacia ella. Intentaba calmarse, esa niña lo había puesto nervioso ¿Cómo? Aun así no le interesaba, se sentía satisfecho de poder ayudarla una vez por todas con algo verdaderamente importante en vez de los estudios como hacia su otra faceta.

-"No es malo" – Pensó la joven mientras dejaba escapar una inaudible risa de sus labios, para luego acercarse tímidamente a esa persona y abrazarlo. Lo necesitaba, además de recordar lo que había mencionado una vez Sneaky, tal vez eso ayudaría a su amigo, si ella confesaba sus sentimientos…

-Fliqpy… yo… - Dijo tímidamente la joven detrás del muchacho con su voz demasiado inaudible para una persona, por esto el oji-amarillo no logro escuchar nada.

-_Vamos – _Respondió tranquilo yendo hacia la salida, ante esto Flaky solo asintió levemente, para luego ir detrás de él.

Caminaron a dirección a la casa de la pelirroja, a paso rápido, no deseaban ser encontrados por los hermanos, mucho menos Fliqpy. La última cuadra del trayecto a sus destinos lo recorrieron corriendo, llegando la joven oji-carmesí agitaba, mientras que el joven más que bien. Al parecer Hans había ayudado bien en su físico.

Ingresaron abruptos a la casa, donde por suerte no había nadie. El peli-verde se tiro en uno de los sillones de terciopelo blanco, manchando un poco con la sangre de su ropa este asiento, ante esto la pelirroja se altero. Si sus padres encontraban esa sangre harían muchas preguntas y no desea lidiar con ello.

Rápidamente ordeno a Fliqpy a pararse donde el susodicho acepto rápidamente. Lo encamino hasta el cuarto de ella y lo llevo al baño del mismo. El muchacho no comprendía la reacción repentina de ella pero solo hizo lo que pedía.

-¡Dame tu ropa! – Ordeno la pelirroja poniéndose rápidamente ruborizada por la forma en que le hablo al joven, ya que esa orden daba otra idea para cualquier persona que llegara verlo en otro sentido.

_-¿Eh?... ¿Para qué?... acaso ¿Tú? – _Dijo nervioso el muchacho quien se ruborizo rápidamente.

-¡No!, no, no, no… - Negaba nerviosa al mismo tiempo con la cabeza la pelirroja -… Deseo lavar tu ropa… tengo un lavarropas que lo limpiara en media hora y un centrifugador a aire caliente que lo secara… en una hora te lo volverás a poner – Informaba rápidamente la joven, quien salió rápido del baño y luego de unos segundos regreso con ropa en sus manos -… Esta remera y bermuda son de mi primo… solo es por una hora ¿Sí? – Consulto un poco apenada la joven mientras extendía sus manos para darle la ropa al joven.

Ante esto solo asintió, y cerró la puerta, donde luego de cinco minutos, salió con la ropa temporalmente que tendría puesto y en sus manos su ropa manchada. Lo puso en un cesto que tenía la joven en sus manos y ella corrió al fondo de la casa donde se encontraba el lavadero poniendo la ropa en el aparato y dándolo marcha.

Relajada regreso con el joven y lo encamino nerviosa a la cocina, donde le pidió que se sentara y esperara por algo caliente. Al parecer en los minutos que Fliqpy se estaba cambiando ella puso agua para unos tés y saco de la alacena unas galletas. El oji-amarillo solo miraba como ella se movía veloz en la cocina para traerle luego de unos segundos dos tazas con ese preciado té y unas galletas para compartir la bebida.

-_Qué raro que no corriste de mi… apenas verme… ¿Por qué? _- Interrogo dudoso mientras la joven se sentaba al lado de él, y se ponía más nerviosa por lo acotado del joven.

-Yo… yo… es que… no eres malo… y… pues – Menciono nerviosa la joven sin saber que decir, poniéndose completamente ruborizada, como si su cara fuera un tomate viviente.

-_Te amo Flaky – _Se sincero Fliqpy acercándose bruscamente a ella, para abrazarla y darle un salvaje beso, donde ella no opuso resistencia, simplemente se dejo llevar.

El oji-amarillo mandaba en esto, ese era su arte, sabía qué hacer, Flaky simplemente lo seguía como podía, esa lengua era una víbora dentro de ella, dejándola rápidamente sin aire, para culminar rompiendo el beso, alejándose de ella de forma lenta, poniendo su frente con la de ella. Callando esperando una respuesta, que la hiciera feliz.

-Yo… también Fliqpy – Respondió dulcemente, pero en ese momento quien se acerco fue la joven, tomando con ambas manos la cabeza de Fliqpy para adentrarse en un beso, donde ella serian quien mandaría esta vez. El peli-verde solo se dejo lleva, ella era más delicada y de alguna forma e gustaba. Esto era demasiado bueno.

Flaky paso su mano por el cuello del joven, provocando que él cortara el beso de forma imprevista ya que ella sin desearlo había tocado la herida que anteriormente se había producido así mismo en un momento.

-¡Oh!... Perdón… - Se disculpo la joven parándose rápidamente saliendo corriendo de la cocina -… ¡Iré por el botiquín! – Grito la joven desapareciendo de la vista de Fliqpy. Ante esto solo dejo escapar un largo bostezo de cansancio hasta que oyó ingresar alguien a la casa gritando en nombre de la joven.

-¡Flaky!... permiso… soy Splendid… ¿Estás bien? – Dijo el peli-azul preocupado mientras increpaba a la casa sin ningún tipo de permiso alguno.

-_Perfecto – _Murmuro sonriente, mientras desaparecía de la cocina evitando que este chico llegara a verlo –_"Otro a mi lista" _– Pensó riendo para sus adentros, observando como el oji-azul ingresaba a la cocina. Él se encontraba detrás de la puerta, ahora se divertiría con ese muchacho. Aunque en su lista en realidad marcaban dos nombres, ¿Por qué no podría aumentar su lista? Deseaba sumarlo, ese Splendid conocería de una vez por todas quien era en realidad Flippy.

… … …

**Regreso con mis comentarios dementes… la inspiración me jugó una mala pasada a medias, porque con esta mente sádica cree un loco One-Shot… "El arte de Matar" y pues valió la pena… pero eso es otra cosa… ¡vallamos al grano mente!...**

**¿Les gusto la historia? ¿Voy bien? ¿Me retiro? ¿Me tiro de un puente? Lo último ni pensarlo… Pero lo más importante de todo ¿Desean conti? Eso es simple, dejen un Review diciéndome lo que desean y yo accionare, así de fácil, así de sencillo, así soy yo. Espero les haya gustado, disculpen el retraso, hasta otro capi si ustedes los lectores lo desean.**

**Gracias ¡por pasar y leer! Nos vemos en otro capi.**

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


	7. Muertes, Busqueda y Trastorno

********Voces En El Interior********

**(**_El maltrato tanto físico como mental daña a cualquiera… Este joven peli-verde aprendió de ese mensaje y ellos aprenderán de él_**)**

_*Summary*_

********Voces En El Interior********

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia (AAA): **Los personajes de HTF no me perteneces, sino a mondo media y sus respectivos creadores, solo soy propietaria de los OCs que fueron agregados para el desarrollo de la historia. Este Fic se desarrolla en un universo alterno donde todos son humanos y el gore aplicado es mi idea.

Hola a todos — Se asoma sigilosa por un gran muro esperando no recibir ninguna agresión física — Pido mil disculpas, este Fic, como los otros dos que aun están en desarrollo no quedaran en el olvido. Solo que tuve un temilla y pues me costó traer el conti. ¡Aviso! A mí no me es complicado escribir más de un fic, solo que algo de fuerza mayor me impide a veces seguirle. ¡Es tan mala onda que no se qué le pasa y me borra mis Fics! No sé porque lo hace, ¡Yo no le hice nada! Esto es frustrante ._.lll Pero luego de intentar luchar contra toda su mala onda y negación, traje el conti. No espero que me alaben o lo que sea, se que un mes para actualizar es demasiado. Hasta para mi es mucho, solo sépanme disculpar, pero esto es por caso de fuerza mayor. ¡Si supieran!

Bien, sin más vueltas, problemas, palabrerío y contradicciones, el conti… (Nos leemos abajo)

********Voces En El Interior********

**Muertes, Búsquedas y Trastorno…**

— ¿Dónde estará este chico? — Se preguntaba Janett mirando para todos lados, en medio de la calle, a dos cuadras de la institución escolar — ¡Es tan escurridizo! — Se quejó de muy mal humor mientras resoplaba por el fastidio y la impotencia que tenía desde hacia tiempo. No pudo pararlo y ahora nuevamente debía buscarlo.

— ¡Oh!, Dios mío, ¡Gracias! — Exclamaba alegre Matts, dando brincos alocados ingresando desesperado a una tienda, a pocos metros de él. Su hermana al ver la reacción brusca corrió detrás de él, ingresando al mismo lugar para luego encontrarlo en la recepción de la tienda.

— ¿¡Encontraste algo! — Interrogó sobresaltada mientras ese pequeño rastro de ilusión y felicidad se desvanecía por completo, quedando solo en ella un gesto de seriedad absoluta al observar una imagen de un producto que había salido a la venta y este aviso anunciaba una oferta.

— ¡Sí! — Respondió abrupto — ¡El nuevo juego de "Masacre Total" tres acaba de salir!, ¡Quiero uno! — Anunciaba feliz mientras le pedía al vendedor una copia del dichoso videojuego. Ante esto la oji-pardo dejo escapar un resoplo y le pego en la cabeza a su hermano fuertemente.

— ¡Deberíamos estar buscando al mocoso en vez de andar comprando idioteces! — Replicó molesta, el oji-café solo se sobó la cabeza sin prestarle atención, compró el juego y salió dando brincos de emoción al igual cuando había ingresado — "A veces odio que seas tan infantil" — Pensaba la hermana viendo como su peli-castaño observaba la imagen del sobre, un hombre herido con raspones, moretones y varios armamentos, a un costado, un gran numero tres color rojo.

Aunque su oji-café era igual de demente que ella, era de cambiar de actitudes muy rápidamente, además de decisiones, por ello a veces él actuaba de forma psicópata con ella en la academia y otras era como un pequeño niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un mayor. Janett igual de alguna forma de agradaba que fuera así, pero ahora importaba encontrar al peli-verde en vez de pasar por uno de los estados de su hermano.

********Voces En El ****Interior********

— Hola, ¿Flaky? — Preguntaba Splendid ingresando tranquilamente hacia la cocina, dejando en la mesa en el centro de esta, una mochila que contenía sus útiles — ¿Hola?, ¿Alguien? — Consultaba el joven adentrándose a uno de los dos pasillos que conducía al fondo de la casa avanzando de forma tranquila, por una de las dos salidas de la habitación.

— _Splendid __—_Susurró entre risas maniacas el oji-amarillo mientras salía de detrás de la puerta, para salir de la cocina y dirigirse por el otro pasillo que llevaba al living, sin parar de reír.

La pelirroja salió rápido del baño de su habitación, al fondo de la casa y por el pasillo se topó de forma brusca con Splendid, quien al verla con moretones en los brazos y una marca en su rostro se asusto.

— ¡¿Qué te paso? — Consultó alterado, al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y la conducía hacia la cocina.

— ¡Splend! T-tranquilo e-estoy b-bien — Tartamudeó nerviosa llegando a la cocina, donde observó detenidamente y no se encontraba su peli-amarillo — ¿Y-y Fliqpy? — Consultó preocupada al mismo tiempo en que sentaba frente al oji-azul, quien tomó de las manos de la joven, el botiquín que llevaba en su mano derecha para proseguir con las curaciones correspondientes.

Su joven amigo no había escuchado la pregunta de su querida amiga por estar más concentrado en ayudarla. Sacó unas cremas de la caja y la paso de forma firme, y delicada sobre la piel de la joven, mientras esta miraba a todos lados buscando indicios de Fliqpy.

— ¿Qué paso Flaky?, ¿Quién te lastimo? — Consultó de forma molesta mientras finalizaba de aplicar las curaciones al brazo izquierdo de la dicha, para proseguir con la derecha.

— Pues… emm… intentaron… yo… — Flaky no sabía que decir, como articular las palabras correspondientes para hacerle entender que fue lo que estuvo por pasar pero sin alterar a su viejo y mejor amigo.

— ¡Vamos Flaky!... ¿Qué paso?... oí que por estos lugares estaba ese pervertido de la tele, temí que te pudiese hacer algo, ya que siempre regresas a casa sola — Explicaba el joven nervioso, mientras finalizada de curar el otro brazo. Ahora solo faltaba el rostro — Por eso vine, ¡No me digas que! — Se sobresaltó antes de empezar a curar la piel de la joven.

Flaky solo atino a asentir muy levemente, para luego producirse unas pequeñas lagrimas que deseaba salir de sus ojos, sus delicados labios se torcieron levemente, estaba conteniendo el llanto pero no podía. Al notar la escena que vendría, Splendid abraso fuertemente a Flaky, reconfortándola y buscando la forma de calmarla. Ahora estaba a salvo pero algo rápido corrió por la mente del joven. ¿La había tocado?

— Flaky, no me digas, que ese pervertido te — Dijo exaltado y muy preocupado e impotente el muchacho encontrando un no de la joven, que apenas pudo ser escuchado por el oji-azul al ser demasiado inaudible esa voz quebrada. Esto calmo todos los sentimientos de odio que se formaban en su cabeza. Su corazón que había empezado a latir cada vez más fuerte y rápido se relajaba para poder seguir con su trabajo de bombeo tranquilo.

Flipqy se asomó sigiloso por la entrada del pasillo donde antes se había dirigido y observó la escena, esto le produjo rabia y odio al por mayor.

— _¡Splendid!… ¡Tú!... ¡Maldito bastardo! __—_ Murmuró furioso escupiendo cada palabra articulada con una gran ira contenida. No dejaría que una persona como era ese gimnasta protegiera a la jovencita, quien podría hacerlo era solo él y nadie más. Se dirigió al living a paso apresurado, ya tenía algo planeado, que culminaba en algo simple y sencillo. Asesinar al oji-azul.

— Flaky se que seguro fue una difícil situación pero — Comentó el joven, soltándola una vez que ella ya estaba más tranquila. Con el borde de su remera azul, se dedico a limpiar las mejillas húmedas de la joven por sus lágrimas — ¿Cómo saliste de ese peligro? — Consultó preocupado el joven, por como hubiese sido ese momento, que culminó con una Flaky herida de esa manera.

Antes de que ella pudiera articular un solo nombre en sus delicados labios, el sonido de que algún objeto de vidrio se destrozaba en pedazos, freno su hablar. Splendid sobresaltado, se paró abruptamente mientras Flaky solo quedo en la silla sin realizar movimiento. El sonido había provenido del living, sin pensarlo dos veces, el peli-azul se dirigió al lugar por el segundo pasillo que lo conducía a esa sala.

La pelirroja quedó allí unos segundos hasta que su mente trajo un nombre y el posible culpable de que se rompiera ese objeto.

— Fliqpy — Susurró asustada mientras corría por su amigo, desapareciendo de la cocina. No conocía del todo a ese oji-amarillo, fue bueno con ella y la protegió pero un presentimiento le decía que algo malo estaría por pasar en ese mismo instante en esa sala de su casa.

********Voces En El Interior********

— Hermana, una cosa — Dijo Matts caminando a la par de su hermana, por medio de la calle. Seguía desierto, ¿Cuál era el motivo? Los hermanos lo desconocían. ¿Qué cosa haría que las personas no estuvieran por allí? Era extraño.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Janett con desgano frenando ambos al mismo tiempo, para quedar frente a frente.

— Sé que siempre te informas de todo, hay una cosa que no entiendo — Explicaba el joven, mientras miraba directo a los ojos de la joven — ¿Por qué el general asegura que Flippy es igual a su abuelo? No estoy bien informado — Aceptaba el oji-café sin dejar de mirar a su hermana, quien dejo escapar un bostezo para luego extender sus brazos hacia el cielo. Pareciera cansada.

— Según informes — Explicaba seriamente una vez expresado su cansancio a su oji-café — El abuelo de Flippy sufrió de un Trastorno Disociativo de la Personalidad al igual que este muchacho, pero lo suyo fue por causa de la guerra contra los estúpidos de los tigres, ellos capturaron a su abuelo y realizaron pruebas genéticas en él, esto provoco el TDP y otros problemas — Decía la joven, quien volvía a retomar marcha seguido a la par del peli-castaño — Como sabemos esto produjo mutaciones, pero no físicas a diferencia de los ojos amarillos, sino de actitud — Mencionaba tranquila.

— Se de los Tigres y la mutación que le hicieron, no entiendo que tiene que ver él con Flippy — Interrumpía Matts acotando de forma nerviosa mientras su hermana lo miraba seriamente por la interrupción que tuvo que soportar.

— Como decía, eso quedo en sus genes, y pasaron a la familia, Flippy tiene los mismos genes que de su abuelo y de alguna forma que no entendí cuando me lo explicaron — Mencionaba rascándose la nuca — Esto cambio también actitudes cuando se activo ese gen o virus en él. Agresividad, instinto, velocidad, inteligencia, astucia, y una necesidad de asesinar a cualquiera son algunos de tantas cosas que tienen en común por esta cosa que tienen — Comentaba la joven dejando pasar otro largo y casi interminable bostezo — En el momento que Flippy — Dijo recordando la joven.

— Fliqpy — Corregía el oji-café, quien freno al mismo tiempo que su hermana, quien lo observo de forma furiosa. No le agradaba que la corrigieran e interrumpirán cuando daba una explicación. Ante esto solo siguió explicando intentando de pasar por alto lo acotado de su hermano quien se puso aun más nervioso.

— Ese niño se dio cuenta que tenía un arma y estaba de espaldas hacia mí, eso quiere decir que es meticuloso en los detalles, habrá visto alguna sombra o algo para darse cuenta. Será difícil atraparlo mientras sea ese con ojos amarillos, en ese momento será más que peligroso, ya que cada detalle que nosotros dejemos de lado, él lo tomara a su favor. Su abuelo era así de enfermo, es difícil confiarse de él en ese estado, es capaz de todo — Dijo la joven retomando la caminada preocupada — Y temo que la niña este en problemas, ya que a pesar de que la salvo, esa cosa cambia a la persona, él podría atacarla, ¡Soy una tarada!, ¿¡Por qué no lo frene antes! Ahora recién analizo las consecuencias, ¡Rayos! — Replicó molesta y preocupada por recordar y analizar todo muy tarde. Esto preocupo a Matts.

— ¡Hay que encontrarlo antes de que haga algo malo! — Dijo sobresaltado el muchacho mientras miraba a su hermana buscando una buena respuesta.

— Ha probado matar, solo esperemos que no lo haga con la muchacha — Explicó seria mientras apuraban pasos buscando por las calles siguientes. No sabían dónde buscar, pero en vez de quedarse pensando, lo mejor era seguir por lo menos, mirando por calles hasta encontrar algún indicio.

********Voces En El Interior********

Splendid ingresó tranquilo al living, observando con suma tranquilidad su alrededor. Notó en su búsqueda del origen de ese extraño sonido, los restos de un jarrón que estaba en la entrada de la sala, cerca de la puerta principal. Tranquiló camino hasta que tuvo los restos de ese objeto frente a sus pies. Cambio su mirada al ventanal y notó que la ventana estaba abierta.

— "De seguro fue el viento" — Analizó. Se puso en cuclillas para recoger los tozos más grandes de este jarrón de porcelana, sin percatarse que de forma lenta, avanzaba el peli-verde por detrás de él con una gran sonrisa maniática en su rostro y su cuchillo firme en su mano derecha.

— ¡Flaky trae escoba! — Gritó. Se paro rápidamente a la vez que se daba vuelta tranquilo con una mirada seria, donde al visualizar al ex cadete frente suyo con esa característica sonrisa. Se alteró.

Fliqpy se lanzó hacia él de forma brusca, para lograr en su rápido movimiento, incrustar el cuchillo en el estomago de su nuevo enemigo, consiguiéndolo con gran éxito y por desgracia para el joven. El peli-azul se alteró por la acción de su compañero de aula. Rápido, soltó los pedazos del jarrón para tomar al peli-verde de los hombros y forcejear con él, consiguiendo tirarlo luego de avanzar varios pasos hacia una pequeña mesa ratona, que provoco el tropiezo del ex cadete.

Por la caída, el oji-amarillo sintió como su espalda aterrizaba en la madera de esa pequeña mesa que se quebró por la fuerza por el cual ejerció el cuerpo en su aterrizaje fortuito, provocando que aterrizara en el frio de las cerámicas del suelo. El gimnasta cayó encima del joven. Por esto se incrusto aun más el cuchillo en su estomago, provocando una gran hemorragia.

Gemio por el dolor y lanzó un alarido desesperante al mismo tiempo que intentaba pararse para alejarse de ese psicópata.

El peli-verde lo detuvo tomándolo del cabello y lo lanzó al lado de él boca arriba, para luego arrimarse en sacar su cuchillo salvajemente, provocando el aumento de la herida y por ende, más sangre que brotaba de forma violenta desde el interior del muchacho. Rápido, se lanzó encima del chico, quien gemía y gritaba de forma desesperada en búsqueda de ayuda. Esto al oji-amarillo le gustaba.

Con su mano derecha poso en la herida del oji-azul y comenzó a dar más presión para producir más gritos de pánico y dolor, y provocar que llorara, que sufriera. Lo estaba gozando con esa gran sonrisa maniática.

— Fliqpy ¡Basta! — Exclamó alterada. Había ingresado de forma desesperada a la habitación y esa escena de sangre, gritos y dolor se había vuelto perturbadora para esos ojos nítidos carmesí de la pelirroja.

Velozmente corrió hasta donde se encontraban el demente de su amigo y lo empujó con toda bestialidad provocando que cayera de costado al lado del agobiado Splendid, que no paraba de gemir por el dolor incesante. Ella deseaba que se alejara de su querido amigo.

Flaky tenía lagrimas que caían de forma rebelde mientras intentaba mantenerse en calma y dar presión a la grabe herida del muchacho para evitar que el sangrado se volviera mayor. Por otra parte, el ex cadete observaba la escena con una mirada confundida. Aun permanecían sus ojos amarillos.

— _Flaky yo_ — Acotó seriamente antes de ser interrumpido por una exaltada niña.

— ¡Vete de mi casa! — Gritó coléricamente a la vez que veía como Splendid cerraba los ojos. Esto la desesperaba, la herida era demasiada grande para ella y no sabía cómo parar la hemorragia — ¡No te duermas! — Gritó desesperada en llanto mientras lo observaba y lo movía de los hombros frenéticamente, buscando despertarlo.

Fliqpy vio la escena y se paró con suma dificultad. Su cuerpo parecía no querer responder a sus deseos pero lo iba a ser igual. Quisiera o no su mente. Se acercó al casi cuerpo inerte del peli-azul y observo con tristeza a Flaky, quien tenía las manos manchadas de ese carmesí y no paraba de llorar de forma desesperante.

— Perdón — Musitó con tristeza y con lagrimas en sus ojos a la vez que se arrodillaba frente a los dos jóvenes. Su voz era más suave y clara, por esto la pelirroja levanto la vista y por varios segundos visualizo en el iris de su amigo, ese color verde que luego culmino nuevamente en el amarillo.

— Flippy — Susurró en llanto, mientras observaba el movimiento inesperado por parte del peli-verde.

Rápido, incrustó su cuchillo en la base del tórax abriendo aun más la herida, mientras sonreía como toda manía y demencia. Introdujo su mano en la gran entrada y luego de husmear por varios segundos, sacó el corazón con su mano derecha. Ante esto Flaky quedó aterrada observando este musculo que aun latía de forma incesante, y lenta. En el ambiente entre los tres jóvenes, solo se logro escuchar el silencio cuando los gemidos de Splendid dejaron de condicionar el ambiente con algún tipo de ruido, al mismo tiempo que su corazón dejaba de latir.

— _Siempre lo odie __—_Explicó con su tono de voz gruesa y arrogante a la vez que presionaba el tejido muscular y lo destruía frente a los ojos de la pelirroja — _Ahora no me molestara más __—_Informó dejando caer el resto de ese corazón en el cuerpo del inerte, ya fallecido gimnasta.

De fondo se oyó un sonido referente a un "tip" que corto el pequeño silencio agobiante que se había formado entre ellos dos. Esto informaba que la ropa ya estaba más que limpia y lista para su uso nuevamente.

— _Iré por mi ropa y me marcharé __—_Anunció parándose y luego marchándose sin cambiar miradas de la habitación, hacia el lavadero. En cambio Flaky comenzó a llorar de forma desesperante mientras observaba el cuerpo de su amigo. Sin vida.

Ingresó al lavadero, rápido se cambio y puso la ropa manchada en el lavarropas, para que no tuviera que limpiar ella nuevamente esas manchas carmesí. Luego regreso más que tranquilo a donde estaba la oji-carmesí, quien estaba más que cayada con su mirada perdida en el suelo.

— _Te amo Flaky __—_Se sinceró. Se puso detrás de ella en cuclillas y la beso tiernamente en la mejilla. La pelirroja no respondió y esto a él lo molesto. Se erguió rápido y se dirigió a la salida sin mirarla —_ Nos veremos __—_Mencionó antes de desaparecer de la habitación y de la vida de la joven, por quien sabe cuánto.

********Voces En El Interior********

— Según informes, ese joven de nombre Flippy fue el causante del fallecimiento de otro de nuestros ciudadanos. En este caso un joven de pelo y ojos azules de nombre Splendid fue la nueva víctima de este asesino. Su cuerpo fue encontrado en la casa de una joven que — Informaba de forma profesional Cro-Marmot por la televisión, en otro informe periodístico. Un clima de conmoción y preocupación había envuelto a la ciudad. Esto era sumamente preocupante.

— Maldito bastardo, ¡Te mataré! — Anunciaba con furia el pelirrojo, hermano gemelo del joven fallecido.

Splendont era el hermano menor de Splendid, por solo unos escasos minutos. A diferencia de su gemelo, él tenía el pelo y ojos rojos, que lo marcaba y distinguía. Él amaba más que a nadie a ese personaje especial, y ahora lo perdía para siempre por culpa de un muchacho. Tantas cosas planeadas con ese loquillo se desvanecían por esa información.

Esta noticia había sido un baldazo de agua fría. Su corazón había sido destruido. Todo estaba oscuro. Solo la venganza llenaba su mente de la supuesta solución. Iba a dejar que su locura lo dominará y así poder seguir. Sabía que hacer. Lo importante ahora era encontrar a aquel peli-verde.

Luego vendría la tan esperada diversión.

********Voces En El Interior********

Su arma había ingresado con facilidad en el cuello del joven Lifty, quien tuvo el gran error de salir tan tarde en realizar las compras. Tenía todo el día para hacerlo pero se le había ocurrido salir a las nueve de la noche. En una vuelta de esquina, se terminaría encontrando con quien se volvería su verdugo y le daría el toque de gracia.

Sacó su cuchillo con toda brutalidad y lo introdujo en su estomago a la vez que con su cuerpo daba presión para evitar que el gemelo cayera al suelo. Estaban en la vereda de lo que antes era una de las más pobladas de peatones de la ciudad que ahora se convertía en una de las más vacías.

El gemelo intentaba gritar pero sus cuerdas vocales habían sido destruidas por ese filo de la navaja y el forcejeo, sin brazos era sumamente complicado. El oji-amarillo lo había despojado de sus extremidades en el primer forcejeo que habían tenido en una primera instancia. Fliqpy tenía problemas para tenerlo domado, entonces en un despiste de su antiguo agresor, le sacó primero su brazo izquierdo.

Introdujo su objeto punzante en la separación de los huesos y con un fuerte tirón, separó el hombre del brazo, para luego con su fiel cuchillo, corto toda la conexión de musculo y tejido que aun lo unía con el cuerpo. Este mismo procedimiento se produjo con el derecho pero de forma aun más fácil. Todo esto lo hizo con el joven peli-verde en pie.

Una vez su arma en el estomago de su víctima, introdujo los dedos de su mano derecha en la separación de las costillas derechas y lo despojó de dos de estas masas óseas de un solo tirón. Por esto el gemelo gemía y ahogaba sus gritos en la sangre rebelde que brotaba de su cuello.

— _¿Ahora quien es el idiota? __—_Cuestionó con un tono sádico mientras Lifty solo lloraba y esperaba internamente el hermoso final de esta horrible y espeluznante tortura.

Fliqpy parecía no estar de ánimos para aniquilar a uno de los tres bastardos que le había hecho la vida imposible, así que solo lo tiro al suelo y de un rápido movimiento le quebró sus piernas con sus manos y finalizo en sacarle la cabeza con su cuchillo. Para lanzarlo de una patada, a varios metros del lugar, calle abajo.

Él sabía que esos dos peli-verdes solo hacían lo que su jefe mandaba. Toda la ira acumulada caía en una sola persona ahora en más. Cuddles.

Una vez dado por hecho su trabajo, camino tranquilo por las desiertas calles de la ciudad. Ahora iría por una presa distinta antes de la victima mayor. No era que este profesor le hubiere hecho algún tipo de daño, pero siempre le había tenido un gran odio sin explicación y ahora le tocaba sufrir él.

Lumpy no iba a sufrir mucho, solo iba a ser un número más en la lista del joven. O eso era lo que pensaba el oji-amarillo.

********Voces En El Interior********

— Flaky, ¡Dime que paso! — Ordenó por decima vez de forma desesperada Janett, mientras la tomaba con fuera de los hombros e intentaba que la mirara a los ojos, pero la oji-carmesí tenía su mirada perdida en el suelo con una expresión fría. Nada bueno. Sus manos y ropa manchada de ese carmesí. Necesitaba asistencia psicológica y de inmediato.

— Tranquila Jant, debes de entender que paso por algo fuerte — Explicó tranquilo el oji-café mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelirroja — Todo estará bien, ¿Qué paso Flaky? — Consultó con una leve voz dulce, pero aun así, ella no respondía.

— ¡Esto es pérdida de tiempo, ese Flippy lo hizo, es fácil saberlo! — Exclamó molesta la oji-pardo saliendo de la habitación de Flaky, donde era que se encontraban.

— Fliqpy — Musito la oji-carmesí, corrigiendo a la muchacha. Matts observo seriamente a la niña y comprendió que sería mejor dejarla descansar. Estaba en shock. Mejor era dejarla tranquila por ese día. Era para su bien.

— Tranquila Flaky, ayudaremos a tu amigo — Mintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, por esto la pelirroja cambio su mirada perdida hacia el militar y le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

Luego de esto salió a buscar a su hermana, dejando a la pelirroja tranquila en su habitación. Esperaba que para el día siguiente estuviera mucho mejor.

— ¿Dónde crees que este? — Consultó el peli-castaño una vez al lado de su hermana. Estaban en frente del cuerpo inerte del muchacho. La oji-pardo lo observaba con seriedad mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Estaba molesta y por demás indignada.

— ¡Lo encontraremos y haremos que page por lo que hizo! — Exclamó molesta. Todo lentamente se salía de sus manos. Las fuerzas policíacas estaban realizando sus respectivos peritajes. Ellos habían llegado por el llamado de un vecino que había oído gritos provenientes de la casa.

Todo estaba más que mal, ¿Qué más se podría pedir? Se preguntaba los jóvenes cuando la respuesta a esta incógnita llego veloz a sus oídos.

— Señores — Los hermanos se dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo observando a uno de sus informantes, por desgracia, de malas noticias — Encontraron el cuerpo de Lifty en muy malas condiciones a siete cuadras de aquí — Informaba seriamente Mole, quien poseía cabello y ojos purpuras, con unos anteojos oscuros y un sobretodo. Él se encargaba de ayudar a los hermanos y sus fueras de obtener la mejor información de los que ellos debía de cuidar.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Exclamó furiosa. Janett estaba al borde del colapso emocional. En cambio su hermano mantenía la calma de forma profesional.

— Si cayó Lifty, ¿Quiénes quedan? — Consultó a su hermana curioso, quien lo miro nerviosamente y salió disparadamente a las calles de la vacía ciudad.

— ¡Cuddles! — Exclamó desesperada saliendo más que corriendo siendo perseguida por su hermano. Ella había investigado al muchacho y sabía casi todo de él. En especial de los brabucones — De seguro ira detrás de ese rubio — Musitó desesperadamente. A pesar de todo no estaba tan equivocada, ya que uno de los de la lista era ese mocoso, pero uno de los nombres que estaba delante era ese profesor.

********Voces En El Interior********

Quedo cayada y en silencio. No sabía qué hacer. En su cabeza se reproducía una y otra vez la masacré de su peli-verde contra uno de sus mejores amigos. Tenía miedo.

— "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" — Se preguntaba con la mirada clavada al suelo — "¿Por qué lo odiabas tanto, para llegar a matarlo?" — Seguía interrogándose — "¿Quién será el siguiente?" — Analizaba preocupada, sin realizar ni el más mínimo movimiento — "¿A qué otra persona odias al igual que Splendid?" — Se Interrogó, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos.

— ¡Lumpy! — Gritó subiendo la cabeza y fijando su mirada a la puerta — Yo no soy fuerte para detenerlo — Musitó triste y nerviosa — Pero debo de hacer algo, ¡Debo detenerlo! — Exclamó nerviosa parándose lentamente, dejando la comodidad del colchón y limpiando sus manos manchadas de sangre con su uniforma escolar camino hacia la puerta.

Palmeó nerviosa esa madera rustica y volvió a recordar más escenas en su cabeza. El intento de los agresores en matar a Sneaky, Ka-Boom y Flippy, el golpe que recibió de uno de ellos, el intento frustrado de abuso por parte de ese pervertido, la muerte de Splendid delante de sus ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle estas cosas a ella?, ¿Qué hizo para que el destino actuara así? ¿Por qué ella?

De repente sintió un fuerte dolor proveniente de sus sienes. Poso ambas manos en su cabeza mientras sentía ese gran ardor que aumentaba cada vez más. Sentía que no podía gritar, que sus cuerdas vocales habían sido eliminadas. No sentía su cuerpo, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Todo era más que confuso. Esos sentimientos eran totalmente distintos, ¿De dónde habían salido?

Sus manos cayeron en seco a los costados de su cuerpo, y su visita quedo clavada al suelo. Una sonrisa extraña se formo en su rostro y una sensación extraña invadía ahora su mente.

— Debemos de ayudar a Flippy — Musitó con un tono de voz agresiva a la vez que salía de la habitación para dirigirse a la salida y buscar a su peli-verde.

********Voces En El Interior********

**Nota de la autora: **Mil disculpas, ¡Perdonen! No fue mi intensión tardar tanto. Es que tuve un temilla, mil disculpas. Espero les haya gustado. Puse mi mejor esfuerzo y espero que haya quedado decente.

Ahora las preguntas dementes, ¿Les gusto?, ¿Les defraude?, ¿Voy bien?, ¿Ya quieren que le dé un final?, ¿Quieren que termine el Fic o me olvido de esto? Pero la consulta más importante de todas, ¿Desean conti? Esto depende de ustedes, un Review con su opinión, así de fácil, así de sencillo, así soy yo.

Mil disculpas, espero les haya gustado el capi.

No queda más que decir sino, ¡Gracias por pasar y leer!, hasta otro capítulo, si ustedes los lectores, lo desean.

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


	8. Caminos al desastre

********Voces En El Interior********

**(**_El maltrato tanto físico como mental daña a cualquiera… Este joven peli-verde aprendió de ese mensaje y ellos aprenderán de él_**)**

_*Summary*_

********Voces En El Interior********

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia (AAA): **Los personajes de HTF no me perteneces, sino a mondo media y sus respectivos creadores, solo soy propietaria de los Inners que fueron agregados para el desarrollo de la historia. Este Fic se desarrolla en un universo alterno donde todos son humanos y el gore aplicado es mi idea.

**Aviso: **_"Por el horizonte va, a lo…" _Fase sacada de "Inuyasha" pero nada más. No soy propietaria de pequeñas estrofas.

_Gracias a los Reviews recibidos por: FFArjonita __—__ The-lady-of-darkness-97 __—__ OkumuraRin'HtF __— Naoly-is-rule — Akirakey — Valery Concha — Gracias por la buena onda y vibras. Sé por demás que he tardado demasiado pero no fue intencional. Ocurrió y no pude evitarlo. Simplemente mil perdonen. Gracias por sus ánimos constantes y amenazas por facebook xP_

No mencionare nada, me atrase, no hay excusas. En vez de un parloteo incoherente como siempre he de brindar daré por iniciado otro capi.

Sin más vueltas ni contradicciones el fic… (Nos leemos abajo)

********Voces En El Interior********

**Caminos al desastre…**

Un canto un tanto infantil pasaba por la mente de la niña. Las sonatas de este tema parecía cantada por varios jóvenes de edad considerablemente pequeña mientras que una música tenue muy relajadora se oía como un ambientador de fondo acompañando esos villancicos.

"_Por el horizonte va, a lo lejos veo el sol. Brilla todo su esplendor por el ancho mar…" _La sonrisa apagada de la niña era notoria. Nadie veía como se escapaba entre los policías que ingresaron a su casa para realizas los estudios necesarios y cerrar un caso que en poco llegaría a su fin.

Los padres de la peli-roja aun no habían llegado a su hogar y era sumamente extraño por el horario. Aun así, ella con todo lo ocurrido decidió salir de allí, y ayudar en lo que más podía. Flippy estaba en un estado peligroso hasta para él mismo.

— No podemos dejar que te lastimen — Masculló una vez llegado a las vacías calles, causado por la restricción policial de no dejar un acceso a las personas que pasaban por el lugar. Podía ser peligroso según consideraban los oficiales — Nosotras te ayudaremos — Sonrió de forma leve mientras caminaba a una sola dirección. La casa de aquel peli-azul quedaba calle abajo.

Simplemente solo veinte cuadras de distancia.

********Voces En El Interior********

Habían corrido varias calles arriba a diferencia de Flaky que se dirigió por el camino opuesto. Aquellos hermanos lograron llegar a la casa del muchacho sin problemas y al notar la tranquilidad de la zona con paredes color bermellón, una puerta complemente blanca, notoria que no llevaba más de veinte minutos limpio y un tapete de "Bienvenidos" daba la clara idea de que por esos momentos aun no debían de entrar en acción.

O en pánico como parecía que ingresaría aquel chico: Matts.

— Al parecer aquí muestra que todo esta bien — Masculló relajada la oji-pardo, en cambio el oji-café se lo notaba agitado. Pareciera que no había corrido en años. — ¿Ya cansado? — Cuestionó atónita.

— No… ¿Qué… cree…s? estoy… perfecto… — Mencionaba entrecortado mientras respiraba agitadamente — Puedo… seguir… más… te lo… demuestro… — Agregó antes de dejarse caer al suelo agotado con la mirada más que en blanco y lengua afuera. Su hermana simplemente se quedo observando a la vez que caía una gota por su frente y sus ojos quedaban marcados como dos simples puntos.

Dio la vuelta dejando de prestar atención al agonizante joven para tocar el timbre tres veces. Esperar unos segundos simplemente pareció eterno ante el momento de desesperación que sentía, pero aquel rubio malhumorado atendió al llamado.

No sus padres como ella lo tenía pensado.

— ¿Sí? — Cuestionó aquel oji-amarillo — ¿Qué quieren? — Agregó con un tono seco antes de quedar frente a la mujer de cabellera castaño.

— Somos fuerzas especiales y estamos aquí por un tema que te suma a ti niñato — Acotó cortantemente la mujer viendo la mirada desinteresado del menor.

— ¿Y? — Mencionó sin ningún tipo de interés ante la situación. Más solo deseaba seguir viendo la televisión con unos auriculares estilo inalámbrico. En su sillón amarillo, al igual que sus cosas y la casa en si.

La misma que ocasiones anteriores habían ingresado Fliqpy junto a la oji-carmesí.

— Sabes que Shifty murió ¿No? — Cuestionó arrogante Janett — Pues Lifty también y ahora te toca a ti —Sentenció de forma fría. Aun así el joven ni se inmuto.

— ¿Y? — Volvió a repetir.

— ¡Vas a morir! — Exaltó colérica. Cuddles aun así parecía notarse sordo o lento en capto de información, aunque era de saberse. Repetir varias veces para seguir en el mismo final de curso no era raro para el muchacho.

— ¿Y? — Aquella consonante sacada junto con su tono irónico, sin una sola muestra de interés envuelto en una interrogativa estúpidamente tonta sacaba de si lentamente la paciencia de la militar.

Respirando hondo prosiguió a cuestionar simplemente una cosa:

— ¿Ello no te es importante? — Cuestionó. El muchacho simplemente asintió ante la incógnita y sin más suspiro resignado. No quería que aquellos estuvieran cerca pero al parecer a eso habían llegado a su morada.

— ¿Se quedaran en mi casa? — Cuestionó. Ante esto la oji-pardo simplemente asintió. Un paso veloz de su mirada hacia aquel hombre que descansaba en el suelo no pudo evitar sentir el deseo de pegarle con lo primero que tuviera al alcance — ¿Él también? — Agregó no tan convenido de la profesionalidad del asunto con aquel oji-café.

— Si, creo — Masculló seria el soldado mientras observaba a su hermano con una vergüenza muy ajena.

— Bien, entren — Acotó resignado Cuddles mientras ingresaba al mismo. Aunque no conocía aquellos muchachos sabia de quien se trataba el peligro: aquel niño de cabellera y ojos esmeralda. Personaje principal para sus torturas y diversiones completamente insanas para cualquier persona. Sin importar quien. — "Ellos servirán de algo, vengare a mis colegas" — Analizó el menor mientras sonreía levemente ante la idea.

En otra parte no muy alejado de este muchacho, Janett intentaba ingresar a su hermano Matts arrastrándolo por el suelo.

Se había quedado dormido.

********Voces En El Interior********

La casa de aquel oji-azul era un simple chiquero para no mencionar palabras inapropiadas. Una gran habitación, donde ahí mismo ocupaba cocina y dormitorio. A un lado, detrás de lo que seria el lavaplatos se hallaba una puerta que conducía a un cuarto de 2x2 metros donde cavia el baño. No muy grande y lujoso a pesar del buen dinero que obtenía aquel hombre por sus "excelentes" tratos con el alumnado que era responsable.

El peli-verde más que sonriente disfrutaba observar a aquel mayor paseándose en el gozo de la vida, dentro de su desordenaba habitación, donde la ropa tirada en el suelo de quien sabe cuanto tiempo yacía decorando el pequeño lugar "habitable".

— _Lumpy — _Masculló en odio — "_Siempre queriéndote hacer el buen profesor cuando en realidad eres una basura al igual que todos" — _Pensó con rabia mientras sostenía el cuchillo con total ira y malestar. Su mente no tardo en traer en mente todas las cosas que le debía aquel hombre.

"_un joven de ojos verdes claros yacía en el suelo herido y lastimado. Varios adolecentes estaban alrededor y tres rufianes frente a este. Todos en coro gritan lo mismo "Pelea, pelea, pelea" sabiendo de ante mano que la lucha ya había terminado. Las risas se hacían en eco toponeando los oídos del joven herido._

— _Yo no les he hecho nada. ¿Por qué se meten conmigo? — Cuestionó Flippy en el suelo mientras se intentaba erguir. Cosa que fue completamente negaba por una patada en la espalda proveniente del peli-verde con un sombrero del mismo color._

— _¡Cállate! — Gritó Lifty — Estamos planeando como terminar con esto — Sentencio serio antes de que un mayor se acercara a la situación para:_

— _¿Qué ocurre aquí? — Cuestionó el profesor más retrasado del sistema educativo en Happy Tree. Su sonrisa boba dejaba en evidencia la falta total de seriedad que intentaba expresar._

— _¿Por quien apuesta profesor? — Cuestionó un adolescente entre la multitud. Aquel muchacho simplemente se acerco a Lumpy con una hoja escrito por él — Todos apuestan que Flippy no sobrevivirá mañana, ¿Usted que dice? — Agregó con una sonrisa. El peli-azul no pudo evitar reír ante la situación._

— _Sobrevivirá, pero estará muy herido. Apuesto por ellos tres — Mencionó sonriente mientras tomaba su lugar entre la gran cantidad de jóvenes deseoso de ver como finalizaban esta pelea. Una de tantas. Al ver la situación Flippy no pudo evitar sentir una gran rabia que crecía dentro de él. Jamás lo había sentido de este modo en su interior. _

_Por unos segundos se pudo hacer notoria una mirada amarilla que culmino en verde nuevamente."_

Fliqpy gruño a la vez que la escena se hacia repetitiva en su mente por demás quebrada. Solo debía de jugar y ver quien en realidad soportaría una cantidad de tiempo viviendo en la tierra mientras que por casi directamente en los poros aquel hombre perdiera el preciado carmesí.

— _Ahora veremos quien sobrevive mañana — _Masculló furioso antes de ingresar al hogar por la puerta principal de una gran y fuerte patada alterando al profesor que vio como este entraba con una sonrisa retorcida que hacia notoria sus simples colmillos.

El cuchillo de caza, sostenida con firmeza por su mano derecha. dejaba más de que desear.

— Flippy, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Cuestionó atónito parándose débilmente con los parpados más que levantados dejando a la vista su impresión además de miedo.

— _¿Cuánto apuesta profesor? — _Consultó arrogantemente — _¿Qué sobrevivirá esta noche? — _Agregó altanero.

El iris de sus ojos parecía brillar con facilidad a la vez que la tarde caía lenta.

********Voces En El Interior********

Salió de su simple hogar con un cuchillo carnicero guardado en su campera y un arma de calibre 22 en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Conocía a aquella persona que debía de buscar, era el hazme reír de la institución educativa. Hasta el sector de profesorado, dirección y cooperadora se burlaban de aquel oji-verde por la desastrosa forma de protegerse. Jamás hacia algo o si lo intentaba fallaba rotundamente.

Conocía aquellos caídos. Shifty y Lifty, sabia de su relación con Flaky y la amistad nada llevadera de él con su hermano. El nombre lo tenía más que confirmado: Flippy. Características no hacían falta, una imagen fotográfica no dejaba que su mente analizara. Estaba furioso, su hermano. Aquel niño de ideas y locuras, revoltoso y compañero de vida había dejado de respirar por su culpa. No obstante, se vengaría.

Sabía donde iría. Cual seria seguramente su último objetivo. Su plato delicioso para saborear el postre.

Conocía la casa de Cuddles. Solo debía de llegar. El día terminaría en un camino por demás peligroso del cual tenía que sobrevivir. Era ágil, veloz, astuto. No debía ni siquiera intentar bajar la guardia unos instantes. Podía llegar a perder la única posibilidad de sentir la alegría de una venganza.

Splendont jamás se creyó capaz de realizar tal cosa por su gemelo. Ahora comprendía que no tenía un límite próximo.

********Voces En El Interior********

Los pasos de la pelirroja se habían vuelto de un momento al otro completamente violentos, rápidos y desesperados. Deseaba llegar, sus impulsos de estar allí antes de que ocurriera algo malo le decían que no parara. Su cabeza estaba confusa, sentimientos se entremezclaban en sensaciones raras. No comprendía que le estaba ocurriendo o que cosa estaba pensando. La presión en su cabeza, la sensación en su brazo izquierdo como si tuviera vida propia.

Escalofríos en su espalda y feos espasmos la asustaban pero una cosa le decía que debía de estar allí. Evitar algo o hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarlo. Sin importar que fuera.

Lumpy no es que haya sido una persona mala con Flippy pero sus acciones en momentos anteriores provocaron un gran rencor en aquel muchacho hacia esta persona. La oji-carmesí presentía muy bien las cosas y para ella, una de las personas que lo conocía muy bien entendía que era sentir esa impotencia de ver como alguien puede ayudarte y no lo hace.

— Flippy — Masculló preocupada, estaba a solo dos cuadras de distancia — "Sé que se lo merece pero, no debías o, ¿Si? Es confuso, creemos que si pero… no sé" — Pensaba la muchacha a la vez que recordaba.

"_Todos los adolescentes no paraban de gritar y pedir que se continuara la pelea. Flippy estaba herido y ella a una distancia considerable. No podía hacer nada, aunque deseara estaba atrapada por el miedo. Splendid se había marchado a unos juegos olímpicos escolares. _

_La única persona que sentía que tenía el poder suficiente para hacer algo. No obstante, ver a aquel peli-azul le dio muchas esperanzas. Avanzando entre los alumnos para llegar al centro del conflicto, daba la idea de que todo terminaba. Pero al oír sus palabras ello la preocuparon más._

— _Sobrevivirá, pero estará muy herido. Apuesto por ellos tres — Sus oídos lo habían captado muy bien. Todas esas pequeñas e insignificantes esperanzas que ingresaron en su pecho finalizaron con la nada. _

— _¿Por qué? — Se cuestionó la menor ingresando en la gran bola de alumnados que saltaban emocionados pidiendo que ya siguieran — "¿Él no hizo nada a nadie?, ¿Es necesario esto?" — Se cuestionaba preocupada pero aun más lo sintió en ella el terror al observar a Flippy en el suelo._

_No es que estaba loca o algo por el estilo pero juraría hasta por su propia familia que unos insignificantes segundos la mirada del peli-verde era amarilla y no verde._

_Simplemente unos segundos"_

— Sé lo merece — Masculló dejando libre una leve sonrisa. La casa del profesor estaba frente sus ojos. La puerta a la cual se acerco tenía marca de unas zapatillas. Aunque la entrada tenía un color marrón medianamente oscuro, se notaba fácilmente el color de la tierra en la madera rustica. — Llegaste — Musitó.

Lentamente se dirigió a la ventana de esta pequeña casa para ver una imagen no tan fuera de lo común, todo estaba en un completo desastre. Lumpy yacía sentado en una silla amordazado y atado al mismo. No tendría forma de escapar. Estaba inconsciente. Se le notaba en la frente una marca morada producto de un golpe con fuerza del mango del cuchillo del asesino.

Nada más.

— _Ingresa, sé que estas afuera — _Mencionó el peli-verde mientras sonreía socarrón dentro del hogar, apoyado en la pared al lado de el ventanal — _Dale, que no muerdo Flaky — _Agregó al notar ninguna respuesta por parte de afuera.

— S-Si — Masculló un tanto nerviosa ingresando al lugar con facilidad. La puerta estaba sin cerradura. — ¿Qué haces? — Le cuestionó al notar que Fliqpy estaba apoyado al concreto mientras jugaba con su cuchillo sosteniendo el filo de la navaja con el dedo meñique.

— _Solo espero a que despierte — _Mencionó seriamente sin intensiones de dar tanta información a los detalles que vendrían después.

— ¿Por qué no te detienes? — Preguntó un tanto nerviosa mientras se acercaba al profesor. Se notaba que no hacia mucho que su estado era ese. No deseaba devolver la mirada al ex-cadete, pero este ni siquiera se atrevió a observarla con aquel iris rebelde. Su atención estaba clavada al arma.

— _Solo estoy devolviendo el favor a todos lo que me brindaron un poco de sus manos — _Acotó seco y cortante a la vez que iba detrás de Flaky. El cuchillo de un filo considerable lo coloco en su chaleco con facilidad. No deseaba intimidar a la niña — _¿Qué haces aquí Flaky?, me echaste de tu casa al ver como mate a tu amiguito, sabes que también lo he hecho con los gemelos y él idiota que quiso abusar de ti. ¿A que regresas? Estos no son tus problemas — _Explicó cabizbajo con la mirada perdida al suelo.

No se atrevía a verla directamente.

— Yo solo quiero ayudarte Flippy — Masculló con un tono suave — No quiero que te hagan algo malo, y tampoco deseo que te destruyas — Agregó a la vez que se daba la vuelta para quedar frente al muchacho. La distancia de separación era de apenas dos pasos.

El oji-amarillo levanto la vista y observo la ropa de la pelirroja, estaba manchada de sangre. Sabía que no era de ella sino de aquel gimnasta. Que tanto odiaba.

— _No me destruiré Flaky, solo estoy ayudando a mi hermano Flippy — _Contestó a la ves que reía suavemente pero su mirada aun seguía baja — _Soy Fliqpy, he venido a matar a todo aquel que daño a mi querido gemelo — _Agregó con una sonrisa retorcida avanzando despacio a Flaky. Su vista se clavo veloz a los ojos opacos de ella — _ Y hacer todo lo que no se animo a hacer —. _ Una vez frente a la oji-carmesí palmeo delicadamente su cabello — _Flaky: Flippy esta enamorado de ti y… — _ Cerca del oído — _Yo también… ¿Ustedes? — _Cuestionó. La mirada de Flaky se torno preocupante.

— ¿Quiénes? — Cuestionó sin entender alejándose del adolescente solo un paso.

— _Tú y tú — _Señalando a la misma persona — _Sé que te sientes rara, lo noto en tus ojos. Están más fríos que de costumbre — _ Mencionó recordando aquel brillo puro de su mirada — _No entiendo el porque pero sé que estas mal. Que dejaste de ser tú para ser, ustedes. ¿O me equivoco? — _Agregó intentando acercarse a ella.

— ¡Estas equivocado! — Exaltó nerviosa la niña mientras se ponía nerviosa.

— _Relájate Flaky. No es bueno el alterarse. — _Mencionó sereno volviendo a estar delante de ella — _Dime que sientes: anímate. No te hare nada, solo deseo ayudarte. Ayudarlas — _Acotó con una leve sonrisa. — _Confía — _Pidió.

La oji-carmesí asintió débilmente a la vez que se dejaba dirigir por Fliqpy, quien la llevaba a la desordenada cama del profesor. Una vez los dos sentados en frente, ella se relajo un poco.

— Solo sé que siento que odio, pero también miedo. Siento que pienso varias cosas y a la vez nada. Como si algo me empujara a hacer algo pero a la vez, sé que soy yo y me detengo. Estoy convencida de algo pero luego me doy cuenta que no. Que ello no es lo que tenía en mente. No sé que esto. Es muy confuso, duele demasiado la cabeza además de sentir frio y cosas como si flotara o el cuerpo fuera muy liviano… — Paso a explicar serenamente — Tú Fliqpy… ¿Sentiste esto? O ¿Flippy? — Cuestionó tomándolo de las manos esperando alguna buena respuesta.

— _Sí — _Masculló —_ Desde ya hacia un largo periodo mi gemelo sentía ello pero le restaba importancia. Luego de lo último ocurrido en donde nuestros amigos un poco más mueren allí logro dividir y entender las cosas. En si Flaky una vez que esto inicia es inevitable. Pero te aseguro que no será malo. — _Mencionó intentando sonar lo más convincente. Detrás de él se oía como lentamente Lumpy entraba en sí — _¿Te dejaras liberar? — _Cuestionó. La mirada de la joven se impacto de impresión — _Es mejor antes de que sea algo doloroso y horrible para ti Flaky. Solo déjame ayudarte a liberarla — _Agregó.

— P-P-Pero — Titubeó nerviosa. — "¿Liberarla? Pero ¿Si es como él?, ¿Si es mala o buena?, ¿Si jamás despierto?, ¿Qué pasara conmigo?" — Se cuestionaba nerviosa antes de ser todos esos pensamientos interrumpidos por el oji-amarillo.

— _Es mejor ahora, antes de que no se lleven bien. Solo debes dejarla libre. Debes liberarte — _Mencionó con un tono muy sereno. La oji-fuego le costaba convencerse de la situación.

— Y-Yo… yo… no sé — Acotó — No lo sabremos… no comprendemos… si jamás despertamos… ¿Y si, esto empeora?, ¡No sabemos que hacer! — Exaltó alterada. Aquel peli-verde simplemente la abrazo reconfortándola. Sin mediar palabras.

Por otra parte Lumpy había despertado pero estaba más que despistado ante la situación. Aquel joven se paro tranquilo y dirigió hacia su próxima victima en la lista. Su cuchillo enfundado aclamaba, pedía a gritos otro gozo de diversión y aquel muchacho se lo daría si era necesario.

Una vez al frente del personaje, simplemente con su mano derecha sostuvo su rostro para que lo observara directamente los ojos. No dejaría que en sus últimos momentos se alejara su imagen de la mente. No lo dejaría escapar con ese gozo.

— ¿Por qué? — Masculló perdido mientras intentaba salir de las ataduras de las cuerdas. — Yo no te he hecho nada — Agregó con lágrimas en los ojos. El peli-esmeralda no pudo evitar reír ante lo dicho.

— _Exacto. Jamás has hecho algo como para ayudarme. Ese titulo de "Buen profesor" — _Enfatizando en lo último — _Esta dicho de más. — _Cerca del oído — _Eres una basura Lumpy — _Masculló — _ ¿Jugamos? — _Observando a la peli-fuego — _¿Qué te parece Flaky? — _Cuestionó.

— Yo… yo… — Masculló indecisa.

— ¿Flaky? — Preguntó un poco más que nervioso el peli-azul al notar la voz de la nerviosa mujer. No podía creer que ella también estuviera allí.

— _No olvides Flaky, todo lo que ha hecho. Tú lo viste, ¿O me equivoco? — _Cuestionó socarrón. Ella simplemente se limito a asentir — _En varias oportunidades pudo ayudarme ¿Y que hizo? — _Observando al hombre con odio — _¡Nada! — _Proclamó gritándole directamente en el rostro.

— Tienes razón — Masculló la niña mientras sonreía débilmente.

De unos segundos a otro su mirar se torno bordo frio y muy oscuro. Fliqpy no pudo evitar sonreír ante la situación del cambio.

— _Muy bien — _Masculló.

********Voces En El Interior********

La casa era completamente amarilla. No había excepción. Todo mueble, pared, habitación, utensilio, decoración o lo que fuera tenía tonos distintos de la misma fuente: amarillo. Janett que estaba en la sala de estar le era impresionante la situación, el hogar que habían encontrado. Era completamente ridículo el color que poseía todo a su alrededor.

Ella amaba el color miel pero no era motivo suficiente como para llevarlo a tenerlo en todas partes. Como era el tema de su novio, Aquel muchacho de nombre Willfox no lo llevaría pegado a ella o fotos en cada punto de su casa.

Ellos si que estaban enfermos.

— Esto es ridículo — Masculló. Matts estaba acostado en una alfombra amarillo pálido. De su boca por demás abierta dejaba libre la saliva producto de sus glándulas mientras mascullaba constantemente un nombre sin cesar "_Lizzy_": Su novia — Que hombre — Mencionó seria la oji-pardo a la vez que buscaba al siguiente en proteger.

Este yacía a solo unos metros de distancia de la joven. En donde seria un comedor después de un pequeño pasillo donde llevaba a una habitación (despacho) y las escaleras, clásica de forma en caracol al siguiente piso.

La oji-pardo ingreso directamente a este sector de la casa para tomar asiento sin siquiera pedir permiso. Cuddles estaba tomando unas bebidas gasificadas de la heladera para sus invitados. Noto rápido que detrás de él, ella lo estaba observando de mala manera.

— ¿Qué te pasa conmigo? — Cuestionó el rubio seriamente mientras buscaba en la alacena, un poco retirado del suelo encima del refrigerador unos vasos — Para que me mires así — Agregó.

— ¿Para que lastimar así a Flippy todo este tiempo? — Consultó la mujer con un tono seco.

— Es nuestro problema — Respondió rápidamente antes de ser interrumpido de forma abrupta por la mujer.

— Era, ahora es un inconveniente que te podría llevar a la muerte al igual que tus camaradas — El joven simplemente gruño ante la interrupción — Solo dame el motivo, la razón o la circunstancia por el cual ustedes se empeñaban a hacerle la vida imposible a aquel niño — Explicó. Ante esto el oji-bermellón se dio media vuelta para mirarla a los ojos directamente. Silencio: se convirtió en algo completamente pesado por unos segundos — Sabes que ahora él esta regresándoles el favor — Rompió el corto periodo de pausa. A Cuddles le recorrió una sensación helada por la mirada fría de la muchacha — Y no creo que tú entiendas a que me refiero — Agregó.

— Lo sé, y demasiado — Avanzando a la mesa, se sentó frente de la muchacha — No le tengo miedo, es solo un chaval con miedo — Comentó socarrón mientras serbia en un vaso un poco de aquella bebida que había obtenido minutos antes — Esta loco, matar lo hace porque es cobarde. Sabe que así no podríamos vengarnos y así dormiría sin miedo a nosotros. — Sus ojos se plantaron también a los de la peli-castaño — Solo es un niñito miedoso — Agregó. Janett no pudo evitar reír levemente.

— Entiendo — Mencionó — Tienes tanto miedo que no sabes que hacer, por eso nos aceptaste a tu casa. Temes morir e intentas asimilarlo pero no puedes, se nota a cada movimiento nervioso que realizas. — Explicó a la vez que tomaba con la mano derecha el recipiente con bebida que le brindo aquel joven — Solo quería oír si eras capaz de confesar tus delitos pero eres muy orgulloso. Sé el motivo porque actuaste todo este tiempo así con Flippy: de forma muy cobarde — Realizando énfasis a lo ultimo mencionado, el rubio sintió la ira crecer dentro de él.

— ¡Mientes! — Exaltó parándose abrupto — ¡Tú apenas me conoces hace minutos!, ¿Cómo sabrías todos mis motivos? — Cuestionó. Sus miradas se chocaban de forma violenta, pero ella yacía muy calmada.

— Desde que tomamos el caso investigamos a todos, ¡Todos! Y eso te incluye — Comenzó a explicar — Tenias celos, acéptalo. Era mejor que tú, las notas sobrepasaban los mejores límites de toda la institución, era en su momento respetado hasta por sus profesores y tenía libertad de salir de clases si ocurría algo. ¿O me equivoco? — Cuestionó socarrona — Pero esas cosas no son tan importantes como lo que te provoco esas acciones tontas contra él… Flaky — Mencionó, el muchacho se puso nervioso — Estabas enamorado completamente de ella, pero te enteraste de que Flippy también lo estaba y ella de él. Eso detono tus formas tontas de actuar — Observándolo fijo — Di en el blanco, ¿No? — Cuestionó.

— Mientes — Masculló — Eso es mentira — Agregó completamente nervioso volviéndose a sentar en la silla.

— ¿Y porque estas nervioso? — Cuestionó con un tono arrogante — Esto es todo Cuddles. Si fuera por mi, que ese Flippy te mate, no me interesa además te lo mereces pero mi obligación es protegerte — Parándose tranquila — Gracias por la bebida gasificada, prefiero más el agua. Es más sano, ¿Sabías? — Finalizó retirándose del lugar en búsqueda de su hermano con el objetivo de despertarlo. Ya lo que buscaba lo había logrado, ese rubio estaba nervioso y sacado todas las verdades sin mediar palabras.

Ella era muy buena a través de los lenguajes"mudos". Gestos que decían aun más que las mismísimas palabras.

Por otra parte, el oji-amarillo quedo estático y pensativo. Tenía que buscar la forma de deshacerse del peli-verde, de ellos y vengar la vida de sus colegas. Algo tendría en mente, pero las horas pasaban rápido. En cualquier momento llegaría el desquiciado a su hogar.

Él tendría que estar preparado.

********Voces En El Interior********

— _Solo debes de hacer presión aquí — _Explicaba el oji-amarillo a la pelirroja mientras esta intentaba incrustar el cuchillo en el abdomen — _Y subís de forma lenta hasta aquí. Eso duele mucho si lo haces bien y peor si lo haces mal. Irónico, ¿No? — _Cuestionó de forma alegre mientras daban casi por terminado el proceso.

Lumpy estaba en su cama, amordazado y atado el mismo. En sus piernas y brazos la ausencia del tejido era muy notoria. Fliqpy estaba realizando de profesor a la menor que estaba junto a él. Una explicación simple de cómo retirar partes del cuerpo y demás provocando un largo sufrimiento.

— Listo — Mencionó entre sonrisas Flaky. Su mirar estaba lleno de odio además de frialdad. Mostraba una sonrisa simple pero enferma. No tan retorcida como su compañero pero lo suficiente para causar pánico — ¿Qué hacemos con el rostro? — Cuestionó alegre con un tono suave. Más de lo común.

— _Pues, me gusta que me miren hasta el final, así que podríamos… — _Lo analizó unos segundos — _Romperle la quijada, retirarle el cuero cabelludo y por último extírpale los globos oculares — _Mencionó con un tono muy tétrico de voz — _Tranquilo profe, sepa que aprobé sin problemas Biología Y Anatomía. Esto será fácil. Solo gócelo — _Agregó irónico riendo a la vez.

— Fliqpy — Llamó la atención del susodicho — Te amo — Mencionó la oji-bordo mientras lo abrazaba por demás. Este simplemente sonrió de forma desquiciada ante la mirada expectante del docente que estaba observando todo.

No poseía sus parpados.

— _Yo también _— Masculló — _Mi querida Flaqpy _— Agregó — _Ahora podremos estar juntos, cuando termine con el último… Agradezco a Flaky haberte creado — _Mencionó sereno mientras se daba vuelta para quedar frente de la niña, abrazarla de la cintura y juntos riendo de forma por demás retorcida, pudieran sellar sus deseos con un tierno y violento beso.

********Voces En El Interior********

**Nota de la Autora: **Y luego de varias peleas con aquí amada musa aquí les traigo la continuación de "Voces". Sé por demás que me atrase demasiado, mucho cave decir pero no podía continuar algo si no sentía las ganas y la inspiración. Si la idea que desarrolle anteriormente estaba completamente llena de varias locuras, dejarla en una terminación completamente aburrida u horrible no era lo planeado. Y regresando de alguna forma con mis recuerdos traje aquí la continuación.

Disculpen, el retraso fue demasiado. Agradezco a todos los que me amenazaron de muerte varias veces para traerles la continuación. Ya mencione, como todos mis Fic's, tendrá final. Uno tarde o temprano pero lo tendrán, de ello tranquilos. Perdón por tardar, no puedo excusarme.

Abran visto que hice el menciona miento de dos personajes (Willfox y Lizzy) solo es ello, no daré más explicación ya que esta historia es del personaje principal Flippy junto a Flaky. Solo ello era un pequeño relleno.

Bien, no queda más por decir sino gracias por pasar y leer, ¡Nos vemos en otro conti! Claro, si ustedes, los lectores, lo desean.

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


End file.
